Kingdom Hearts: Shadow Eclipse
by Songbird Rebel
Summary: This takes place after the events of Dream Drop Distance and was inspired by MegaTenDouche in the story's format. Contain "spoilers", strong language, and other matters that may scare or is not suitable for younger readers. Viewer discretion is advised.
1. Prologue (A Dark Alliance)

**_The World That Never Was: Where Nothing Gathers_**

**_(Cue in "Organization XIII")_**

It was solemn in The Round Room as twelve of the Thirteen Seekers of Darkness discuss among themselves and Master Xehanort, especially, about what to do with their thirteenth vessel since the interventions of King Mickey, his two companions, Donald and Goofy, Lea, the recently named Keyblade Master, Riku, and a girl that have occupied Master Xehanort's mind the moment she broke free from his grasp. When a corridor of darkness opened before them in the center, allowing two Azurian males to step out into the room before the Portal closed behind. Both men have black hair and red eyes, but one of them gives off a regal air to him. Some of the Thirteen Seekers got into a defensive position before Master Xehanort called them off – causing them to lower their guards, yet remain wary of the visitors. "It's has been a while, Master Xehanort." The one with the regal air spoke up to the dark Keyblade Master, "Yes… it has. So what brings you here, Miraz?" he replied, knowing the visitor all too well. Now it was the second man's turn to raise his guard, "Is this how you would address your king, half-breed?!" he asked, causing Miraz to raise his hand to silence his companion. "That's enough, Zant." The "king" then turned his attention back to Master Xehanort, "We have heard of your little… "dilemma"… and would like to offer our assistance– not only in completing your thirteen darknesses, but also in obtaining Kingdom Hearts."

_~~~KH~~~_

Xigbar interjected, "Ha! As if! Thanks for the offer, but we have this under control. Once we have obtained the X-blade." Zant was about to tell the Freeshooter off when Miraz raise his hand again. "Ah, but you will need us anyways. Even if you have obtained the seven lights and thirteen darknesses, the X-blade will remain incomplete so long as the twenty-first X-blade shard remains missing." He insisted, causing some of the vessels – including Master Xehanort – to become interested.

* * *

**_("Organization XII" fades out)_**

"The X-blade was shattered into twenty pieces, so how can there be TWENTY ONE?" Master Xehanort asked, causing Zant to sneer, "I'm sure you remember one of your parents telling you THEIR version of the Keyblade War, half-breed." He began to talk down on the dark Keyblade Master. "ZANT!" Miraz barked before turning his attention to Master Xehanort, "Please excuse my assassin's behaviors, Master Xehanort. Zant is one of our people who are prejudice toward the Star Children, and would refuse to have one as their monarch." He apologized as he brought his hand up over his heart and gently bowed to him, "The twenty-first X-blade shard is of neither pure light, nor pure darkness– but rather a true balance of both elements. This fragment is the most vital piece– Without it, the X-blade will be dangerously unstable as thirteen dark shards will overpower the seven light fragments. And there's one maiden who possesses it– I take it you have heard of the Twilight Princess?" This sparked the Seekers' interest and curiosity.

* * *

**_(Cue in "The Key")_**

"The "Twilight Princess"?" Xemnas asked. Miraz nodded, "Yes. An eighth Princess of Heart who is destined to be their leader." This confused some of the "king's" audiences, "But there are supposed to be seven. So how can there be an EIGHTH?" Ansem asked. Zant was about to talk down on the Heartless before reconsidering, "It's true that there are seven maidens with heart of purest light– and the Twilight Princess only received the title of a "Princess of Heart" due to her association with them despite of her heart being a balance of both light and dark. However, when gathered together, especially with the Twilight Princess, they will have the power to reveal Kingdom Hearts. This is only part of a prophecy that speaks of the Twilight Princess found within the pages of the Book of Prophecies." Miraz answered before reciting:

**_"In the coming days, the Goddess shall be reborn as the Twilight Princess._**

**_With her chosen guardian by her side, she shall usher in the golden age of prosperity._**

**_And in her presence, Kingdom Hearts will then be unlocked."_**

"This "Twilight Princess" is becoming more intriguing by the minute…" Master Xehanort mused to himself as Miraz continues, "During the Keyblade War, the Goddess sacrificed her divinity to lock Kingdom Hearts away. And since the Twilight Princess is the Goddess reborn…" the "king" trailed off as the truth dawned to Master Xehanort. "She will be able to unlock Kingdom Hearts." The dark Keyblade Master realized, causing Miraz to nod again. "Luckily, I know who the Twilight Princess is." The "king" answered before conjuring a holographic image of a raven-haired girl with blue-green eyes that rivals the ocean. "That girl…" Master Xehanort gasped as the flashback of the girl using his Keyblade to cut off her hair appeared in his mind. "Ah, I see you've already met her and didn't even know." Zant spoke up, "This half-breed is the daughter of my king's younger sister."

* * *

**_("The Key" fades out)_**

Master Xehanort looked at the image with fascination before turning his attention to the visitors, "How would you be of service?" he asked. "We would offer ourselves into your ranks, and I have a feeling that our true thirteenth vessel will eventually be among us. I will even offer both you and Zant a third of my kingdom. And in return, aside from the Twilight Princess, you must share the power of Kingdom Hearts with us." Miraz insisted, causing some of the Seekers to murmur among each other.

* * *

**_(Cue in "Xehanort")_**

Master Xehanort thought it through; having two Azurians as his vessels – no, as his equals – and being able to use the Twilight Princess to access Kingdom Hearts without the means of the X-blade… The idea is almost too tempting to pass up. "I guess Sora is no longer suitable to be my thirteenth vessel– His heart contains too much light, anyways. And Terra won't be of much use to me either…." He mused to himself, "However, a powerful light still thrives within him." He knew that Terra is still able to become one of the Seven Guardians of Light and began to debate with himself on taking the risk. Sensing the dark Keyblade Master's hesitation, Zant spoke up. "If I could ease your thoughts, Master Xehanort, we can extract all of his memories and lock them away. Without his memories, Terra will be nothing more than a mere, lifeless puppet. And he will never be able to become a Guardian of Light so long as the memories remain sealed away." After thinking about what the Shadowrupt assassin had said, Master Xehanort left his throne to approach his two visitors. "You have yourself a deal, Romiraz Drottin Ul Azuria." The dark Keyblade Master replied as he held his hand out. The "king" steps forth and shook Master Xehanort's hand, sealing the alliance. The dark Keyblade Master then reached into his pocket and pulled out the black hair that he had kept since his encounter from the Twilight Princess before handing them to Zant, who then use the strands to conjure up shadow-like creatures. Their blood red eyes glowed menacingly as they snarled at one another. "Yes…" the assassin began, "You now have her scent. Find the Twilight Princess, along with the seven Princesses of Heart, and bring them back to me at once!" he ordered as he summons a corridor of darkness for the creatures to begin their search.

**_("Xehanort" fades out)_**

* * *

**_Radiant Garden: Villains' Vale_**

**_(Cue in "Villains of a Sort")_**

As Master Xehanort summoned his Heartless and Nobody to take part of sealing Terra's memories, another set of eyes have witnessed the whole alliance through the means of magic. "How intriguing…" Maleficent mused to herself as Pete walked into the chamber, "What's that?" he asked, "It appears that we were missing a vital piece in our first attempt." The fairy replied, gaining Pete's attention. "Huh?" "An eighth Princess of Heart… known as the "Twilight Princess". While we had all seven maidens with the heart of purest light, the Twilight Princess was destined to be their leader despite of her heart being a balance of both light and dark." She explained, "No kidding! If we got our mitts on all eight of 'em, we could finally take over permanent-like!" Pete responded eagerly. "Yes, considering the Twilight Princess is the reincarnation of a Goddess, she can be able to unlock Kingdom Hearts." She continued. "Really!? A maiden who is capable of doin' somethin' like that?" he asked, sounding excited. But he then became skeptic, "I dunno, Maleficent. It sounds too good to be true. The X-blade was shattered into twenty pieces– Seven of light, and thirteen of darkness. This "Twilight Princess" just sounds like nothin' more than a fluffy, pink, fairy tale."

_~~~KH~~~_

Maleficent than turned to face Pete, "Ah, but they say that there's a grain of truth within every legend. And that is proven true among the Azurians, considering each member of the Royal Family were said to be a descendant of a warrior who took part in the ancient Keyblade War as the Goddess' chosen guardian." She insisted, "And since the Goddess has been reborn, her chosen guardian would be reborn, as well." This confused Pete a little. "Huh?" "When I came across Riku at the Rising Falls, I can sense a power aside of the kind required in wielding a Keyblade that lays dormant within him– Along with a darkness that is unlike any we have ever encountered. And it wasn't until recently that I realized that Riku is a Star Child– a human/Azurian hybrid– much like the Twilight Princess." She recalled, before reciting a prophecy that she had come across before discovering Ansem's Reports:

**_"In the darkness, the knight is awake._**

**_To a cold heart, the hero takes._**

**_With her champion nigh, the princess sleeps_**

**_On Azurian wings, the destinies leap."_**

Pete thought thoroughly about what Maleficent had said about Riku having some sort of connection with the Twilight Princess, "I'd say with that we are onto somethin' as huge as the Book of Prophecies, eh, Maleficent?" he asked. "Ours is not a lost cause. First we need to inform the others about this most glorious news." She insisted, Pete laughed as he went through a corridor of darkness that the fairy had summoned. Once Pete had gone, Maleficent then turn to her raven. "And as for you, my pet, there is something I want you to do for me." She said as the fairy lifted Diablo in her hand and brought him out onto the balcony. "Circle far and wide in each world." She commanded, "Seek out a Star Child maiden of sixteen with hair black as night and eyes the colour of the sea. Now go." And with that, the fairy released her beloved raven. As Maleficent watched Diablo fly away into the vast sky, she felt an evil glimmer of hope. Perhaps she will succeed in conquering Kingdom Hearts and all of the worlds.


	2. Nyra's Awakening

**_The Keyblade Graveyard_**

A single feather gently fell to the dark, cracked ground as an Azurian woman flies through– but this woman looked different. While most of the Sky People's wings were in one colour that ranged from silvery-white to the pure black, the woman's wings start off black before gradually lighten to the purest silvery-white. And instead of the typical silver, her hair was streaming behind her like a flag made of the blackest silk. The woman looked back to see if she was still being chased, only for an arrow made of darkness to narrowly missed her by an inch. After recovering from her close encounter with the dark arrow, she began to see dark, shadow-like creatures that were chasing her. Their blood-red eyes glowed menacingly as one of them– that resembles a tall and lanky archer– prepared another arrow before firing it at the winged woman. She dodged the second arrow and uses a light spell to destroy the archer– but by doing so, the woman was forced to land.

_~~~KH~~~_

The second the woman's feet touched the ground, she take on the appearance of a sixteen-year old girl. She kept running, knowing well enough of the danger if the dark creatures ever catches her. As the girl looked back, she didn't see a piece of rubble sticking up– and tripped over it! Picking herself up, she looked back to see the dark creatures parting way for a man with black hair and wings, and blood red eyes. "Miraz!" the girl gasped as he came closer, summoning a sword made entirely of darkness. He draws his dark sword back and aimed right for the girl's heart…

* * *

**_The Mysterious Tower_**

**_(Cue in "Magical Mystery")_**

Nyra shot herself straight up in her bed with a slight panic in her eyes. Her raven black hair swung forth a bit when she began to look around to see that she is in her room, falling back down to just below her chin where she used the revived Master Xehanort's Keyblade to prevent Riku from making the choice between her and Sora by cutting her hair off and freeing herself from the dark Keyblade Master's grasp. As Nyra was beginning to calm down, she looked up at the Dreamcatcher hanging above her bed. This made Nyra worried about the nightmare– there's no way a nightmare could make it through a Dreamcatcher, unless… She slipped out of her bed and quietly made her way to Master Yen Sid's study; there she can get a good glimpse at the stars – for as long as she could remember, Nyra somehow found herself being able to consult the stars like the retired Keyblade Master, and her adoptive "grandfather" – although her ability was stronger due to her mother being a member of a race of angelic humanoids known as the Azurians. And although she is aware of her Star Child heritage, Nyra kept a secret since her fifteenth birthday; the secret is that there is more to her Azurian heritage – her mother was the queen, and that makes her the crown princess. But her uncle, Miraz– somehow knew that if anything were to happen to her mother, then he would act as her regent until she is of age. But out of jealousy for his younger sister, Miraz have turn Shadowrupt and staged a coup d'état against his own sister, with the help from an assassin named Zant.

_~~~KH~~~_

After receiving a foresight of the danger, her mother decided it was best to hide with Master Aidan, her father– at the tower of his mentor, Master Yen Sid. But both of her parents have sacrificed themselves, at two different places, to protect their daughter. Shaking the thought of her parents' deaths out of her head, Nyra walked up to the window. There, she saw that her nightmare was a vision warning her about her uncle. But also when Nyra looked at the stars, she suddenly felt a bit light-headed as her vision had grown white. Unknowingly, she passed out while another vision came up.

**_("Magical Mystery" fades out)_**

* * *

**_(Cue in "Dive into the Heart - Destati -")_**

Once Nyra's vision had gone back to normal, she instantly noticed the new surroundings. "Where am I?" she wondered as she looked around the light-filled atmosphere before looking down to see that she is standing on a stained-glass pillar. "The time has come." A male voice said, causing Nyra to turn around. "Who's there?" she asked while getting into a defensive position, causing a vague silhouette of a man to appear. "I've watched over the Royal Family since the days of King Endon, waiting for your return. And when you were born, I begin to watch over you, Nyra. I waited a little longer for you to come of age." This confused her a bit, "Who are you? How did you know my name? And what do you mean "my return"?" she asked.

_~~~KH~~~_

"I forgot. Whenever someone is reincarnated, the memories of their past lives were erased. But you knew that, didn't you? You have locked away the memories of your existence as the Goddess when you decided to be reborn." The man stated, confusing her even more. "I… I was the Goddess? But it's impossible." Nyra tried to remember, but she finds it difficult. She can somehow sense the man smiling, "It's kind of fun to do the impossible." This caused Nyra to think about what he said. "How do you know… that I'm the one?" she asked. "When you are following both Sora and Riku in their Mark of Mastery exam, you may recall how you were able to summon the Keyhole, or freed Donald from the guillotine, and unlock the shackle on Mickey." He replied as the memories of Sora and Riku's exam flashes through Nyra's mind, "Although memories of the previous lives were erased, the mannerisms are still etched within the hearts."

_~~~KH~~~_

Nyra was about to ask the man again on who he is and how he knows Sora, Riku, Mickey, and Donald, when she was cut off by a corridor of light forming behind her before she was enveloped in the light. "Wait! You said that my memories were locked away, so how will I regain them?" she asked the man as his silhouette begins to fade away, "Seek out Mama Odie in New Orleans. There, she will point you in the right direction to find your memories." Those were the last thing Nyra heard before losing consciousness again.

**_("Dive into the Heart - Destati -" fades out)_**

* * *

**_The Mysterious Tower_**

**_(Cue in "Magical Mystery")_**

When Nyra regained consciousness, she found herself back in Master Yen Sid's study. "Was that…just in my head?" she wondered as she looked out to the stars again before she remember what the man had said to her, _"Seek out Mama Odie in New Orleans. There, she will point you in the right direction to find your memories."_ She decided to head straight for her room to begin packing. Once she had made sure that she had enough supplies, Nyra grabbed her mother's cloak. She wanted to leave Master Yen Sid a message, but decided not to have him worry. _"It may be better to ask forgiveness than permission…" _Nyra thought to herself before creating a corridor of twilight. "I just hope it will take me to New Orleans, and to Mama Odie." She said to herself as she gone through and closed the portal behind her, unaware that a certain raven was flying away from the tower and back to his mistress, full of news.


	3. Dive to the Heart

_Riku's POV_

Ever since that Mark of Mastery exam, I've been having these weird thoughts lately. Is any of this for real… or not?

* * *

_Normal POV_

_**(Cue in "Dive into the Heart - Destati -")**_

Meanwhile - somewhere on the Destiny Islands, the new Keyblade Master have been having dreams similar to Nyra's awakening. It always begins with him and Nyra being trapped in some sort of glass cylinder together, with a glass panel separating the two Star Children. The darkness looms outside the cylinder as Riku noticed the frightened look in her bright cerulean eyes, causing the Keyblade Master to somehow get an urge to wrap his arms around Nyra in a way of chasing her fear away and giving her the feeling that she was safe. His aquamarine eyes widened as he noticed the darkness leaking in on Nyra's side– fearing for the girl he had met during his and Sora's Mark of Mastery exam, Riku begin to bang of the glass separating the two; hoping to shatter the glass and protect her from the darkness. He let out a gasp of surprise when Nyra suddenly sprouted out wings with feathers that started off as black as her raven hair before they gradually lightens to the point where the tips of her wings matches his silver hair. The glass separating the darkness from the raven-haired Star Child shattered, slowly separating her from the intact glass panel– and Riku.

_~~~KH~~~_

"Nyra!" The Keyblade Master called out her name as she tried to reach for him before disappearing among the darkness. The glass shattered around Riku before he found himself falling into an ocean– however, instead of drowning, Riku finds himself breathing. A few seconds later, Riku opened his eyes again as he felt his body righting itself and his feet touching down on the ocean floor. He looked around the dark atmosphere before taking a step– causing the ocean floor to erupt into pure-white doves, revealing a large, illuminated stained-glass pillar. Riku watch them fly away before deciding to take a better look at the blue-green platform, where he begin to noticed that the woman dressed as a queen or goddess– and appear to be wielding an impressive-looking Keyblade that looks… somewhat familiar to the Star Child– looks a lot like Nyra.

* * *

As Riku looked at the image and wondered on why some of the aspects are…familiar, a voice rang out. _"So much to do… yet so little time…"_ Riku whipped around, only to find no one. "Who's there?" he asked, but the voice continues. _"Take your time. Don't be afraid." _Riku begin to relax a bit, _"The time has not come for you, yet. Now, step forward, Riku."_ Despite his suspicion on how the voice knows his name, Riku followed the instructions and make his way toward the platform's center. As soon as he reached the center of the platform, a stone pedestal rose from the platform and appeared on his left. Floating on top of it is a shield; it is pentagonal and its bottom three corners are rounded. It has a red border and the top and bottom two corners all sport a silver bolt. Most of the face of the shield is black, with the only exception of three red circles with a pale yellow outline in the center– interestingly enough, the circles take on a silhouette a mouse. _"Another power lays dormant within you." _A second pedestal appeared on Riku's right with a staff hovering above it; both ends of the staff's handle are tan, while the handle itself is predominantly green. There is a wide, brown disk on the tip of the handle, which the head of the staff is connected to– and the staff's head consists of three blue spheres, taking on the form similar to the shield's red symbol. _"When the time comes for you to give it form…"_ The third and final pedestal appeared in front of the Star Child, bearing a short sword with a blue handle; the hilt and pommel are golden– and on the hilt, inside a red circle, is the same sigil as the one on the shield– only black. _"It will give you strength. Choose well."_

_~~~KH~~~_

After looking at the three weapons, Riku closed his eyes and took his time. After thinking it through for a few seconds, he opened his eyes and walked over to the sword. The second he picked it up and hold it in his hand, the voice spoke to him. _"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword that will bring both destruction and salvation. Is this the power you seek?" _The Star Child thought for a moment before speaking up, "Yes." The sword transformed into light before willing itself toward Riku. He felt an odd sensation throughout his body as it came in contact, causing him to bring his hand up to his chest as the voice spoke. _"Your path is set."_ Riku turns and looks at the two remaining weapons, _"Now, what will you sacrifice in return?"_

_~~~KH~~~_

Riku picked up the shield, _"The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Do you wish to sacrifice this power?" _After a short second, Riku replied. "No." he set the shield down before heading for the staff. _"The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Do you wish to sacrifice this power?" _Riku looked over at the shield, satisfied that he had made a right choice. "Yes." the staff vanished in a flash of light. And like the sword, the shield transformed into light before willing itself to the Star Child. And once again, he felt an odd sensation throughout his body as it came in contact, causing him to bring his hand up to his chest again. As soon as the light fades, the voice spoke. _"You have chosen the powers of the warrior and guardian. You have sacrificed the power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?"_ Riku closed his eyes for a second before reopening them, "Yes." The second the Star Child have finished his statement, the pedestals suddenly disappeared. Before Riku could have the chance to figure out what was happening, the stained-glassed platform shattered beneath his feet– causing Riku to fall into the darkness.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Riku quickly learned that his wings have once again revealed themselves when he needed them the most– slowing his descent. As he straightened himself, he is still getting accustomed to his wings since the Mark of Mastery exam. Much like the wings that appeared on Nyra, Riku's wings are not even in one colour– the feathers began as pure silvery white before they gradually darken to the purest black. As Riku was slowly descending, he took notice of another stained-glass platform and landed gently on it– dismissing his wings into a flurry of feathers in the process. No sooner had Riku dispelled his wings then his Keyblade– the Way to the Dawn– appeared in his hand, causing the voice to speak again.

_~~~KH~~~_

_"You have reawakened the power to fight."_ Riku swing his Keyblade a couple times before the voice continues, _"There will be times where you will have to fight. Use this power to protect yourself and others. And keep your light burning strong." _As soon as this was being said, several shadow-like creatures appeared and begin to surround the Star Child.

_**("Dive into the Heart - Destati -" fades; cue in "Fragments of Sorrow")**_

* * *

Their blood red eyes glowed menacingly as Riku got into a defensive position, he stared at the barely visible emblem as he wondered on why the dark creatures seem… familiar to him. Shaking the thought out of his head, he instinctively jumped out of harm's way when the creatures began to jump at him from different angles. He quickly countered with a couple swift blows from Way to the Dawn, causing the creatures that were struck to disintegrate into what appeared to be black dust. As he continue to strike the creatures down, one of them decided to sneak up from behind– the voice cried out in warning. _"Riku, behind you!"_ Riku whipped around in time to block the oncoming attack before striking the creature down before focusing on the rest of its dark brethren.

_**("Fragments of Sorrow" fades; cue in "Dive into the Heart - Destati -")**_

* * *

Upon defeating the last of the dark creatures, Riku felt a sudden jerk at his feet! "What?" he looked down to see a corridor of darkness forming underneath him, pulling the Star Child in! Riku quickly summoned his wings and tried to use them to lift himself out, but the dark Portal maintained its vice-like grip. He grabbed his leg and tried to pull on it, as well– but the Star Child keep sinking deeper into it like quicksand. "No. I can't get loose!" Panic began to rise as the darkness began to creep up to Riku's neck; he reached out for the sky in vain hope that someone or something will help him out, and that was the last thing the Star Child remembers before blacking out.

Trying to get air, Riku tossed and turned until he suddenly opened his eyes and gasp for air, almost like waking up from a terrible nightmare. Getting up onto his feet, the Star Child instantly take notice of the new platform that he was standing on– as well as a door in front of him. But when Riku went over to examine it, he instantly realized that the door was transparent. A chest appeared behind the Star Child. When Riku went over to open it, he finds a potion inside. Figuring that he would use it later, the Star Child places it in his pocket before the door became solid. He ran over to examine it again– but when he did, the door began to open slowly with a bright light which looms from within as Riku slowly approach it.

* * *

Once the Star Child's eyes have adjusted to the new surroundings, he looked around in the twilit atmosphere before noticing three young men standing before him. The first one has brown hair that stopped at the base of his neck in the back and is styled into rather messy, vertical spikes and bangs that frame his face. He has royal blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. He was dressed in a tight, black, high-collared shirt with two red, intersecting straps across his chest, a tan hakama that is dark gray near the top with a gold, heart-shaped emblem on his obi-sash belt. He had a plain, black wristband on his right arm, where as his left arm is completely armored, and dark brown and gold, armored boots. Riku instantly recognized the young man from when he was younger. The Star Child wondered who the other two were, although they somehow felt… familiar.

_~~~KH~~~_

He looked at the man on his left. He had shoulder-length, black hair and bright blue eyes with a glow that the Star Child remembers seeing in Nyra's. The man was clad in a tight, black, sleeveless, high-collared shirt with two red straps intersecting across his chest, pinned at the intersection with a gold, heart-shaped emblem. He is also clad in a pair of baggy, dark blue pants with a black belt, and armor covering his abdomen. He also had armored boots on his feet, a pauldron on his left shoulder, and a black wristband on each arm. Riku began to remember seeing flashbacks of him when he first discovered Nyra's amulet around his neck.

_~~~KH~~~_

Riku looked over to the third young man, and was instantly intrigued and surprised by how much this person resembles the Star Child. The third young man is clad in a bright cerulean tunic with a dark brown trim around the neckline, a dark brown belt around his waist, and a silver chainmail between the tunic and the pale blue, form-fitting undershirt. A silver and gold pauldron that was strapped down with another dark brown belt covers his left shoulder and a bit of his chest and back, protecting his heart. He is also wearing light brown pants, and a pair of dark brown boots on his feet. _"Hold on a second. You still have time before you can protect the Twilight Princess. First, tell me more about yourself."_

_~~~KH~~~_

Riku decided to approach the raven-haired man first, "What do you fear the most?" the latter asked. The Star Child thought to himself and soon came up with an answer; he knew that he wasn't afraid of the dark, but there is something that he always feared since the death of his mom. "Losing someone who is dear to me." The former replies– causing the raven-haired man to nod, "That is something I fear the most, as well." Riku walked over to the man he remembered from his childhood. "What is most important to you?" He asked, causing the Star Child to think to himself before, a second later, coming up with the answer– all his life, he valued his friends and family to be the most important; and he have even mentioned this to the man before him. "My family and close friends." The Star Child replied, causing the man from his past to nod. "My friends matter to me, too."

_~~~KH~~~_

Finally, Riku walked over to the Azurian male. "What do you wish?" The Azurian asked, causing the former to think harder on the latest request. He originally wanted to see other worlds, but now… He wasn't exactly sure. Riku remembered how the one year, where he told Sora that there's no such thing as "Santa", he wanted to have his mom back for Christmas – The Star Child hesitated before giving his answer. "I wish…to save what has been lost, especially if it's someone I hold dear in my heart." The man nodded, causing Riku to notice a faint tear growing in the Azurian's eye. "I sometimes wish for that, too."

_~~~KH~~~_

Having spoken to all three young men, the voice spoke to him again. _"You're afraid of losing someone dear to you. You value your family and close friends. You wish to save what has been lost. You are, without a doubt, destined for great things. Your adventure begins at midday. Keep a study pace and you'll come through fine. The day you will protect the Twilight Princess is both far off and very near."_ This confused Riku a bit– but before he could ask about the "Twilight Princess", a bright light obscured the Star Child's vision again. And as soon as it appeared, the light dimmed down.

* * *

Riku found himself standing on another platform in amidst the darkness. As he walked around, he takes note of the familiarity in some of the aspect. But as soon as he reaches the platform's center, the Star Child turned to see one of the dark creatures spawning before him. Within seconds, Riku was surrounded. "They just never want to make this easy, do they?" He said to himself as he summoned his Keyblade and got into a defensive stance.

_**("Dive into the Heart - Destati -" fades; cue in "Fragments of Sorrow")**_

* * *

The Star Child made the first move as he holds his Keyblade behind him for a brief second before rushing toward the dark creatures at a speed that is impossible for a regular human– performing a Zantetsuken attack. Many of the dark creatures took the strike's full brunt and fell, disintegrating into black dusts. One of the dark creatures tried to jump him. Riku, however, summoned his wings and took off– narrowly missing the outstretched claws with a single scratch. He then quickly counter attack by dive bombing toward the dark creature and strike his Keyblade at it, casting it into oblivion.

_**("Fragments of Sorrow" fades; cue in **_**_"Dive into the Heart - Destati -"_**_**)**_

* * *

Once the last of the dark creatures were defeated, a ring of light appeared be him on the center of the platform. Riku slowly approached it, and when he stepped inside, the Star Child can feel his strength being restored as the scratch he received healed. He then began to notice a stained-glass staircase appearing before him, leading toward a new platform that appeared forth from the dark atmosphere. Riku ran over to the staircase and begin climbing it. Upon arriving on the new platform, he instantly take notice of a door on the other side and entered it, revealing the same platform he had started from on the other side– except there is a light shining down on it.

_**("Dive into the Heart - Destati -" fades)**_

* * *

As the Star Child look up to see if he could find the light source, the voice spoke to him. _"The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes."_ Riku looked down to see that his shadow is beginning to act with a mind of its own before morphing into a giant, dragon-like monster– and from the menacing glow from its blood red eyes, the Star Child knows that it's definitely not friendly.

_**(Cue in "The Corrupted")**_

* * *

Riku began to back away from the dark creature before trying to make a run for the door, only for him to skid to a stop when he realized that the door had vanished. Upon the realization that he was trapped, the Star Child turned around and summoned Way to the Dawn before facing the monster as it begin to loom over him. The dark monster made the first move by swiping its clawed hand at Riku, causing Riku to summon his wings and taking off. Seeing an opening, he dive in and begin to strike at it. Enraged, the dark creature snapped its jaws at the Star Child– causing Riku to receive a serious injury. Remembering the potion, he quickly used the potion to restore himself. The monster then open its jaws again to charge up a dark energy attack, aiming at the Star Child– as a reflex and thinking that it will release the energy at him, Riku descended. But instead of unleashing the dark energy, the monster kept it in its open mouth as it continues to summon the creatures the Star Child faced earlier.

_~~~KH~~~_

Noticing that the creature is still vulnerable, Riku decided to avoid the smaller creatures' attack while focusing more on the larger monster– striking numerous times with his Keyblade until the creature have dispersed the dark energy by closing its mouth. Now that the monster have used up all of its energy, the Star Child decided to take out the smaller creatures that had been conjured up– sending the creatures to oblivion. Once they were dealt with, Riku decided to wait for the monster to swipe at him before jumping onto its arm and rushing in for the final strike at its weak spot.

_**("The Corrupted" fades)**_

* * *

The dragon-like monster roared in pain as it begins to collapse onto the platform, causing the Way to the Dawn to vanish from the Star Child's hand. Looking up to see the creature lunging forward at him, Riku quickly leapt to the side to avoid the snapping jaws as it slide across before falling off. He began to relax a bit, but such relief was short-lived– darkness began to spread all over the platform and caught the Star Child in it! Riku struggled to free himself from the darkness that was slowly consuming him again, but it was to no avail. Just before he was completely swallowed by the darkness, the Star Child heard the voice spoke to him one last time._ "–But don't be afraid. And don't forget: You are the one who will protect the Twilight Princess."_


	4. The Shadowrupt

_**Destiny Islands**_

A gentle breeze flows through the spikey brown hair of a fifteen-year old boy as he approached one of the houses found on the main island. After pausing for a second, the boy knocked on the front door. A moment has passed, and the boy was debating on whether or not to knock on the door again when a man opened the door. He resembles Riku with the exception of his light brown hair that is beginning to grey around the tips and his bright, emerald-coloured eyes. "Good morning, Sora." He greeted, "Good morning, Cato." The boy greeted, knowing the man as his father's best friend. "Is Riku awake?" he asked, causing Cato to shrug. "Perhaps, but you know where his bedroom window is." He said with a playful hint in his voice, "Thanks." And with that, Sora headed for the side of the house with Riku's father shaking head in amusement as the memories of Sora's father waking him up like that formed in his head.

* * *

_**Destiny Islands: Riku's Room**_

Riku opened his eyes as he rise from his bed before sitting upright, looking around his bedroom within his home– He remembered how, in Hollow Bastion– no… in Radiant Garden, Maleficent had given him a room that reminds him of his bedroom. Although he wondered how the dark fairy knows what his room looks like, he kept the thought to himself. And again with another room that DiZ– Ansem the Wise had presented to him in the abandoned mansion of Twilight Town when he had work for Ansem and Naminé to regain Sora's memories. Although… for some reason, whenever he is in Twilight Town– he always felt a sense of nostalgic familiarity to it, especially the mansion. Shaking the thoughts out of his head, the Star Child sigh out of both relief and exhaustion before beginning to think about the dream he had until his new train of thoughts were shattered when he heard something hitting the glass of his bedroom window.

_~~~KH~~~_

He turned and looked at the window, only to see a tiny pebble bouncing off the glass. "What?" The Star Child waited until another pebble hit the glass before he opened the window and looking down to see who was throwing the pebbles. "And you said that I'm the lazy one…" Sora said before sporting his signature grin, causing Riku to roll his eyes a bit. "Yeah well, at least I wasn't napping on the beach when we were working on that raft." The new Keyblade Master bantered, "C'mon, Riku. You promised you would help me and Kairi train." Sora replied. Two weeks had passed since he and Sora had taken part in the Mark of Mastery exam– where Riku passed, and Sora almost became a vessel for the revived Master Xehanort– as well as Kairi began training with her Keyblade. "All right. Meet me at the Paopu tree in twenty minutes–" The Star Child said, "Kairi's already there." Sora stated. "You go on ahead. I'll be right there." The former replied before he headed out of his room to let his dad know that he's going to the smaller island.

* * *

_**(Cue in "Destiny Islands")**_

By the time Riku pulled his canoe in beside the dock, he quickly realized that Sora were already there. It didn't take long before the Star Child spotted his two best friends sitting on the Paopu tree. Seeing that his friends were oblivious of Riku arriving, the new Keyblade Master mischievously smiled a bit before summoning his wings and began to make his way towards them. Once he got close, he dismissed his wings before creeping up behind them until he was right behind them. Biting his lower lip to keep himself from laughing, Riku placed each hand behind Sora's and Kairi's heads and pushed them towards each other until Sora jolt back– only for him to fall off and landed on the ground with a hard thud.

_~~~KH~~~_

"Give us a break, Riku!" Sora stared back at his best friend, his blush perfectly matching Kairi's red hair. "Come on, Sora. I was just giving you a hand." He coolly remarked in his defense, causing Kairi to laugh a bit despite of her visible blush. "So what took you so long?" she asked, causing her friend to grow quiet. He hesitated on whether or not to tell them about the dream he had, "I bet he's been dreaming about Nyra, again." Sora remarked. Now it's the Star Child's turn to blush– ever since he was named a Keyblade Master, Sora wouldn't stop teasing Riku about her. "Wha– It's not like that, Sora!" Riku denied, only for his best friend to laugh. "Denial and blushing are the two clinchers. You were thinking about her. C'mon, admit it."

_~~~KH~~~_

Riku's blush deepens until it made his silver hair looks like that it was pink, "We should get training. We can do it in the cove." He said as he tried to recompose himself. Kairi nodded before getting off the Paopu tree, with the two boys following her– at least, one of them was following her. Sora carefully climbed up and picked something before smiling mischievously at his best friend.

* * *

_**("Destiny Islands" fades)**_

"Hey, Riku." he called out before tossing something over, causing Riku to catch it when he turned back to face his friend. "I thought you wanted one." Looking down, the new Keyblade Master realized that what Sora had tossed him is a Paopu fruit. "Remember what you told me? "If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives– no matter what." C'mon, Riku. I know you wanna try it– especially with a certain girl living with Master Yen Sid." Sora continued as he passed the Star Child, "What are you–" and that is when Riku begin to realize that his friend had pulled the same trick that HE pulled on Sora when they were preparing the raft. Sora laughs as he walks away toward the door leading to the cove, causing a blushing Keyblade Master to toss the fruit aside before chasing after his best friend.

* * *

_**(Cue in "Bustin' Up on the Beach")**_

Once the trio have made it to the cove, the three best friends each summoned their signature Keyblade. "All right, Kairi. Let's see how much you remember of the basics." The Star Child said as he cast a spell he learned from Master Yen Sid on the three Keyblades, so that none of them would get injured by accident. Kairi nodded and rush in to attack the Keyblade Master. Riku brought up his Keyblade to block the first attack, but was completely caught off-guard when Kairi snuck in the second attack. If he hadn't cast that spell on their Keyblades, the faint scar Riku had received from Xemnas when he and Sora fought against him would have reopened.

_~~~KH~~~_

"Not bad… now let's see how you do on your defense." Riku complimented as he got himself ready to attack. Thinking quickly, Kairi brought her Keyblade up to block all of his attack. The Star Child nodded at how well Kairi have defended herself. "Now that you know the basics, let's continue with the training." And he signalled his best friend to approached them.

* * *

_**("Bustin' Up on the Beach" fades)**_

"What you've learned will work fine if you're fighting one-on-one. But you'll need to know how to handle a crowd, too. Even if you're fighting one-on one, it is important to be aware of your surroundings at all time. You may be able to use the surroundings to your advantage–" The Keyblade Master was cut off by a sound that he remembers from his dream. Riku whipped around to see that the same shadow-like creatures appearing, causing him to quickly remove the spell from the Keyblades. The creatures snarled at the two boys while their blood red eyes glowed in a menacing way before some of they decided to approach the girl. Realizing that they were about to attack Kairi, Riku act quickly by striking them down with a Thundaga before creating a barrier around her. The remaining dark creatures snarled at both Sora and Riku as they began to realize that the creatures are after their friend.

* * *

_**(Cue in "Night of Fate")**_

**(INFORMATION: Defeat all of the strange enemies while protecting Kairi!)**

Sora ran towards one of the dark creatures and attacked it with an airborne combo then knocked it away with a strong attack. But that only angered the creature before it retaliated by slashing its claws against his arm when Sora tried to block the attack. "Sora!" Riku quickly struck down the creature he was fighting against before striking the one that has grazed Sora's arm, casting it into oblivion. After using Curaga to heal Sora's arm, they decided to team up.

**(Limit: Eternal Session)**

"**Riku!" Sora called.**

"**OUTTA MY WAY!" Riku shouted.**

**The two boys unleashed a rapid flurry of attacks. Most of the dark creatures were destroyed by this, only for more to appear.**

"**Is that all you got?" the Star Child taunted as he and Sora keep alternating between **_**Last Saber **_**and **_**Dark Cannon**_**. The dark creatures that were caught in **_**Dark Cannon**_** burned away under both Firaga and Dark Firaga. **

"**I'll take 'em!" Riku said, "Okay!" Sora nodded as the two of them alternate using **_**XIII Blades **_**and **_**Master Hearts**_**. Seeing that the creatures are not summoning anymore of its dark brethren, the two boys nodded as they decided to finish them off.**

"**YOU'RE GONNA LOSE IT ALL!" Riku shouted as he and Sora threw their Keyblades up, creating a magnetic energy that draw all of the dark creatures in before exploding. **

"**Riku!" Sora called as they caught their Keyblades,**

"**TIME'S UP!" The Keyblade Master shouted as the two boys gave each other a fist bump.**

**(End of Limit)**

Seeing that two of the dark creatures have survived their limit – albeit weakened by it – Sora and Riku nodded as each of the two boys performed a Zantetsuken attack on a dark creature, sending it to oblivion.

_**("Night of Fate" fades)**_

**{[BONUS: Sora**

**Maximum HP increased!]}**

**{[BONUS: Riku**

**Maximum HP increased!]}**

* * *

Even though Kairi didn't fight, the three of them have dispelled their Keyblades as the barrier wears off. "You okay, guys?" Kairi asked as she approached her two friends. "Yeah! No worries." Sora replied as Riku thought about what had just happen. "I wouldn't be too sure of that." The Star Child spoke up, "There's something about those creatures… that really left me quite uneasy– especially when they tried to attack Kairi." Both Sora and Kairi realize that what their friend said is true, "We should see Master Yen Sid about this." And with that, the trio decided to leave the cove– but not before Sora teased the Keyblade Master. "I'm sure you're saying that just to see Nyra, again."

_~~~KH~~~_

As the three of them walked towards the beach, they instantly noticed something on the sand. Out of curiosity, Sora slowly approached the object with his two friends close behind. As they got closer, the vague familiarity on the object has started to become more distinct. Their eyes widen at the sight of the object when they stopped in front of it, there is no mistake in identifying it– the object before them is a Keyblade.

* * *

_**(Cue in "Scent of Silence")**_

While the simple-looking Keyblade on the sand have a slight resemblance to Sora's Keyblade– the Kingdom Key– it is unlike any that the three of them have ever seen before, although Riku couldn't stop having a feeling that he had seen it before. It a smooth, cylindrical, grey shaft that tapers outward at both ends. It has a boxy guard, made up of two small, light grey boxes and copper rod. The base of the guard connects to the grip, and both sport several small indentations lining them. The grip itself is somewhat unique; while most Keyblade grips are cylindrical, this one is squared. The teeth are in the shape of the letter "E". Its Keychain is made of several simple chain links and its token is of an angular shaped heart with a sharp cross at its base.

_~~~KH~~~_

Although the trio were very hesitant, Sora bent down and picked the Keyblade up. As he analysed its unique features, Sora looked out to the sea before looking back down at the Keyblade. And finally, to his friends– Out of all the worlds to discover a Keyblade, why did it appear on Destiny Islands? As the three friends began to recall not seeing the Keyblade before they were attacked in the cove, a new question formed in their minds– Where did it come from? And what is it doing here in the first place? This is beginning to trouble the Keyblade Master– first they were attacked by the dark creatures from his dream, and now this Keyblade.

_~~~KH~~~_

After a small moment of silent, the Star Child was the first to speak up. "We should bring it to Master Yen Sid. He might know something about this, as well." And with that, he summoned a corridor of light that he remembered Nyra telling him about it and taught him how to summon one. He looked back at his two friends, "C'mon!" Sora and Kairi nodded before following Riku through the corridor of light.

_**("Scent of Silence" fades)**_

**{[OBTAINED: Master's Defender**

**STRENGTH: +7 **

**MAGIC +7**

**The mysterious Keyblade that appeared on Destiny Island. It has a long reach and boosts all your stats.]}**


	5. Mysterious Tower

**_Mysterious Tower: Courtyard_**

**_(Cue in "Magical Mystery")_**

Upon exiting from the corridor of light that the new Keyblade Master had created on the Destiny Islands, the three friends began to make their way to the tower's door – only to see King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy walking out from the tower and spotting the trio. "Riku! We were sent by Master Yen Sid to check in on you." Mickey explained as he, Donald, and Goofy walked over to greet the three Keyblade Wielders. "We were attacked on the Destiny Islands, Mickey– and I thought it would be best if the three of us would come see Master Yen Sid." Riku explained, shocking their friends. "What? Is it Organization XIII, again? Where are they?" Donald asked, summoning the Mage's Staff. "We managed to fight them off." Sora replied, "But it's not the Organization."

_~~~KH~~~_

"They're some sort of monsters that we've never seen, before." Riku began to explain before he heard Goofy yelp; "Are those the monsters that attacked you?" they all turned to see the same shadow-like creatures from before on the Destiny Islands appearing. Both Sora and Riku summoned their Keyblade, "These creatures are after Kairi!" Sora told Mickey. Understanding what Sora meant, Mickey quickly took Kairi into the tower while Donald and Goofy got into position with their weapon drawn as the Heartless and Nobodies appeared as well.

**(Donald and Goofy has joined your party!)**

* * *

**_(Cue in "Working Together")_**

**(INFORMATION: Defeat all of the enemies!)**

Knowing the Heartless and Nobodies well, they decided to deal with the familiar enemies before taking on the shadow-like creatures. Donald raised his staff into the air and lightning bolts struck down on some of the Heartless, killing them on impact. Goofy spun around like a top, hitting the weaker Heartless while Sora and Riku slash away at the remaining Heartless as well as the Nobodies. From the corner of his eye, Riku noticed one of the shadow-like creatures is preparing to attack Goofy. He whipped around and struck the creature with a dark fireball, weakening it before the Star Child swung his Keyblade at it, sending it to oblivion.

_~~~KH~~~_

Once the Nobodies were defeated, they began to focus more on the new enemies. Sora dodged the creatures' attack before performing a quick combo on one of the creatures before pointing his Keyblade at it and unleashed a fireball, killing it instantly. Riku slashed away at two more of the dark creatures before Sora pointed at the creature behind the Star Child and shot two blasts of ice shards at it, freezing it temporarily. Seeing that the frozen creature would have attacked him from behind, Riku quickly struck it down before returning the favour when the Star Child block the attack meant for his best friend. Goofy charged at the creature with his shield, but that only angered it enough to send Goofy back, "Goofy!" Sora gave his friend a potion to use. Donald shot fire and blizzard spells left and right, weakening the remaining creatures enough for Sora to perform a sliding dash and killed two of them. Goofy threw his shield at one, and Riku slashed away at the last three.

**_("Working Together" fades)_**

**{[LEVEL UP: Sora**

**Strength and Magic Increased]}**

**{[LEVEL UP: Riku**

**Strength and Defense Increased]}**

**{[LEVEL UP: Donald**

**Magic Increased]}**

**{[LEVEL UP: Goofy**

**Defense Increased]}**

* * *

**_The Mysterious Tower: Tower Entryway_**

Upon the end of that little battle, the four of them decided to head inside before they had to battle those creatures again. Mickey and Kairi were waiting for them in the Tower Entryway, "Are you okay, guys?" Mickey asked them as he noticed how worn out they looked. Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy nodded before Riku grew troubled. "What's wrong, Riku?" the king asked when he noticed the troubled look on the new Keyblade Master's face, "It's those creatures." Riku stated, "They appeared on the Destiny Islands, and now here… We now know that those creatures are after Kairi, but of all the worlds…" he looked up to the others, "We should see Master Yen Sid about this. C'mon!"

* * *

**_The Mysterious Tower: Yen Sid's Study_**

**_(Cue in "Magical Mystery")_**

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy went on ahead as the three Keyblade Wielders approached the desk. "Even though I have Mickey and the others to go and retrieve you, I am glad you three are here." Master Yen Sid spoke up as he and Lea approaches, with the former sitting down in the large chair while the latter waved at the three Keyblade Wielders. "It is the creatures that attacked you on the Destiny Islands." Master Yen Sid stated, causing the three friends to nod. "Yes, Master Yen Sid. After we were attacked, I thought it would be best if the three of us came here. But when those creatures appeared here…" Riku confirmed before trailing off. Yen Sid nodded in understanding before he grew serious, "It's because Xehanort had made his first move." He stated as he gestured his hand to create a holographic image of the creature that attacked the three friends. "The creatures that you have encountered on the Destiny Islands– and even here, as well– They are known as the "Shadowrupt"."

_~~~KH~~~_

The name of the new enemy have struck a chord within the Star Child, "Like the Heartless, the Shadowrupt is darkness that have taken the form of monsters. However, the Shadowrupt is also like the Nobodies– being able to plan, and co-operate like a pack of wolves. These dark creatures are controlled by an Azurian who has yielded to the darkness, which hence their namesake." Yen Sid continued, causing Riku and the others to become aware. "Azurian?" Sora asked, "The Azurians are a race of angelic humanoids, Sora." Riku explained, before reluctantly adding, "My mom was one." Everyone else in the tower– especially Sora and Kairi– was surprised by this revelation.

* * *

**_("Magical Mystery" fades; Cue in "Riku")_**

"Why didn't you tell us this?" Sora asked, "I didn't know about it either, Sora. Not until we received that letter from Mickey." Riku replied as Sora began to remember approaching his parents– who has been worried sick for a year– and telling them about the adventures they had, as well as telling them that he had to go for that Mark of Mastery Exam. "When I told my dad all that happened to me during that one year– including Mickey's letter to take part in the Mark of Master exam– it was then he told me about my mom being an Azurian. I thought that I knew who I am, but now that I'm aware that I'm a Star Child… I'm not really sure about myself, anymore." Sora understood due to knowing the fact that Riku's mom died saving Riku's live when they were seven and eight, respectively.

_~~~KH~~~_

**_("Riku" fades; Cue in "Magical Mystery")_**

Master Yen Sid looked at Riku for a brief moment before speaking up, "It is like Riku said– the Azurians are a race of angelic humanoids, whose bloodline can be traced back to the Atlanteans who have survived the downfall of Atlantis with the help from a Goddess who they believed. Like Riku, the Azurians' hair and wings are silver– but when an Azurian yields to the darkness, they lose their free will and sense of self to it. The "Shadowrupt Process" is permanent once the hair and wings turn black, and another side effect of this transformation is that their blue-green eyes turns blood red." Riku looked back at where his wings would appear; was his wings always like that? Or did he go through a Shadowrupt Process when he was possessed by Ansem?

* * *

"Now then, I believed you are wondering about the Shadowrupt and why they appeared in this world." Yen Sid spoke up, bringing everyone else back to the Shadowrupt's image. "I believed that an Azurian that is controlling the Shadowrupt has given them some sort of scent or order to follow – and unless the Shadowrupt were defeated, they will pursue relentlessly until what they were ordered to do is fulfilled. And this is not the first time these creatures appeared– the Shadowrupt have first appeared about sixteen years ago, before I found Nyra here on the tower steps as a baby. When these creatures started to appear again, I wanted to warn Nyra to stay at the tower– only to found out that she is gone. Although I have a few doubts that Nyra's disappearance and the Shadowrupt are connected… this does left me uneasy."

_~~~KH~~~_

The rest of the tower– especially Riku– begins to grow worried by this, "Nyra…is missing?" Riku asked, "I managed to sense Nyra in a new world." Yen Sid replied, apparently reading the Star Child's mind. Riku become relieved to hear that Nyra is alright, but a pang of worry still persists within. "The co-ordinates are in the Gummi Ship. Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy. I ask you to find Nyra, and bring her home." Although they felt unsure about the idea, but they knew that with the Shadowrupt around… "I know that you would like to go, Kairi– however, with the Shadowrupt searching for you, it would be too dangerous. Especially when you still need training." Yen Sid said to the Princess of Heart– and although Kairi doesn't like to be the "damsel in distress", she knew that the sorcerer is right. She nodded before giving Sora her Wayfinder, "Promise me that you'll be careful." She said to her two friends. "Don't worry. We will– And besides, it's like you said before– that you'll always be with us." Sora reassured while Riku nodded in agreement.

* * *

**_("Magical Mystery" fades; Cue in "Destiny's Union")_**

Kairi smiled before a blush bloomed across her face as lean towards Sora and planted a kiss on his cheek, surprising Sora. "Good luck." She said as Sora, in a daze, raised his hand to touch where Kairi kissed him as a faint blush blossoms. Donald held his beak while Goofy covers his mouth with his hands, Riku smiled a bit. _"Well, at least it's better than nothing." _He thought to himself until he felt someone jump onto his shoulder, causing him to look at a familiar cricket. "I felt bad that I missed out writing about your adventures in the Realm of Sleep, and wasn't there to help you. So I decided to come with ya– that way, I can record everything on this adventure– including your kiss, Sora." Jiminy said, causing Sora and Kairi to blush. Riku, Donald and Goofy laughed at this until Riku remembered something.

_~~~KH~~~_

"Master Yen Sid. Before we arrived here, we came across this Keyblade." Riku informed. The retired Keyblade Master's eyes widened as Riku placed a familiar Keyblade on the desk between them, "That Keyblade is called the "Master's Defender." It has been passed down through Keyblade Masters who watched over a world that lies in the Realm Between known as the "Land of Departure." The last Keyblade Master who wielded it before the world was lost to the darkness was my old friend, Master Eraqus." Yen Sid recognized, causing the Star Child to feel a sense of familiarity. "Who's Master Eraqus?" Sora asked, "Master Eraqus was a Keyblade Master who watched over the Land of Departure until he was struck down by Xehanort just before the world was destroyed." The retired Keyblade Master explained; causing Riku suddenly felt an unexplained pang of sadness.

_~~~KH~~~_

Sora and Kairi noticed a single tear that have escaped their best friend, "Hey. You okay, man?" Sora asked, causing Riku to become aware of the tear that he had unconsciously shed. "That's the first time I've ever seen you cry since…" he trailed off, causing Riku to nod– understanding what his friend was referring to. "You know, Master Eraqus is the teacher of my three friends." Mickey stated, causing the sorcerer to speak up again. "Which reminds me… When Xehanort made his first move, I can now sense Terra– but his heart is sleeping due to his memories being missing. He is now in a condition similar to that of Ventus… Once you find Nyra and bring her home, I will need to ask the four of you to find the three individuals King Mickey had mentioned, and bring them back to the Realm of Light." He then turned his attention to Sora, "Sora. Consider this second task as your Mark of Mastery. I have come to learn that your heart have a connection to Terra, Aqua, and Ventus– especially Ventus." Sora nodded in understanding. "You can always ask your friends for help." He said as he briefly turned his attention to Donald and Goofy, "Master Riku will also accompany you in case Xehanort have any traps set out for you. If you are successful in completing this task, I shall name a true Keyblade Master."

* * *

**_(Destiny's Union" fades)_**

"Don't worry, Master Yen Sid." Riku reassured the retired Keyblade Master, "I will make sure Sora passes with flying colours." The sorcerer nodded. "Very well, then. Now– before you go, I have one more gift for you." With a swift of his hand, Master Yen Sid created a crystal made of an energy that caused the Star Child to feel somewhat nostalgic. "This crystal acts as a way for Keyblade Masters to communicate to one another– despite being in different worlds." The retired Keyblade Master explained as he handed the crystal to Riku, who somehow felt that the crystal can do more…"I even used this to alert Master Eraqus of a new enemy at the time– the very enemies that I thought were destroyed after Ventus' heart has gone to sleep."

_~~~KH~~~_

Master Yen Sid then gestured his hand, changing the holographic image of the Shadowrupt to that of a blue creatures with the same red eyes as the Shadowrupt. As Sora looked at the twitching creature, he somehow felt that he had seen the creature before, "These creatures of darkness are fledgling emotions that feeds on the negativity which they are created on. Due to the fact that these creatures are not well-versed in their own existence, they are called the "Unversed". The one you see before you are known as a "Flood". They are the most common form of the Unversed. Like the Heartless, Nobodies, and even the Shadowrupt– the Unversed have various forms; each with their own weapon and power. And as creatures of darkness, both the Unversed and the Shadowrupt harbour a strong fear of the Keyblade."

* * *

"But wait a sec– you said that the Unversed were destroyed after Ventus' heart had gone to sleep. So how come the creatures have made a comeback?" Sora asked the sorcerer, causing the retired Keyblade Master to close his eyes a bit. "I'm afraid it's because Xehanort had found a way to bring back his second apprentice…" he solemnly answered, causing everyone else to be surprised. "Much like how Xehanort's Heartless and Nobody commanded the Heartless and Nobodies, respectively… as well as the Shadowrupt being controlled by their namesake– the Unversed are controlled by a boy wearing a mask. His name is Vanitas."

_~~~KH~~~_

For some reason, the name "Vanitas" have struck a chord within Sora. During his last journey in the Sleeping Worlds, Sora came across a boy who looked so much like him. Could that be Vanitas…? He shook the thought out of his head, "Now then, Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy. Go forth– find Nyra, and bring her home. And find Terra, Aqua, and Ventus… and bring them back to the Realm of Light." Master Yen Sid instructed. "Okay, let's get going!" Sora said to the others, causing them to nod a bit before running for the door. Unknown to the quartet, the request that Master Yen Sid had asked them to do… have become a new journey.


	6. New Orleans (Nyra)

**_*Author's Note:_**_ Before we start with the chapter, you may notices that as the story progress, I will do Nyra's side of the story before doing the main POV (Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy). This will be for the ten worlds that will be visited first in the story, including this one. While reading Nyra's side of the story may be optional, it does hold some hidden truths that can be somehow found in the "Chirithy Reports" - a series of pages that is collected when Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy visited the worlds Nyra was in; much like the "Xehanort Reports", "Ansem Reports", "Secret Reports", "Secret Ansem Report", and "Roxas' Diary". Anyways I digress. I would also like to take the time to credit MetallicVoice, as the story entitled "Down in New Orleans" ( s/5680079/1/Down-in-New-Orleans) was used with his (or her) permission as inspiration for the scenario.*****_

* * *

_Normal POV_

**_New Orleans: Dr. Facilier's Voodoo Emporium_**

**_(Cue in "Villains of a Sort")_**

"Now that you are a member of the Villain Council, Dr. Facilier– the time has come for you to gain the power to control the Heartless." Maleficent said as she stood in front of a man dressed as a witch doctor. She then caused a Heartless to appear before the Heartless approached the witch doctor's shadow. With a will of its own, the man's shadow cautiously approached the small creature. Seeing this, Dr. Facilier looked back at the dark fairy before him. "I can definitely use the Heartless to repay my debt to my friends on the other side, and I can be able to have New Orleans in the palm of my hand." He replied with a smile.

_~~~KH~~~_

"Yes. Not only this world, but countless other worlds, as well." Maleficent said as the masks behind Dr. Facilier begin to smile malevolently. "I see my friends love the idea, Maleficent." The witch doctor said with the laugh when he looked back at his "friends", "You gots yourself a deal. When I find the Twilight Princess, I will stop at nothin' to hand her over to you." "There is one more matter that you need to be aware of." Maleficent warned, "Do you know of two Keyblade Wielders named Sora and Riku?" "I don't think I've ever heard of those names." Dr. Facilier shook his head, but the word "Keyblade" sparks his curiosity. Maleficent told the witch doctor about Sora and Riku, and that there's a chance of them arriving in this world to search for the Twilight Princess, along with Donald and Goofy. "You must do anything you can to stop them, and capture the Twilight Princess." She told him, causing Dr. Facilier to laugh. "Now, don't cha worry, chère– The folks 'round here didn't call me the 'Shadow Man' for nothing." He reassured her. Once Maleficent have given him the power over the Heartless, she disappear in a portal of green fire– but not before warning the witch doctor about the Shadowrupt for he and the four protagonists are not the only ones searching for the Twilight Princess.

_~~~KH~~~_

**_("Villains of a Sort" fades)_**

Alone in his dark parlour, the Shadow Man grabbed his cane. "Now, let's see what we can do." And with that, he managed to summon 13 Soldiers and 7 Neo Shadows. The witch doctor laughed when he was successful in summoning the 20 Heartless, "Now we're cookin'! We're gonna find ourselves a princess. Search everywhere– the Quarter, the bayou … Once you've found her, report back to me at once. Now go! Allez!" the Shadow Man ordered as he laughs again when the Heartless began their search, eager to accomplish his first mission within the Villain Council.

* * *

_Nyra's POV_

The moment Nyra walked out of the corridor of twilight, she found herself in an abandoned building. Sunlight pours in through the holes in the ceiling, numerous cobwebs and a thick layer of dust are everywhere in the spacious room. Nyra sneezed a bit when she decided to head for the double doors, only to realize they're locked– providing more proof that the building was abandoned. Thinking about how she managed to summon the Keyhole, and unlock the shackle and guillotine… she also remembers what the man had said to her: _"Although memories of the previous lives were erased, the mannerisms are still etched within the hearts."_ Placing her hand on the door, Nyra place her focus on the lock until she heard the lock click and fell to the ground, she took a deep breath and opened one of the two doors.

_~~~KH~~~_

**_(Cue in field theme: "Down in New Orleans")_**

The sights and sounds greeted Nyra when she walked out of the door and locked it again before anyone could notice; music from the parading musicians filled her ears as she watches the people dancing merrily to the music. _"So, this must be New Orleans…" _Nyra thought to herself, _"Now I have to do is to find Mama Odie."_ She sighs when it dawn to her that she have no idea on what Mama Odie looks like– it will be like finding a needle in a haystack. "Easier said than done…" As Nyra was lost in her thoughts, she found herself at the dock. She quickly noticed a forming crowd of photographers and women– the majority of the crowd reveals to be the latter squealing like fan girls.

* * *

Nyra also notice the giant banners reading "WELCOME PRINCE NAVEEN!" as a boat began to dock, a ramp was lowered for a young man with the shiny teeth and face that have the female mob screaming. Hundreds of girls became more frantic when the prince began to walk down the ramp, strumming a ukulele. Seeing that she wouldn't get any answers if she asked, Nyra decided to explore the rest of the city. She was having a hard time thinking of a way to ask for Mama Odie without arousing any suspicion; she knows that the knowledge of other worlds must be kept secret. "Faldi Faldonza!" Her train of thoughts were shattered when she heard people screaming from the dock– and this time, the screams were more of terror than glee.

_~~~KH~~~_

Nyra ran back to the dock, only to see the same shadow-like creatures from her vision beginning to surround the prince– any girls around him before had fled. "Shadowrupt!" she cast Thunder at a Shadowrupt, gaining the dark creatures' attention. "Get to safety!" she told the young man, earning a nod from the prince before he ran off.

* * *

**_(Cue in combat theme: "Friends on the Other Side")_**

The Shadowrupt snarled as their blood eyes fell upon the Star Child, causing her to get a feeling that the monsters' intended target is HER. They began to leap for Nyra, only for the latter to create a barrier around herself. As the dark creatures claw the barrier she quickly unleashed a powerful light spell to cast the Shadowrupt into oblivion before 13 Soldiers appeared and began to surround her. Familiar with the Heartless, Nyra rushed forward and performed a combo on one before unleashing a powerful Firaga spell on the others. Munny absorbed into Nyra as the Soldiers fade away into the darkness.

**_("Friends on the Other Side" fades")_**

* * *

Nyra began to lower her guard when she heard the young man approaching her. "Ashidanza…" the prince studies her, with his hand on his hat. Nyra remembers seeing that same look on Castor's face during her time on the Grid, causing her to roll her eyes inwardly. "Are you all right?" She asked the prince, snapping him out of the trance. "Oh, yes… I am in your debt, milady." He said sheepishly before recovering by sweeping his hat off his head and bowing to her, causing Nyra to grow a bit embarrassed. "Don't worry about it, Your Highness. That won't really be necessary, anyways." But the prince didn't listen; he continues to smile as he plopped his hat back onto his head, eyes trained on her. "Where are my manners? I am Prince Naveen of Maldonia. Perhaps there's a way for me to repay you." He paused a bit before an idea came into his head. "Hey, how about a date?"

_~~~KH~~~_

Wait, what?! That has taken Nyra by surprise. "Oh! You mean– No…" she tries to recompose herself, "I'm so sorry, Your Highness, but I'm afraid I have an unfinished business to take care of first." She politely turned down; even though a blush didn't appear across her face, Nyra can feel her cheeks heat up. "Fair enough." Prince Naveen stated before noticed the parading musicians. A mischievous smile formed across his face. "Perhaps you would like to dance, yes?"

_~~~KH~~~_

"Oh, I don't think that's such a good–" Nyra's sentence was completely cut off when the prince grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the musicians, leading her in a dance just outside a café– the forming crowd cheered as she began to blush. Prince Naveen kept on twirling and leading her, and with some difficulty, she managed to extract herself from the prince's hold and lose him in the crowd. After giving a shrug, the prince decided to pull his ukulele out and play along with the musicians– unaware of a Neo Shadow witnessing the whole thing, before disappearing into the ground.

* * *

**_New Orleans: Duke's Café_**

**_(Cue in field theme: "Down in New Orleans")_**

Having entered the café after losing the prince in the crowd, Nyra sat down in relief at one of the tables as a waitress walked over with a menu in her hand. Her wavy black hair is tied back in a low ponytail, and her dark skin is complimented nicely with the yellow dress she's wearing. "Never seen you before… You're new here?" the waitress asked as she handed the menu to Nyra. "Not exactly– I'm just visiting…" the Star Child replied before asking the waitress, "I'm looking for someone named Mama Odie. You wouldn't happen to know where she is, do you?" the waitress just shook her head, "Sorry, I couldn't be of much help. So what is it that you'd like?" she asked, bringing Nyra's attention to the menu in her hand. Browsing through the list of food that is somewhat unfamiliar to her, Nyra noticed an image of a plate of some sort of brown pastry with powdered sugar on top. "I guess I'll try this– it looks delicious." She showed the waitress the image, causing her to smile warmly. "One order of beignets, coming right up." And with that, the waitress headed off to the kitchen. Looking back at the menu to check the price, Nyra dug her pocket for the Munny that she obtained from the Heartless; thankful that it was more than enough– she could even tip the waitress.

_~~~KH~~~_

**_("Down in New Orleans" fades; Cue in "Rowdy Rumble")_**

A screech from within the kitchen brought her attention to the chef stumbling out of the kitchen with an apron splattered with food stains, trembling in fear. Nyra got up from her seat to check in on the chef as the waitress rushed out, catching a glimpse of blue from the corner of her eye. Turning her head, Nyra spotted a small, shadow-like creature twitching around in the kitchen– her eyes widened as she recognized the creature, remembering her previous encounter with the Unversed when she was five. But the Unversed were destroyed when Ven's heart had gone to sleep, so what are they doing here now? Hearing a crash, she shook the thought out of her head. "Leave it to me!" and with that, rushed into the kitchen.

_~~~KH~~~_

Nyra somehow managed to have the element of surprise as the Unversed saw her and tried to dash off to hide, "Oh no you don't!" she quietly casted Stop on the Unversed. Surprised to see that the spell is wearing off faster than expected, Nyra make a dive for it– wrestling with it for a few seconds. The Unversed scratched at the Star Child as they rolled right into the pantry and hit a sack of flour, but Nyra refuse to loosen her death grip on the creature. "Keep it still!" Nyra looked back with the Unversed trapped in her vice-like grip to see the waitress, holding a frying pan over her head and ready to hit the creature. "–Hey, wait!" but the waitress swung her frying pan.

* * *

**_("Rowdy Rumble" fades)_**

The Unversed became limp as the second the frying pan hit the creature with a hard clang, causing Nyra to look at it and the waitress completely awestruck as the creature fades away into darkness. "You all right?" The waitress asked as she helped Nyra up onto her feet, "Yeah, thanks." the Star Child smiled as she brushed the flour off, "You got a pretty good arm, there." The waitress let out a sigh of relief. "I just thought that creature was too fast for you, too. And besides– it's no good standing around, doing nothing. I'm Tiana, by the way." She stated before introducing herself, "Nyra. And I'm sorry about the mess. If you'd like, I can help clean up." The Star Child offered, causing the waitress to smile a bit. "That's very sweet of you, Nyra. Thanks, now let's get this cleaned up. And then, I'll get your beignets."

_~~~KH~~~_

It has taken a few good minutes before the kitchen is back to normal. Nyra sat back down at her table when the door opened, causing the bell attached to the doorframe to ring. A man in a beige suit and a green tie walked in as Tiana passed by with a tray of the other customers' orders, "Morning, Mr. La Bouff." She greeted. "Good morning, Tiana." The man replied before noticing Nyra across the table, "Mind if I join you?" he asked. "Not at all, Mr. La Bouff." The Star Child shook her head before he sat down in a chair across from her, "Congratulations on being voted 'King of the Mardi Gras parade.'" Tiana stated as she gave a customer their order, "Caught me completely by surprise…for the fifth year in the row!" Mr. La Bouff said with a laugh, "Now, how about I celebrate with–"

_~~~KH~~~_

"Beignets?" Tiana cuts in as she places the two plates of beignets in front of both Mr. La Bouff and Nyra, "Got a fresh batch just waiting for you." "Well, keep them coming till I pass out!" Mr. La Bouff stated before taking notice that the Star Child was about to pay for her beignets, "It's quite all right, dear. Your beignets are on me." He offered as he pulled out enough cash for the two orders of beignets. Nyra was speechless by the wealthy man's generosity, only for the door to open again.

* * *

**_(Cue in "Innocent Times")_**

"Oh, Tia! Tia, Tia, Tia, did you hear the news?" a young woman in a pink dress rushed over to where Tiana is, and dance around her like a little puppy. "Hey, Charlotte." Tiana greeted the hyper woman before getting a few feathers from the young woman's boa in her mouth; Charlotte then took an empty chair and sat down beside Mr. La Bouff, "Tell her. Oh, tell her, Big Daddy." Nyra nearly choked on her beignet when she realized that the young woman is Mr. La Bouff's daughter – not only on how good it tasted, but mostly on how the hyper Charlotte is related to this generous man. "What news?" Nyra asked before catching herself, knowing that she was meddling with the world's affairs. "Oh, yeah, Prince Naveen–" Mr. La Bouff began as he reaches for a newspaper before his daughter cuts in and took the paper, "Prince Naveen of Maldonia is coming to New Orleans!" She squealed like a fan girl as she admires the picture, "Oh! Isn't he the bee's knees?"

_~~~KH~~~_

When Nyra looked at the picture, her eyes widens as she remember seeing the same teeth and face. "Hey, I've seen him before coming here." She stated as the memory of meeting the prince flashes in her mind, "He even pulled me into a dance…" the Star Child must have muttered out loud because Charlotte was looking at her, "You danced with the prince? Aren't you lucky? Tell me– is he a good dancer?" she asked, causing Nyra to rub the back of her neck. "Well, you could say he's one heck of a dancer." The Star Child stated with a laugh, causing the hyper woman to remember something.

_~~~KH~~~_

"Speaking of dancing, tell them what you did, Big Daddy. Tell them!" she said, shaking her father a bit; something tells Nyra that Charlotte is the type that couldn't stay still longer than the Unversed she fought with earlier. "Well, I in–" The hyper woman cuts her father off again, "Big Daddy invited the prince to our masquerade ball tonight. Tell them what else you did, Big Daddy." Mr. La Bouff was about to speak, only to grow hesitant. "Go on." "And he's stay–" He began, only for Charlotte to try cutting him off, again. "And he's staying–" But before she could finish, Mr. La Bouff stuffed a beignet into his daughter's mouth. "And he's staying at our house as my personal guest."

* * *

"Oh, Lottie, that's swell." Tiana stated as she brought another plate of beignets for Mr. La Bouff, "A little word of advice– my mama always said 'The quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach.'" And that's when Charlotte took the last beignet from Nyra's plate, "Ah! That's it!" she got up and hugged Tiana from behind. "Oh, Tia. You're a bona fide genius! I'm gonna need about 500 of your man-catching beignets for my ball tonight. Excuse me, Daddy." Lottie then dug around her father's pocket for cash and gave it into the surprised waitress' arms, "Will this about cover it?" the expression on the waitress' face grow from astonishment into a genuine happiness. "T-this should cover it just fine, Lottie." Tiana said, "This is it! I'm getting my restaurant!" "Tonight my prince is finally coming. And I sure as heck ain't letting him go!" and as quickly she had arrived, Charlotte grabbed her father and left the diner.

_~~~KH~~~_

**_("Innocent Times" fades)_**

A man wearing a tall hat walked out of the diner a few moments later– but as he does, Nyra could have sworn that the man's shadow was moving on its own; the shadow– and the strong darkness she sensed– were enough to leave the Star Child uneasy. First the Shadowrupt and Heartless at the docks, the Unversed in the kitchen, and now the man that just left… Nyra shook her head a bit when she saw Tiana approaching, "Well, your friend's quite a character." the Star Child said, causing the waitress to smile in amusement. "Yeah, that's Lottie for you. Sorry for getting you caught up in all this." Tiana began to clear the empty plates and grabbed the menu from where that man was sitting, only for Nyra to help out to the waitress' surprise. "It's quite all right, Tiana. She actually reminds me of a friend." The Star Child replied before the Unversed came across her mind.

_~~~KH~~~_

"Tiana, did you had any other encounters with the Unversed before I got here?" Nyra asked; confusing the waitress until the latter understood what the Star Child was asking about. "That creature in the kitchen? It's actually the first time for me…" Tiana shook her head before thinking out loud, "So that's what it's called… For a moment there, I thought it was something the Shadow Man would conjure up." What Tiana had said caught Nyra's attention, "'Shadow Man?'" the Star Child asked, thinking back at the man wearing a tall hat. "Dr. Facilier. He's a witch doctor that specializes in voodoo. But I'd stay clear of him if I were you– especially if you know what's good for you." Tiana explained with a serious expression, "Some people 'round here think that they're taking the easy way by going to him, but it's not worth it. The only way to make it in this world, and accomplish your dreams and goals, is through hard work." Seeing that Tiana has a point, Nyra nodded solemnly before continuing helping the waitress out.

* * *

"So I take it your restaurant is a dream of yours?" Nyra asked as she and Tiana walked out of the café once the waitress' shift is done, "Yeah, my daddy and I shared this dream when I was very little." She stated before noticing a trolley approaching. "The next time you're visiting New Orleans, you should come by my restaurant. I'll see you around, Nyra. And good luck finding Mama Odie." Tiana said as she hopped on, "Thanks, Tiana! And good luck with your restaurant!" Nyra called out before noticing something from the corner of her eye. Turning her head, the Star Child caught a glimpse of a Neo Shadow sinking into the ground and slinking away into an empty alley. Nyra gave chase and turned the corner into the alley, she felt something sweeping her feet from under her. Picking herself up, she noticed that whatever caused her to fall is nowhere to be seen– along with the Neo Shadow.

_~~~KH~~~_

"Enchanté, Mademoiselle." Nyra whipped around to see the man she saw from the diner, "A tip of the hat from Dr. Facilier." The man introduced himself as he pulled out a card from his jacket and gave it to the Star Child. Nyra took a good look at the card; it has an image of a skull on it while the card read under the name: "Tarot reading, charms, potions; Dreams made real." "You're not from around here, are ya?" the Shadow Man asked, causing Nyra to remember Tiana's warning. "No… If you'll excuse me, Dr. Facilier–" She began to say as she cautiously walked pass the witch doctor and make her way for the alley's exit, only for Dr. Facilier to interrupt. "If I were a betting man– and I'm not, I stay away from games of chance– I'd wager you're from another world."

_~~~KH~~~_

**_(Cue in "Villains of a Sort")_**

The statement stopped the Star Child in her tracks, causing her to look back at the witch doctor. "How did you know that?" Nyra interrogated as she got herself in a defensive stance, "You came here looking for someone– to help you regain your memories." The Shadow Man added. It irritated the Star Child that the witch doctor seems to know why she's here in the first place, "No more games, Shadow Man. Who told you about the outside world?" Nyra demanded. Dr. Facilier narrowed his eyes a bit when he heard his nickname, knowing that someone must have told the young woman about him. "My cards have the ability to tell the past, present, and future." The witch doctor told her, somewhat avoiding the question she asked earlier. "It's through these cards that I've learn of your eventual arrival– as well as your reason on visiting New Orleans. If you'd like, we can have a little fortune-telling session; free of charge– just think of it as a way to help you regain your memories. My office happens to be right over there."

* * *

**_("Villains of a Sort" fades)_**

He pointed his cane at a nearby door decorated with voodoo masks and brightly lit torches, giving it an ominous look that leaves Nyra uneasy. The door slowly opened, making the Star Child even more uneasy– something tells her that Tiana is right about the Shadow Man, and this is a bad place to be. "Now, don't cha worry your pretty little head off– It's just a little parlour trick, here. I even have some friends on the other side that can help us with your memories. Please, come right in." Dr. Facilier reassured Nyra as he guides her into his office, causing the door to ominously close on its own. Inside, the room was dark save for the somewhat comforting light over a circular table; the Star Child also noticed the various dolls, mask, and even sunken heads. Nyra shivered at the sunken heads as she continues having a feeling that something is not right– she studied the masks and trying her best to ignore the feeling that the dolls, masks, and sunken heads are watching her every move.

_~~~KH~~~_

"Please, have a seat." The Shadow Man pulled out a chair for the Star Child; despite being leery of the witch doctor, she cautiously sat down into the offered chair. Moving smoothly like a shadow, Dr. Facilier then took the seat on the opposite side of the table. He pulled out a deck of cards before shuffling them expertly before fanning his whole deck out and holding it out to the young woman, "Just pick out any three cards." He instructed. Although Nyra was looking at the witch doctor dubiously, she did what she was told. The Shadow Man then took the three cards and set them out on the table, flipping the first card on the left. The Star Child's eyes grew wide when an uncanny image of a Keyblade Master with black hair and a silver-haired woman dressed like a queen appeared on the card– the image of the couple happened to be, without a doubt, her parents.

_~~~KH~~~_

"I take it these are your parents. And correct me if I'm wrong; both of them have sacrificed themselves to protect you." The witch doctor asked as he pointed his bony finger at the image, causing Nyra to slowly nod. "How interesting…" Dr. Facilier mused to himself before looking at the young woman, "It appears that I'm in the company of visiting royalty. Ya know– I'm a royal myself on my mother's side." He stated– but the Star Child was unsure if he was telling the truth or not. "And while your mother came from a long line of royalty that have the ability of wielding a special Keyblade passed down through generations, you're a third generation Keyblade Wielder thanks to your daddy performing a ceremony on you as a baby." Hearing this revelation, Nyra looked at her right hand in surprise. Does Master Yen Sid knows about this? And if Master Aidan isn't the first in his family, then who is? Master Yen Sid may be like a grandfather to the Star Child, but he's a mentor to her father.

* * *

**_(Cue in "Disquieting")_**

The Shadow Man then flipped the card in the middle, revealing her waking up from her vision– the eerie details were very accurate, right down to the Dreamcatcher hanging above her bed. "It seems that what killed your parents have resurfaced…" He then ran his hand over the card, and the image has changed to that of her consulting the stars in Master Yen Sid's study. "And that is when you found out that there's more to you than ya thought." Nyra looked at the unsettling image before eyeing the witch doctor suspiciously, "How are you doing that?" she asked, causing Dr. Facilier to smirk.

_~~~KH~~~_

"It's like I said before, Your Highness– it's all in the cards. Past, present, and future." He stated as he gestured to each card in turn, "Must be frustrating, huh? Thinking that you were so sure 'bout yourself, only to uncover more secrets about you…" Nyra was beginning to see that the Shadow Man was making sense– just when she was certain about herself; she had to have the vision that revealed to her that she is the Goddess' reincarnation… and as much as she is still leery of the witch doctor, she solemnly nodded.

_~~~KH~~~_

"Now, I know you've heard of my…'reputation'…from some of the folks 'round here– but if you'd like, I got voodoo like you won't believe. And with my friends' help, I can recover all of your memories and unlock your full potential." And with that, he flipped the final card– revealing an image of the winged woman who bears a striking resemblance to the young woman– causing the Star Child to realize that the winged woman she saw from her vision, and even on the card, is the Goddess; her former incarnation. The background surroundings on the card turn out to be the Keyblade Graveyard with a heart-shaped moon in the sky– Kingdom Hearts… Behind the winged woman; flying up to Kingdom Hearts, is a silver phoenix that caused Nyra to look at her amulet to see that the silver bird on her amulet was based on the silver phoenix.

* * *

**_("Disquieting" fades)_**

"You know, we can make it happen sooner– it's the very least I can do for you." The witch doctor stated as he takes the three cards and added them back into his deck, shuffling them. "All you have to do is believe in ol' Facilier, here… and shake my hand. What do you say, Princess? Won't you shake a poor sinner's hand?" Dr. Facilier held his bony hand out, causing Nyra to hesitate a bit; she knew that she need to seek out Mama Odie– and even though the Shadow Man was making sense with what he had said, she is still wary of the witch doctor. Time ticked by slowly, something in the room made her wanting to make a decision as soon as possible. She reached out to the Shadow Man's hand, only to stop short of grasping it. A second later, despite of her hesitation and feeling that she's going to regret it, she took Dr. Facilier's hand and shook it.

_~~~KH~~~_

**_(Cue in "Friends on the Other Side")_**

Only to realise that she was right to regret it with the room flaring to life as the masks, dolls and sunken heads suddenly became animated. _*ARE YOU READY?*_ The voices and chants echoes around her, and the drums sounded as the seven Neo Shadow appeared from the ground; seeing that the Shadow Man is the one controlling the Heartless, Nyra instinctively jumped back and got herself into a defensive position– only for two snakes to appear and wrap themselves around her, keeping her in place! "What the?!" As the Star Child struggled to get out of the snakes' vice-like grip, she didn't see the witch doctor getting a handful of strange pink powder and blew the power at the young woman - the powder swirl around as Nyra felt something engulfing her before a searing pain overwhelmed the Star Child as she begin to shrink down to four feet.

_~~~KH~~~_

As she looked down at her arms, Nyra's eyes widen when she begin to notice silvery white feathers sprouting on her arms; the Star Child tried to brush the growing feathers off – only for them to stay on. Panic began to sets in when her arms began to expand into powerful wings as Nyra began to feel her outfit melting into her body like candle wax before being replaced with birds' feet complete with talons, and more feathers. Her raven hair morphed into three silvery-white crest feathers as her streamer-like tail began to grow until it reaches 7 feet– almost twice the length of her body. The pain grew like wildfire as Nyra's neck stretches out, causing her inaudible screams to gurgle out from her forming beak. _*YOU GOT WHAT YOU WANTED! BUT YOU LOST WHAT YOU HAD!* _As her transformation reaches its final stages, Nyra could barely hear the Shadow Man's sinister laughter of triumph in the distance, causing the third card that have landed on the floor to shrivel in flames as the powder ceased– revealing the same silver phoenix that replaced the raven-haired Star Child.

* * *

**_("Friends on the Other Side" fades)_**

The phoenix looked at its wings in horror, with its bright cerulean eyes being the only feature of the Star Child that hasn't changed. "What did you do to me!?" The phoenix demanded, only for the witch doctor to laugh. "Feisty li'l thing, aren't ya? I did say I'd help you recover your memories, didn't I?" This shocked the phoenix, "No–"

_~~~KH~~~_

"And now, Princess, we just have to hand you over to Maleficent." Dr. Facilier added. "Maleficent?" Nyra asked before the reason he knew about the outside world and why he turned her into a phoenix slowly dawns to it, "You… You tricked me!" it angrily accused the Shadow Man. "I was hoping you might be satisfied, Your Highness. But you shouldn't be blaming me when you can blame my friends on the other side." He stated before slowly approaching the phoenix, conjuring a cage.

_~~~KH~~~_

"No…" the Neo Shadows were beginning to surround her before some of the voodoo dolls begin to climb up and latch onto every part of it, especially the neck and wings. Panic begins to rise in the phoenix before a bright light suddenly burst out from the phoenix, knocking the voodoo dolls back and blinding the masks and sunken heads. The Neo Shadow had to sink back into the ground to avoid the light as the witch doctor shielded his eyes– flapping its wings, the phoenix awkwardly begin to fly for the first time around the room. Upon approaching the door, the phoenix closed its eyes before the door swung open on its own– almost like it was being opened in a hurry by an unseen force. Dr. Facilier lowered his arm in time to see the phoenix flying out and tried to stop it, only to obtain a single feather. "Après elle! Tout de suite!" he ordered, causing the Neo Shadows to give pursuit.

* * *

It was unsure how far Nyra had flown, but her panic of getting captured subsides as she flew through the overgrown bayou– the only thing that worries the Star Child is how to break the spell cast upon her and turn back into her normal form. Shaking the thought out of head, she noticed a large tree with a boat nestled among its branches. Upon landing awkwardly, she was ambushed by the seven Neo Shadows that were with the Shadow Man! Realizing that she couldn't exactly fight them off in her current form, and is unsure on how she did that light attack from before– Nyra readied herself to take off. But before the Neo Shadows could attack, one of them was hit by some sort of light. Seeing that one of its dark brethren was destroyed by the light, two more looked back at where the light came from– only to be obliterated by that same light.

_~~~KH~~~_

The silver phoenix noticed that the four remaining Neo Shadows were beginning to fear whatever it was that's causing the light that now eradicated two of the four Neo Shadows, with the last two being destroyed as they tried to escape. Although she was surprised, Nyra began to relax– only to be surprised by a snake. "Juju! You stop scaring that poor gal." Both the snake and the silver phoenix looked back to see an elderly blind woman approaching them with a club before blowing its glowing tip out like a candle. _"So she's the one who took out those Heartless."_ Nyra realized in awe as the snake approached the blind woman like a pet dog, with its head lowered in shame– seeing this made Nyra feel sorry for Juju. "Now I know you wanna greet our guest as much as I do, but the poor dear has been through so much after messing around with the Shadow Man."

_~~~KH~~~_

Nyra lowered her head in shame before realizing something– how did this woman know that she's been messing around with the Shadow Man? Reading the silver phoenix's mind, the blind woman laughs. "That light in your heart is one of the only few that I can still see in spite of being blind. If you think about it, the reason the Heartless ambushed you is because of that heart of yours– it's in a balance of both light and dark." She stated, causing Nyra to grow confused. "Who are you?" She asked the blind woman before the answer slowly dawns to her, "You're Mama Odie, aren't you?" the blind woman laughed, "In the flesh. I know why you're here, child. But how 'bout we get you back to normal, first." And with that, Mama Odie pointed her club at Nyra– causing some of her light magic to swirl around the silver phoenix.

* * *

**_(Cue in "La Pace")_**

As Nyra felt Mama Odie's light magic beginning to engulf her, she instantly took notice on how different the light magic is compared to the Shadow Man's dark magic. Where the Star Child felt a searing pain in Dr. Facilier's voodoo, the magic from Mama Odie is more soothing with its flowing movement resembling water. The feathers shed as the wings changes back into arms while her outfit begins to show and her raven hair replaces the crest. The beak slowly disappears as she grows back to her normal height, losing the phoenix's tail in the process, while the phoenix's feet were replaced with black boots. The light faded as the raven-haired Star Child stand in the place of the silver phoenix.

_~~~KH~~~_

Nyra swayed unsteadily a bit before noticing her arms, causing her to realize that she is back in her true form. "Now if you weren't the Twilight Princess, then I wouldn't be able to turn you back." Mama Odie stated, causing the Star Child to look at her at surprise. "That form happens to be something that was never meant to be awakened yet, but I managed to seal that ability away until you're able to use it at will." The blind woman continued, reading the Star Child's mind.

_~~~KH~~~_

**_("La Pace" fades)_**

"Now come along– we have some memories to find." Nyra shook her head to recover from her shock of that phoenix form being an ability that was not meant to be awakened at the precise moment, and followed Mama Odie and Juju. Despite the ruined state of the boat, Nyra noticed how liveable it is on the inside. As Mama Odie approached a bathtub filled with some sort of soup, she gestured the Star Child to approached the tub and look in before sticking her club in the soup. "Gumbo, gumbo, in the pot! We need the gal's memories, whatcha got?"

* * *

The light flashes from the gumbo tub before taking on a form of a Keyhole, "That's right… when I summoned that Keyhole during Sora's and Riku's exam, I somehow managed to unlock the guillotine and shackle…" Nyra said, thinking out loud when she recalls her "misadventure" in the Mark of Mastery Exam. "Summoning the Keyholes are one of your abilities from your previous live that you have awakened the moment you needed it. If you think about it, there must have been something special about that world where you summoned that Keyhole– otherwise, you wouldn't have been able to awaken the same power as them Keyblades; to open or close any lock or door– be it to a physical object, to the heart of a person or world, or to a gate or pathway between worlds." Mama Odie stated, causing Nyra to wonder that since she was able to create the corridor of light, the corridor of darkness, and the corridor of twilight… did she have this ability this whole time, only to be awakened when she was following Sora and Riku?

_~~~KH~~~_

As the Star Child thought about what Mama Odie had said, she also realized that the blind woman was right about something special about the Destiny Islands. "It's because Kairi is there, isn't it." Nyra asked, causing Mama Odie to nod. "Your memories can be recovered by exposing yourself to the Keyholes found in the worlds corresponding with the Princesses of Heart. In Kairi's case, you also need to visit the Keyhole found in Radiant Garden." She said as she sees images of the worlds that the Star Child needed to go, "But first, I'd recommend visiting the Keyhole of Atlantica." This confused the young woman. "Atlantica? But there isn't a Princess of Heart in that world." Nyra stated, causing Mama Odie to laugh. "There's more to that world than meets the eye." She replied, causing the Star Child to remember something. "How'd you know all of this?" Nyra asked suspiciously, "It's supposed to be kept secret." The blind woman laughed again, "Just because I'm a 197-year-old blind lady, doesn't mean that I ain't aware of what's 'round me – I can sense the light and darkness along with the worlds outside of this one." Mama Odie said, "Now, don't you worry, child– your secret's safe with Mama." This caused Nyra to smile a bit. "Thank you, Mama Odie. You've been a big help." "Now, you better skedaddle before the Shadowrupt and Heartless find you again." Nyra nodded before summoning a corridor of twilight and walking through, fully aware of what she needs to do.


	7. New Orleans (Part 1)

_***Author's Note: **__As promised, this here is the chapter where Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy visited the world. But before we begin with the chapter, I would like to take the time to credit 4Soldiers, as the story entitled "Kingdom Hearts: Lost Reason" (s/9100772/55/Kingdom-Hearts-Lost-Reason) was used with his (or her) permission as inspiration for the scenario. As well as Aaron1248 from deviantart who have given permission to feature two of his Heartless designs.__*****_

* * *

It was quiet in the bayou as the sun slowly rose, but the peaceful silence was soon shattered upon four new arrivals. "Where are we?" Sora wondered as he looked around before noticing something different, everything around both Sora and Riku are a lot larger than usual– even Donald and Goofy. Goofy's entire body has been transformed into that of a terrapin turtle, with the exception of his head while Donald has the most subtle change of all four of them. Looking down to see their webbed hands, Sora and Riku realized that they have been turned into frogs. The two frogs looked back at Donald– only for the mage to shake his head to deny using any magic, "Well, look on the bright side, Sora– You can be able to get first place in standing long jump." Riku stated with smirk and a teasing hint in his voice. "Real funny, Riku!" the brown frog said before a scream filled the bayou air.

_~~~KH~~~_

_**(Cue in combat theme: "Friends on the Other Side")**_

The four travellers tensed up as they quickly realized where the sound came from, "C'mon!" Sora decided to jump over Riku as they ran toward where the scream came from. As they got close to the bayou's shore, they quickly noticed a female frog trying to fight off the gators as she tried to work on a raft– only the gators' skin are darker than usual and they have blood red eyes, along with a symbol that cause the two frogs to realize that they're no ordinary gators. "Shadowrupt." Riku recognized before he and Sora leaped in between the female frog and the gators, "Stay back." The silver frog warned as the two frogs summoned their Keyblades and the duck and turtle summoned their weapons. The female frog nodded before hopping off.

* * *

**(INFORMATION: Defeat all of the Shadowrupt!)**

One of the gators tried to snap its jaws at Goofy, only for the knight to quickly draw in his head and legs and spun out of harm's way– only to get slapped away by the tail. While the Shadowrupt was distracted by Goofy, Sora did a few good combos before freezing its jaws. The coldness of the Blizzaga is effective enough to weaken the gator– enough for Goofy to spin at the Shadowrupt's side, reducing it to the black dust. Riku landed a couple combos on the second gator before it spun around, sending the two frogs flying. Without thinking, Riku whipped out his long tongue; and hitting the Shadowrupt in the head– stunning the Shadowrupt as stars began to circle around its head. "I got it!" Donald shouted as he cast Thundaga on the dazed gator, casting it into oblivion. Focusing on the last Shadowrupt, the four visitor surrounds it with Donald freezing its tail with a Blizzard spell before Goofy spun into it– shattering the ice and weakening it. Sora perform an Icebreaker attack on its jaws to further weaken it while Riku slid beneath the gator's belly and finish the job with a Shadowbreaker attack.

_~~~KH~~~_

_**("Friends on the Other Side" fades)**_

The two frogs, duck, and turtle have dismissed their respective weapon when the female frog came out of hiding and approached them, "I don't know where y'all came from, but I appreciate it." She said before noticing the damaged raft. "If only those gators hadn't ruined the raft…" The two frogs noticed the raft, realizing that some of the damages were from them when they were fighting the Shadowrupt. "We can help you, if you'd like." Sora offered, surprising the female frog. "Well, that's mighty swell of y'all…" she started before trailing off, realizing that she didn't catch their names when they fought the gators off. "I'm Sora." The brown frog introduced himself when he realizes it, as well. "And this is Donald, Goofy, and Riku." He gestured the duck, turtle, and silver frog, respectively. The female frog smiled, "I'm Tiana. And thanks again for the help." She said as she hopped over toward the raft.

* * *

It has taken a few minutes before the raft was repaired, "I thought the gators were gone when those three came by just as I was finishing the raft. Who knows what would become of me if y'all hadn't come by when you did." Tiana said, "Although I've never seen any gators like those, before." She added; saying her thoughts out loud. "Well, we're just glad you're okay." Goofy replied before Sora helped Tiana tighten a knot. "Tiana, did you see any other Shadowrupt around here?" he asked, confusing the female frog a bit. "The gators that attacked you…" Riku explained, only for Tiana to shake her head. "'Shadowrupt?' Is that what they're called? I don't think there are any others…" she answered before pausing a bit, "I figured there's something not normal about those gators… In fact– I thought those gators were something the Shadow Man had conjured." This confused the four visitors.

_~~~KH~~~_

"'Shadow Man?'" Donald asked, "He's a witch doctor that specializes in voodoo– and the reason why we're frogs." She explained. Seeing that her audience were– more or less– tilting their heads in confusion, Tiana continues. "I'm actually a human." This surprises the four visitors a bit, "Riku and I are human, too." Sora stated. Tiana looked at the two frogs, "I'm guessing y'all been messing with the Shadow Man as well?" she asked. "Actually, we're not exactly sure how we got turned into frogs." Riku stated, causing Sora to get an idea on how they were in their current form. Tiana look a bit before smiling a bit, "Perhaps y'all can come along." She said before grabbing an acorn nearby. "But first, we have to get Prince Naveen up…" she mostly said to herself before throwing the acorn, it sailed through the air before entering a knothole in a nearby tree– gaining an "Ow!" a brief second later. "Wow! She's got a good arm, there." Sora whispered to Riku, only for Tiana to hear the brown frog. "Thanks." She smiled before calling out, "Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty! The gators are gone."

* * *

Another frog peeked out, still half-asleep, "We gotta get back to New Orleans and undo this mess YOU got us into– Along with these poor gentlemen, here." Tiana said as she got herself a stick to paddle the raft with before gesturing to Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy. "Well, I was not the one parading around with a phony-baloney tiara." The frog prince said as he hopped on to the raft before snapping off a twig with a web on it and begin strumming on it like a ukulele, "Music to paddle by." Sora looked at Riku, causing the latter to shrug before hopping onto the raft with Sora riding on Goofy's shell as the turtle and duck swim along the raft. The female frog looked back at Naveen as the silver frog grab a stick to help her paddle the raft, "We could use a little help." Tiana said to the strumming frog as Sora, Donald, and Goofy decided to push the raft from behind, causing the frog prince to stop strumming and look at her surprised. "Oh! I will play a little louder." He said before playing an upbeat tune, causing Riku to turn around to face the prince. "I don't think that's what she–" he stop short when he notice a pair of eyes poking up from the water behind the raft, "Sora!" the brown frog looked back in time to see the snout emerge and make its way for the raft. Tiana looked back to tell the prince "How about a little less picking and a–", only to let out a gasp. As the creature opened its jaw, it came to realize that this is a real gator!

_~~~KH~~~_

"Look out!" Sora called out as it get ready to swallow the frogs, duck and turtle, Donald and Goofy got out of the way with their weapon drawn. A frightened prince grabbed Tiana and shielded her as Sora and Riku hopped in front and summoned their Keyblades, ready to fight off the gator with Donald and Goofy. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" the gator backed up a bit, "Didn't mean to scare y'all, but I know that tune! 'Dippermouth Blues!'" it then pulled out a trumpet and begin playing the same upbeat tune. Realizing that the gator hold no threat, Naveen dropped Tiana. "Play it, brother!" he then grabbed his twig instrument and start playing along; "Oh, yeah!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy began to dance as the duet continues. Riku helped Tiana up as the two frogs, duck, and turtle are enjoying the presence of the music-playing gator, with Naveen hopping onto the creature's head as their duet ends. The gator then spun the frog prince around as the latter befriend the creature, "Where you been all my life?!" the gator exclaimed as it set Naveen down. "Where did you learn to play like that?" the frog prince asked, amazed by the talented creature. "Why, the bayou's the best jazz school in the world– All the greats play the riverboats." The gator said before sighing, "Louis would give anything to be up there, jammin' with the big boys."

_~~~KH~~~_

Hearing this, Sora hopped over towards Louis. "Hey, you should go for it– If it's what you've been dreaming about, you should follow it." The brown frog said, "Yeah!" Donald agreed. "You are really good." Goofy added, "They make a good point, my friend. So why don't you?" the frog prince asked. "Oh, I tried once. But… it didn't end well." Louis answered, causing Riku to imagine what exactly happened as Tiana round up the others. "It has been a real pleasure meeting you, Louis. And thank you kindly for not eating us, but we best be on our way." She said as the resume with their journey on their raft, surprising the gator. "Where y'all going?" Louis asked, "To find somebody to break this spell." Tiana said, confusing the gator even further. "What spell?" he asked, "Brace yourself, my scaly friend. We are not frogs. We are humans." Naveen told the gator.

* * *

"Wha–" Louis burst out laughing, "Y'all serious?" he asked. "I am Naveen, Prince of Maldonia." The frog prince introduced himself, "I'm Sora. And this is Riku, Donald, and Goofy." The brown frog said before respectively gesturing to the silver frog, duck, and turtle. "And she is Tiana, the waitress." Naveen continues as he mentioned the female frog before leaning towards the gator, "Do not kiss her." Tiana caught what the frog prince had said, and stopped paddling. "Now, just a second." She began, "This goon here got himself turned into a frog by a voodoo man, and now–" Louis dropped his trumpet and tensed up. "Voodoo?! You mean like the kind Mama Odie do?" he asked, confusing his audience. "Mama who-dee?" Naveen asked, "Mama Odie– She's the voodoo queen of the bayou. She got magic and spells, all kind of hoodoo." Louis explained, amazing his audience– They need to get to Mama Odie in order to turn back into their normal selves. "Could you take us to her?" the four frogs, duck, and turtle asked at the same time, earning a gasp from the gator. "Through the deepest, darkest part of the bayou? Facing razor-sharp pricker bushes and trappers and hunters with guns? No." Louis then plopped down under the tree and began playing a soulful tune on his trumpet.

_~~~KH~~~_

"Gawrsh, what should we do now?" Goofy wondered in a whisper, "We need to find Mama Odie to turn us back into our original form." Riku stated. "I'm sure Nyra can kiss you back into your true form, Riku." Sora teased, causing the silver frog to turn pink. "I would say the same for you with Kairi." The Keyblade Master countered, causing a light pink blush to faintly dust across the brown frog's face; "What I'm saying is that this 'Mama Odie' sounds powerful– and she may know where we can find Nyra." Even though Tiana and Naveen didn't know what the four were saying, Naveen smiled and walked past. "Watch and learn." He said as the frog prince approached the gator, "Louis, it is too bad we cannot help you with your dream. If only you were smaller, less toothy, you could play jazz to adoring crowds without scaring them." Louis stopped playing at the last part. Naveen continues, "Anyways, enjoy your loneliness, my friend. Abinaza." And with that, the frog prince return to the others for the gator to think. "Cute, but it's not gonna–" Tiana began as Riku watched the gator's face, "Three…two…one…" he quietly counted down to himself as Louis got up and approached the group as Naveen stopped the female frog and pointed back at the gator behind them. "Hey, guys! I just had me a crazy idea! What if I ask Mama Odie to turn me human?" Louis said, getting excited. "Louis! You are a genius!" Naveen replied as he grabbed Tiana's hand and hopped onto the gator's head, "Hallelujah!" Louis celebrated as he jumped into the water before turning his attention the quartet.

_~~~KH~~~_

_**(Cue in field theme: "Down in New Orleans")**_

Noticing a few chests, Sora and Riku hopped over and opened them. The large one that Riku opened contained a map of the bayou, _"This might come in handy…" _the silver frog thought to himself as he and Sora finished opening the chests before approaching the gator. "We'll head out to Mama Odie whenever y'all ready." Louis stated before the two frogs, duck, and turtle climbed onto the gator's back. "All aboard the 'Gator Express'! Next stop, Mama Odie!" and with that, Louis begin swimming off.

* * *

_**New Orleans: Firefly Glen**_

As they journey through the bayou, the quartet learn of Naveen's lifestyle and plan to marry Tiana's friend, Charlotte La Bouff– along with Tiana's dream of owning a restaurant. "So this restaurant of yours, is it going to have étouffée?" Louis asked Tiana, "Jambalaya, gumbo– it's gonna have it all." The female frog replied. "I've always wanted to try red beans and rice, muffulettas, po'boys–" The sound of a stomach growling filled the air, causing the company to look at Sora. "Sorry… All this talk about food has gotten me a bit hungry." The brown frog said, rubbing the back of his head with embarrassment. A second and third stomach growls that occurs a few seconds later came from Donald and Goofy, respectively. "Stop, Louis." Naveen then turn to the gator, "You two are making me so very hungry– along with some of our friends, here." A swarm of mosquitoes flew past, causing the frog prince's tongue to flick a bit. "Interesting." Naveen then hopped off the Gator and began swimming stealthily toward the swarm, "What are you doing?" Tiana asked– only for the frog prince to shush her. "You are frightening the food." He whispered before trying to use his frog tongue to catch one of the insects in the swarm he stumbles backwards, "This is harder than it looks." Naveen said with a laugh before getting up and trying again on a mosquito on a small branch– only for his tongue to latch on to the branch instead, causing the branch to breaks off and hit him in the mouth.

_~~~KH~~~_

Tiana brought her hand up to stifle a giggle when a firefly flew by and landed on a nearby dandelion, causing her tongue to get that same reaction. "What?! Oh, no. No, no, no. There is no way I am kissing a frog and eating a bug on the same day." Sora noticed Tiana's dilemma and hopped over, "You all right?" the brown frog asked– only to narrowly avoiding the persisting frog tongue. "Sorry," the female frog helped Sora up before catching her tongue, causing Riku to quickly take notice of Tiana's situation and hopped over to sit her down onto a log away from the dandelion. "Tiana, I noticed a couple berry bushes back there– are they edible?" Riku asked; remembering the same berry plants, Tiana nodded. The silver frog then turn to face Sora, "We'll bring some back to you, Tiana." The brown frog offered as Riku get Donald and Goofy. The female frog smiled gratefully at Sora's and Riku's gestured, "That's very sweet of y'all. Thank you–" her tongue began to react again. "Please, hurry!" she said in a muffled voice as she tries to keep her persisting tongue contained. No sooner the two frogs have left to get the berries with Donald and Goofy, her tongue began to react more persistently. "No! No, no." Tiana said as she feel herself being dragged toward the dandelion.

_~~~KH~~~_

Naveen managed to free his mouth from the branch, only to notice a firefly sitting on a dandelion– the very same firefly. Failing to notice Tiana, Naveen closes in on the dandelion and shot out his tongue at the same time as Tiana– missing the firefly and ended up getting their tongues tangled with one another! The four travelers returned with an armful of berries for Tiana, only to see the sudden mess. "Hold still." The female frog said as struggles to get their tongues untied with the frog prince commanding her amid the struggle, "Stop moving! You are making this very difficult!" Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy rushed over to their side as Louis turn to company "Y'all find anything to eat yet?" he asked before trailing off upon seeing Tiana and Naveen tied up, "Oh, my… Hang on. Ol' Louis got it covered." The gator said as he tried to untie the two frogs– only to make it worst despite his good intentions. "No! Louis, don't!" Sora protested, "No, no…" Naveen pleaded in pain at the same time as Tiana's "Don't…"

* * *

By the time Louis set them down, Tiana and Naveen have a "rubberband ball" look– and even more tied up. "How's that?" the gator asked, causing the silver frog to facepalm a bit as he and Sora began to find this whole mess humorous. "This could be a little better." Tiana mumbled as Louis give a quizzical look, "You know what this needs? A sharp stick! Be right back." He said. The quartet looked at one another worried, but before they could stop Louis, the gator has already left. Tiana and Naveen began to struggle a little harder, "This is all your fault." The female frog told the frog prince. "My fault? My fault…" Naveen argued, "Let me tell you something. I was having a wonderful time until–"

_~~~KH~~~_

"Well, looky here!" a new voice rang up, causing the quartet to look back to see the same firefly that Tiana and Naveen tried to catch fly past them and approach the tangled frogs. "Girl, I guess you and your boyfriend got a l'il carried away. Am I right?" the firefly asked, causing the Tiana and Naveen to deny at the same time. "Oh, no, no! He's not my boyfriend!" Tiana said at the same time as Naveen's "Do not be ridiculous! I am the Prince of Maldonia!" Riku hopped over to the firefly, "Tiana and Naveen kinda got their tongues tied up– and a friend tried to help, only he end up making it worse. So would you mind–" He said before the firefly interrupts the silver frog. "Just let me shine a l'il light on the situation." He grunted, trying to turn his light on– only for it to flicker for a brief second before going dim as the firefly broke wind by accident. "'scuse me." The firefly sheepishly smiled, "One more time now." He tried shaking his butt, resulting a flash before dimming out again. The firefly sigh as he twist his rear end like a lightbulb; and sure enough, that did the trick with his light glowing radiantly.

_~~~KH~~~_

"That's more better." He said satisfied as he fly closer to the tangled frogs and noticed how uncomfortable Tiana looked. "It's okay, baby. I don't explode me. I ain't no firecracka! Just got my big butt glowin'! That's right! Women loves a man with a big back porch!" The firefly then noticed how tied up they are, "Lord… You ain't kiddin'. That friend of yours done this up real good, for sure." He stated to Riku as he flies around before noticing the tip of someone's tongue. "Now where this go to at?" the firefly muttered before grabbing it and flying it toward Sora. "You mind holdin' this while I find the other end? On my signal, pull on it." Sora reached out and hesitantly grab onto it, "Whose is it, anyways?" the brown frog asked– but the firefly already flown over to where Naveen and Tiana are. "Hang on, Cap'. Just gonna give a l'il twist here." He said before squeezing himself in between the two frogs, "We're gettin' to know each other now!" the firefly whooped from the inside before his light seeped out though the frogs. Riku can hear the firefly singing a tune, _"Won't you catch a fish? Catch one, catch two. We're back in the bayou 'round fishin' time."_As the firefly finishes his song, he emerged again with another end of the tongue. "Okay! Pull now." Sora pulled on his end the same time as the firefly, causing Tiana and Naveen to let out a yelp as they fall apart– free from their tangled state. The second Sora identified the tongue he's holding, he dropped it as the firefly let go of the other tongue and brushed his hands.

* * *

_**(Cue in "Laughter and Merriment")**_

"It's 'bout time I introduce myself." The firefly said before using his light to spell out his name, "My name Raymond, but everybody call me 'Ray.'" "I'm Riku. And this is Sora, Donald, and Goofy." The silver frog introduced himself before he gestured respectively the brown frog, duck, and turtle. "Pardon me, but your accent…it's funny, no?" Naveen pointed out, but the firefly doesn't seem offended at all. "I'm a Cajun, brah– Born and bred in the bayou." Ray said with pride, "Y'all must be new 'round here, huh?" "Actually, we are from a place far, far away from this world." Naveen said as he pick himself up onto his feet. "Go to bed! Y'all from Shreveport?" Sora and Riku looked at each other in confusion, what kind of world are "Maldonia" and "Shreveport"? "No, no, no. We are people." Naveen corrected.

_~~~KH~~~_

"Prince Charming here got himself turned into a frog by a voodoo witch doctor." Tiana explained, gesturing to Naveen. "Well, there you go." Ray said as the frog prince give off a careless shrug and smile, "And we were on our way to Mama Odie's. We think maybe she–" The firefly flew over toward the female frog, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Mama Odie?" the firefly asked, causing Tiana to nod. "Y'all headed the wrong directional, Chère. Now what kinda jumble-head told y'all to go this away?" he asked just second before Louis returned, "I found a stick!"

_~~~KH~~~_

_**("Laughter and Merriment" fades)**_

Everyone looked at the gator before Tiana folded her arms in a way that reminds Sora of his mom when she was about to give a lecture. "Louis… Ray here says you've been taking us in the wrong direction." She confronted, causing Louis to drop the stick and chuckle nervously before stuttering on his excuse. "I was– Listen, I was confused by the topography a-and geography… and the choreography and photography–" "Choreography is dancing, Louis." Sora corrected, "Yeah. And photography is taking picture." Goofy added as Ray flies over to Tiana and Riku, "First rule of the bayou– never take direction from a gator." He whispered before bring his hand up to whistle. "Why, me and my relationals will help show y'all the way." Ray offered as thousands of shining fireflies begin to fill the dark, bayou air. "Ashidanza…" Naveen exclaimed in wonder, "Whoa…" Sora breathed as Ray flies over to a group of fireflies, "Hey, Cousin Randy! You ready for a l'il bayou zydeco?" he asked before picking up his instrument. "Ready when you are, Cousin Ray." One of them replied before the four fireflies begin to play an upbeat tune, causing the fireflies to form a line and make their way through the dark bayou– lighting a path. "C'mon, y'all! Just follow the bouncing butt!" Ray called before joining the line, causing the party to follow the light.

* * *

_**New Orleans: Dr. Facilier's Voodoo Emporium**_

_**(Cue in "Villains of a Sort")**_

A man dressed as the witch doctor hesitantly approached the masks, "Friends, I know I'm in hock with y'all pretty deep already. But it seems our little 'Froggy Prince' lost his way, and I need your generous assistance getting him back." The masks scowl, causing the man to laugh. "I hear you! 'Now, what's in it for y'all?'" he pull out a little voodoo doll as he continues, "Well, as soon as I dispose of Big Daddy La Bouff and I'm running this town," he laughs maliciously as he replace the doll as he conjures the image of New Orleans, "I'll have the entire world in the palm of my hand– along with other countless worlds with the help from the Heartless; once we find the Twilight Princess, as well. And while the Heartless feast on the hearts 'til they're content, you'll have all the wayward souls your dark l'il hearts desire."

_~~~KH~~~_

As he blew across the 'worlds', images of souls flies towards the masks who breathes it in– while the Heartless that the witch doctor has conjured tries to desperately and greedily claw at the illusions of the hearts that separated from the souls. "Y'all love that, don't you?" he said with a laugh before brushing his hands together, "So, we got ourselves a deal?" the mask looked at one another before the largest one opens its mouth, unleashing demonic shadows as the man conjure up more Heartless. "Now we're cookin'! We're gonna find ourselves a frog!" He said eagerly, "Search everywhere! The bayou, the Quarter–" the witch doctor turn his attention to the Heartless. "Bring him back to me alive! I need his heart pumpin'…_ for now. _Allez! Tout de suite!" And with that, the shadow demons slink away to begin their search with some of them following the Heartless into the bayou as the latter uses the scent of Naveen's heart as their guide.

_**("Villains of a Sort" fades)**_


	8. New Orleans (Part 2)

_***Author's Note: **__As promised, this here is the second part of the chapter where Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy visited the world. But before we begin with the chapter, I would like to take the time to credit 4Soldiers, as the story entitled "Kingdom Hearts: Lost Reason" (s/9100772/55/Kingdom-Hearts-Lost-Reason) was used with his (or her) permission as inspiration for the scenario. As well as blueflower1594, as the story entitled "The Bayou's Heart" (s/5884110/4/The-Bayou-s-Heart) was also used with his (or her) permission as inspiration for the scenario.__*****_

* * *

_**New Orleans: Frog Hunters Ground**_

"I'll take 'em the rest of the way." Ray offered to the rest of his family once the party reach dry land, "Nice meeting y'all!" Tiana called out before hopping away. "Bye-bye, Pookie!" Louis then followed Tiana and Naveen, with the quartet close behind after thanking the fireflies. Ray said something to Beaudreaux in French, causing the latter to reply "Will do, Cousin Ray!" "And don't forget to tell Angela, Ray-Ray say 'Bonne chance!'" he added before joining the company. "That's your girl?" Tiana asked the firefly, "Oh, no…" Ray laughed, "My girl– That's Evangeline."

_~~~KH~~~_

_**(Cue in "La Pace")**_

"Evangeline?" Riku asked, turning his head to join the conversation. "She the most prettiest firefly ever did glow." Ray explained before letting out a dreamy sigh, "You know, I talk to Evangeline most every night. She's kinda shy– Don't say much. And I know in my heart someday we're gonna be together." Hearing this cause Sora to think about Kairi. "Aw, that's so sweet." Tiana said before Naveen spoke up, "Yeah, so sweet… Just do not settle down so quickly, my friend– There are plenty of fireflies in the swamp. So what about you, Sora? I bet you already have girls fawning over you." The frog prince turned his head to the brown frog. "Actually, Riku and I have a friend– her name is Kairi." Sora said, gaining Louis' attention. "So whose girl's Kairi?" he asked, causing the brown frog to stammer a bit. "W-well, um…"

_~~~KH~~~_

"Sora's." Donald, Goofy, and Riku replied in unison, causing a faint blush to form across Sora's face. "It's undecided!" The brown frog said as he glared back at the silver frog, duck, and turtle; gaining a small laugh from the frog prince, gator, and firefly. "How 'bout you, Riku?" Louis asked, "I'm sure ya got a lady-friend, too." The silver frog faltered, causing Sora to speak up. "He has a crush on Nyra." Riku glared at his best friend, "I do not, Sora." He quickly retorted, causing both Donald and Goofy to back the brown frog up. "Hey, Riku– how come you're blushing then?" the turtle asked, causing the silver frog to realized that he was blushing. "Wh-what?! I am not blushing!" Riku denied as he covers his cheek; unfortunately, no one is buying it. "Aw, there's no need to be so bashful about it!" Donald said before everyone else begin to laugh as the silver frog looks down into his webbed hands in embarrassment.

* * *

_**("La Pace" fades)**_

Upon hearing Nyra's name, Tiana's eyes widened. "I've met someone with that same name. She have short black hair, right?" the quartet looked at the female frog in surprise before nodding their heads, "Do you know where she is?" Riku asked with a hint of worry in his voice before catching himself as Sora, Donald, and Goofy snickers. Tiana shook her head, "That was before getting turned into a frog thanks to Prince Naveen here. But I remember her asking me about Mama Odie– my best guess is that she's looking for her." She stated, confirming what Riku had said about Mama Odie knowing where they can find Nyra. "I would not get my hopes up if I were you, my friend." Naveen said to Riku, "If there is one thing that comes from having a crush, it is a broken heart. And besides, there are plenty of other girls out there– So you should forget about Nyra." Tiana groaned at the insensitive frog prince as she grabbed a twig and begin hacking away at a pricker bush thicket. "What?" Naveen asked as he followed the female frog into the thicket.

_~~~KH~~~_

Ray flies down towards the silver frog, "Don't you worry 'bout it, Riku– I'm sure your Nyra's like my Evangeline." He encouraged Riku, causing that latter to smile up at the firefly. "Thanks…" the silver frog then turned his attention to Tiana struggling with a few branches, "C'mon, Sora. We better help Tiana." And with that, he and Sora hopped after them. Louis tries to follow, only to get a pricker stuck on his finger. "Pricker bushes got me! Gator down! Gator down!" the melodramatic gator panicked, earning a sigh from the firefly. "The darkness is closing in! I'm so cold– A-and I think I can see the light." Louis said, "Will you hold still, you big baby." Ray said as Goofy tries to calm Louis down. "Okay, Louis. Ray is gonna try and–" the gator yelled again, "He hasn't even touched it yet, you big palooka." Donald said out of frustration.

_~~~KH~~~_

As Ray, Donald, and Goofy tries to calm Louis down, three men peeked out from the tall, bayou plants and looked at the four frogs. "Take a look at those four jumpers." One of them said before gleefully rubbing his hands together, "I can taste 'em frog legs already." "Bet they taste real good with the sauce piquant. Eh, Pa?" the largest of the trio said loudly. "Will ya keep quiet?!" the former hissed as he grabbed the latter's club and hit him on the head with it, earning a blunt "Ow!" The third man mumbled something and made a few hand gestures, causing the first man to chuckle. "My thoughts exactly, Two Fingers. It's time to catch us some frogs!" and with that, the three men sink back into the plants– with the largest being pulled down into it.

* * *

Back in the pricker bush thicket, Sora and Riku have caught up with Tiana and is helping slash away at the thicket as they progress. "I'm sure if we're not frogs, our Keyblade would be a lot more helpful." Sora stated as he slashes at a few branches, "Tell me about it– if this bush isn't 100 times our own size, then using fire magic will definite help us get through a lot quicker." Riku agreed in a hushed voice– not wanting Tiana to hear the magic part, knowing that she'll think that it's 'voodoo'. "C'mon, you two– we got this. Keep up the good work." The female frog encouraged as she continues to slash away at the branches, "You know, waitress, I have finally figured out what is wrong with you." Naveen spoke up to Tiana. "Have you now?" The female frog asked as she bat away at a few more branches, "You do not know how to have fun. There– Someone had to say it." Naveen stated as the three frogs push on a big leaf in the way. "Thank you, because I figured out what your problem is, too." Tiana replied, "I'm too wonderful?" the frog prince guessed as Tiana was pushed the leaf a little too far, causing Riku to realize what the female frog is planning. "You might wanna duck, Sora." The silver frog whispered a warning to his friend a few seconds before Tiana let go of the leaf, causing the two frogs to duck down to avoid it– Naveen, however, was not lucky and ended up having the leaf slap him in the face; causing him to lose his balance and fall backward, landing on his butt. "No, you're a no-'count, philandering, lazy bump on a log." She corrected before turning her attention back to Sora and Riku, the frog prince chuckled a bit as he got himself back onto his feet.

_~~~KH~~~_

"Killjoy." He said hidden in his cough, causing Tiana and Riku to look back. "What did you say?" The female frog asked, "Nothing." Naveen lied– but Riku saw through his lie, only to shrug and got back to helping Sora and Tiana. No sooner did the three frogs had their back facing Naveen, he did it again, "Stick in the mud." Hearing this, Tiana stopped what she was doing and walked right up to the frog prince. "Listen here, mister– This 'stick in the mud' has had to work two jobs her whole life while you've been sucking on a silver spoon, chasing chambermaids around your… your ivory tower!" she told him off before hopping out of the thicket. Sharing a glance at each other, Sora and Riku followed the female frog. "Actually, it's polished marble." Naveen said quietly before hopping out– only to be swoop up by a net that came out of nowhere!

_~~~KH~~~_

_**(Cue in "No Time to Think")**_

Hearing Naveen screaming out, the three frogs look back to see the frog prince trapped in a net held by a human! "I got me a big one, boys!" they heard him call out in glee, "Y'all get those other three over there!" Hearing this, Sora and Riku instantly realize that the human is not alone. Looking over his shoulder, the silver frog caught a glimpse of a second frog hunter behind them. "Look out!" Riku pushes the brown frog out of harm's way just seconds before the man's hand containing only two fingers missed the silver frog– and grabbed Tiana! "Let her go!" Sora demanded as he and Riku jumped up and smacked the hunter with their Keyblade, forcing him to drop the female frog. Angered by this, the two-fingered man draws out multiple knives and threw them at the three frogs. Sora's eyes widens when they see this, "Tiana, stay behind us!" The brown frog said as he and Riku quickly got in front of her and deflect the knives. "Thanks… those key-things of yours sure comes in handy, huh?" the female frog mused, "You have no idea." Sora told her before the silver frog glances back at the hunter chasing them. "Run!"

* * *

_**("No Time to Think" fades) **_

"Ok, y'all. On three." Ray said to Donald and Goofy as he grabbed the pricker, giving a wink to the duck and turtle. "One…" Goofy began, "Three!" Donald quacked. Ray yanked on the pricker, getting it out at long last. But the gator's relief was short-lived when he heard someone saying "That's good hunting today– yes, indeed!" and that is when he saw the rifles, "Hunters with guns!" Without thinking, Louis then jumped into the pricker bush thicket. As Ray, Donald, and Goofy exchanged tired looks, the duck saw what spooked the gator and let out a quack in surprise. Ray and Goofy followed Donald's gaze to see Naveen trapped in a net! "Look at 'em big frog legs. I want me some corn bread with this dinner!"

_~~~KH~~~_

"Oh, no, no, no!" Seeing Naveen in danger, Ray charges toward the hunter keeping the frog prince captive before Donald and Goofy could stop him. "A bug gotta do what a bug gotta do!" And with that, the brave firefly flew right up the man's nostril, causing a ruckus. Amid the chaos, Naveen fell out from the frog hunter's net and into the bayou's murky water. The hunter in pain shook his head trying to get Ray out of his nose before finally pressing a thumb against his other nostril and blew hard, sending the firefly flying toward a rock. "Ray!" Donald called out as he and Goofy quickly swim over before the said firefly could slip under, "Are you okay?" the turtle asked out of concern. "I think I chipped my favourite tooth…" Ray moaned before going unconscious. Sharing a concern glance, Donald and Goofy decided to let the firefly rest on dry land before going off to find the other three frogs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora, Riku, and Tiana were hopping away from the hunter– only to stop short when they see a third, larger hunter rushing toward them with a club. "Here I come, Two Fingers. I'll help–" Sora and Riku had to hop out of the way when the larger man slipped and hit his fellow hunting partner and they both fell on the log, causing Tiana to fly through the air– and land in a cage! "No!" Sora was about to out to rescue the female frog when Riku noticed the larger hunter getting up and getting ready to make a jump for them. Looking back at a pricker bush, the silver frog quickly got an idea. "Sora!" Grabbing his friend's arm mid-jump, Riku hopped into the middle of the thick, prickly bush– just seconds before the man landed with a faceful of prickers. His hunting partner rolled his eyes before muttering something to the man before grabbing Tiana's cage and leaves, with the larger man following close behind– gingerly picking out the prickers from his face.

_~~~KH~~~_

"Thanks…" Sora breathed before looking out of the bush to see the two hunters getting away with Tiana. Once the coast is clear, the two frogs hopped out from the bush. "Sora! Riku!" Hearing their name being called, the two friends looked back to see Donald and Goofy approaching them. "When we saw a hunter with Naveen, we started to become worried. Ray managed to free Naveen before Donald and I went off to look for you." The turtle explained before Sora and Riku share a glance of concern with each other, "Two hunters have Tiana." The brown frog filled the mage and knight in. "Oh no!" Goofy cried before Donald rushed toward the bayou's shore, "C'mon!" the duck quacked. Not needing to be told twice, the two frogs and turtle follow the mage to the water in order to rescue the female frog.

* * *

"Pa! We got one!" The largest said as he set the cage containing Tiana down in the dory. Seeing that the cage is still open, the female frog made her attempt to escape– only for the man with two fingers to prevent it by sitting down on top of the cage and locking it, "Shush now! Get on quiet there!" he said pounding at the side of the cage. "What happened to your?" the largest of the trio asked, "Shut your trap, Darnell!" the one paddling snapped back. Breaking the water's surface, Naveen rejoiced of being free– only for his joy to be short-lived when he sees Tiana in a cage, and the quartet swimming towards the boat to rescue her. Not exactly thinking, the frog prince uses his tongue to latch onto the boat– causing him to 'water-ski' past Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy– and right into the boat. "Naveen!" the said frog prince quickly shushed them when he recovered from hitting the boat, "We need to get Tiana out of there." The brown frog whispered. "I know…" Naveen paused a bit when he peered over to see the hunter sitting on the locked cage before remembering the weapon Sora and Riku both wield, "I have an idea."

_~~~KH~~~_

"Pa, did you hear that suspicious thud?" the largest of the trio asked, causing the man paddling to stop and look around. "Yeah… I sure did." He said as he remove his hat to scratch his head, earning a gasp from Tiana when she sees Naveen on the man's head. Seeing that he has Tiana's attention, the frog prince raised a finger to his lips– signalling the female frog to keep quiet as Donald and Goofy silently swim up to the boat's side, allowing Sora and Riku to hop aboard with their Keyblades drawn. Focusing more on the frog on their hunting partner's head, the largest of the trio slowly raise his club up. "What are you two gawking a–" But before the poor man could finish his question, his dim-witted comrade begin bashing him on the head with the club.

_~~~KH~~~_

_**(Cue in "Rowdy Rumble")**_

"Just missed him! I will make him pay for his insolence!" The largest continues to try and squish Naveen, only for the frog prince to cockily jump out of harm's way every time the idiot lower his club. Pretty soon, Naveen began to pose mid-air. Tiana, Sora, and Riku had to keep themselves from laughing, "Two Fingers! I need some help over here!" Having enough of his dim-witted friend beating their hunting partner like an idiot, the man sitting on Tiana's cage got up to grab his rifle. "Now! Go!" Naveen call down to Sora and Riku as he continue to jump out of the club's way, earning a nod from the two frogs who aimed their Keyblades at the lock, unlocking the cage. "Would ya stop that?" the man in pain asked as the frog prince loses his footing and grab onto the man's nose. Seeing the opportunity, the two-fingered man tapped his larger friend's back so that he would aim his rifle at the frog's back– and his hunting partner's face! "Hold still."

_~~~KH~~~_

Seeing that Naveen is in danger, Tiana jumped onto the rifle– lowering the aim. "No, no, no. No, you idiot, not there!" But it was too late; the rifle fired off, taking some of the man's overalls and revealing the white and red heart boxers. "Wow… not exactly the brightest, are they?" Riku laughed, "Then let's use it to our advantage." Sora stated before signalling to the mage and knight to climb into the boat. "Not only that, my friend," Naveen told the brown frog, "but for our entertainment, as well." The frog prince then turns his attention to Tiana. "Watch this." And with that, he hopped onto the two-fingered man's foot and give off a loud croak– startling the dim-witted hunter into stamping on his friend's foot in a vain attempt to squish the frog. Joining the frog prince onto the former's hat, Tiana makes a leap– this cause the latter to earn a club to his stomach. "Missed it!" Getting an idea, she shot out her tongue and hit the two-fingered man right between the eyes– angering him enough to try and hit the two frogs with the rifle, only to his friend's head!

* * *

**(INFORMATION: Defeat the three frog hunters, Reggie, Darnell, and Two Fingers!)**

"Get 'em critters!" Following the same example Naveen and Tiana have demonstrated, Sora and Riku hopped out of the way and let the hunters beat each other up. The silver frog was so caught up in the amusing chaos that he didn't see Two Fingers aim his rifle from behind, "Riku!" the brown frog called out as Donald cast Firaga– burning the hunter enough to gain Riku's attention. Thinking quickly, the silver frog hopped under the man's foot and stuck his Keyblade up like a needle– causing the man to draw his foot back when the Keyblade pierced it. Seeing that Tiana and Naveen had their situation under control, the quartet decided to focus more on one another. As Riku sent an ice shard to freeze Reggie's foot, Sora spun Darnell around before sending him back to be hit by Two Fingers again– earning a swat from Reggie who have freed himself from the ice. "I'm okay!" Sora called out before hopping out of harm's way, "Somebody come quick!" Turning his head to see Darnell and Two Fingers attacking Goofy, the silver frog cast Dark Firaga to burn at the former before the dim-witted giant focus more on Tiana and Naveen. "Goofy!" Raising his staff, Donald cast Curaga on the knight. "Thanks, pal!" the turtle said to the mage before moving out of the harm's way– seeing their opportunity, both Sora and Riku nodded at each other before the silver frog distract Two Fingers while Sora performed Sonic Blade. Once he had finish, the two frogs switched place with the brown frog providing the diversion while Riku finish the job and knock Two Fingers out with Dark Aura.

_~~~KH~~~_

"One down, two more to go!" Sora said before doing a combo on Reggie and hopping out of the way, "Heeeeeelp!" Donald quacked as Darnell tries to hit the duck with his club. Goofy pulled himself in and spun at the hunter's feet, causing the giant to begin falling backward– and having both Sora casting Firaga and Riku sticking his Keyblade up, resulting with Darnell howling in pain as he jump into the air. But that only caused everyone else to be launched into the air when Darnell fall back down onto the boat, causing Riku to secretly wish that he has his wings… "Wind!" Sora called out as he cast Aeroga to slow their descent, "Let's not do that again." He said to his best friend, earning a nod from the silver frog before he cast Curaga on Donald. "Thank you!" the mage quacked before casting Thundaga on Darnell in retaliation; while the brown frog and duck focus more on Darnell, Riku and Goofy focus on Reggie as both Tiana and Naveen hopped between the two remaining hunters. Seeing Tiana and Naveen on either side of Reggie's head, Riku quickly realize that they're trying to get Darnell to box his father's ears. He and Donald moved to the side to help Sora and Goofy with Darnell, throwing his Keyblade at the giant along with Sora's in the process. Just as the silver frog predicted, the son boxed his father's ears– knocking him out. Darnell's eyes widens at the sight of his father, but he didn't had time to react when Tiana and Naveen jumped up in front of his face– earning one final hit from his own club.

_**("Rowdy Rumble" fades)**_

_**{[BONUS: Sora**_

_**Maximum AP increased!]}**_

_**{[BONUS: Riku**_

_**Maximum AP increased!]}**_

_**{[BONUS: Donald**_

_**Maximum AP increased!]}**_

_**{[BONUS: Goofy**_

_**Maximum AP increased!]}**_

* * *

"These critters ain't like none I ever seen." A beaten up Reggie said as the four frogs, duck, and turtle stood in front of them, "They smart." Sora, Donald, and Goofy taunt the three frog hunters by making faces at them as Tiana spoke, "And we talk, too." At this, the frog hunters' eyes widened before paddling away screaming as the party left the boat.

_~~~KH~~~_

Having found Ray unconscious, Louis grabbed a nearby reed to make a straw before placing one end around the firefly's head and blowing twice on the other. After the second blow, Ray moved– causing the gator to remove the straw and allow the firefly to sit up in a coughing fit. "You all right there, little bug?" Louis asked, "I'm fine." Ray replied, "But your breath don' near kill me to death." Louis sheepishly tossed the straw to the side as the firefly got himself back in the air. "Would you mind?" the gator asked, pointing to a lone pricker on his stomach. "I got you covered, brah." Ray replied before yanking the pricker free and tossing it to the side, "Much obliged, peewee." Louis stated, "Now how about… The other side." The gator turned around and lifted his tail to reveal his underside full of prickers, earning a sigh from the firefly.

* * *

Back with the quartet, Tiana, and Naveen, they were laughing with excitement as they celebrated their victory against the Frog Hunters. "Even though that move have sent us flying in the air, it was a stroke of pure genius." Tiana complimented Riku with his part of causing Darnell to leap into the air, "Thanks… I got that idea from the one time Sora and I had a sleepover six years ago, and I decided to do a little prank on Sora." The silver frog said with a laugh. "Yeah, he decided to take two pincushions from my mom's sewing kit and hid them in my bed." The brown frog said before glaring back at his best friend, "One of these days, I'm gonna get you back for that." Seeing the friendship that both Sora and Riku have, Naveen couldn't help but smile to himself before turning to Tiana. "'And we talk, too.' I like that. You are secretly funny." The frog prince said, pointing a finger at the female frog. "Not a 'stick in the mud'?" she asked, "Well, I wouldn't go–" Naveen began, trying to find the correct word after what he said in the pricker bush thicket before the Frog Hunters show up. "Say it. Say it." Tiana egged, gaining a laugh from both Sora and Riku. "All right. You're not exactly…" the female frog gave a sly smile when the frog prince struggles to find the words, "I can't hear you. I'm sorry. What?" she asked, pretending to bring her hand up to her ear. "…a complete stick deep in the mud." Naveen finish, gaining a laugh from the others until the sound of Louis yelling brought their attention to the said gator in pain as Ray pull out the prickers.

_~~~KH~~~_

"Easy. Easy!" Louis pleaded, "This one's in there, ain't it? Hold on." Ray stated before noticing the returning party. "Donald, Goofy, y'all mind givin' Ol' Ray here a hand?" Seeing the gator's prickly situation, the duck and turtle decided to help the firefly out. "Holy–" Louis said in pain as the four frogs approach the gator, "Chère, I know we gots to get to Mama Odie lickety-split– but even with the extra help, this particular extractification is gonna take a while." Ray told Tiana as Goofy freed an additional pricker. "Poor Louis." The female frog patted the gator's snout, with Sora cringing a bit as he remembers the sleepover prank Riku mentioned– making the brown frog understand what the gator's going through. "You know what would make me feel better?" Louis said in a tried and fail attempt to forget the pain he's in, "Crawfish smothered in remoulade sauce– Mercy! With some Bananas Foster sprinkled with praline– Oh, Mama!" Noticing some pumpkins nearby, Tiana hopped over to one and removed a leaf. "How about some swamp gumbo?" the female frog asked as she examines its shell, "That will do." Louis smiled before Ray, Donald, and Goofy each pulled out a pricker at the same time, earning a pain-filled shout.

* * *

"Sounds delicious." Naveen said as he begins to recline, "I'll start with a pre-dinner cocktail and something to nibble on while I wait. Thanks." Hearing this, Tiana tied a leaf around her waist like an apron before walking over to the frog prince. "No, no, no, no, no, your royal highness." The female frog said as she remove Naveen's feet off of a mushroom before picking up a stone reminiscent of a knife and placing it in the prince's hand, "You are going to mince these mushrooms." "D-do what?" Naveen stutters, "Mince the mushrooms! Hop to it!" Tiana repeated before Sora and Riku approached her. "Is there anything we can do to help, Tiana? We… never really had 'gumbo' before." the female frog thought a bit before looking up at the two frogs, "You two can help me cut open that pumpkin over there and get it cooking." She said, pointing to the pumpkin she already examined. Both Sora and Riku nodded before hopping off to the pumpkin; using their Keyblades, they manage to cut off the top of the pumpkin. And after discussing it out, Riku hopped off to gather loose twigs for the fire beneath the pumpkin while Sora deals with the seeds. "This is ridiculous…" Naveen muttered, "Are you mincing?" Tiana asked as she climbed a nearby pepper plant. "All right! Relax." The frog prince poked at a mushroom hesitantly with the stone before walking over to a flat rock, with Sora helping Riku after pulling the seeds out of the pumpkin and Tiana gathering peppers for the gumbo. After a struggle, Naveen managed to cut one slice before seeing that the two frogs had their jobs done and have a fire going to cook the pumpkin's content.

_~~~KH~~~_

Tiana set the peppers and other ingredients down before walking over to the prince, "Step aside, mister. Watch and learn." She took the stone from his hand and quickly and skillfully minced the mushroom before handing the stone back. "Oh! All right." Seeing that the frog prince is still unsure, Tiana grabbed a second mushroom and helped him cut it. "There you go." The female frog said before gathering the already minced mushroom as Sora came back with a stick to help stir the gumbo as Riku check in on the fire. "You know, I've never done anything like this before." Naveen confessed, "Really?" Tiana asked as she added the mushroom to the gumbo and stirred it before having Sora and Riku deal with the other ingredients. "All right. But when you live in a castle, everything is done for you. All the time: They dress you… They feed you… Drive you– Brush your teeth." Naveen replied, "Oh, poor baby." Tiana said as Sora shuddered a bit. "Ever heard of 'personal space', Naveen?" the brown frog asked, "Well, that's basically the life of royalty, Sora." Riku stated, "True, there are privileges– but they have servants waiting hand and foot on you 24/7. And with the responsibility you have, it's also a hard life that's sometimes lonely– especially when you're either currently reigning or even next in line to the throne."

_~~~KH~~~_

"Riku is right, my friend." Naveen said, "But I admit it was a charmed life until the day my parents cut me off, and suddenly I realized I don't know how to do anything." Sensing truth within the prince's word, Sora and Riku share a glance as Tiana walked over and noticed that Naveen minced a mushroom while telling the other three frogs. "Well, hey, you got the makings of a decent mushroom mincer." The female frog said as she playfully tossed a tiny mushroom piece at Naveen before walking back to the gumbo to add the mushroom, cheering him up. "You think so?" the frog prince asked, following her. "Keep practicing and I just might hire you." Tiana added as she stir the last ingredients added into the gumbo, "Really?" He asked excitedly. "No." Tiana said before laughing. "Oh, come on! What was that? That was below the frog belt." Sora and Riku laughed when they realized that Tiana did that on purpose. Naveen then turned to face the two frogs, "When you've asked Tiana about Nyra, I couldn't help but notice how worried you sounded." Both Sora and Riku share a hesitant glance– can they tell them about the worlds outside of this one? "Her… grandfather asked us to find Nyra when she went missing. And we thought maybe Mama Odie know where we can find her." Riku stated, hiding his left hand when the silver frog begin to feel the muscles on his hand tensing a bit– something Sora realized as something that gives his best friend away whenever he tells a lie; but Riku is telling them the truth, more or less. "Anyways, gumbo's almost ready." Tiana informed the male frogs, "Can y'all go round up the boys?" she asked. "Sure thing, Tiana. Race ya!" Sora replied before hopping off, "Wha- Hey! No fair, Sora!" Riku called out after his best friend. Naveen laugh at the friendship the two frogs have before looking back at Tiana. "Thank you… For teaching me how to mince." The prince said, surprising the female frog. "You're welcome."


	9. New Orleans (Part 3)

**_New Orleans: Frog Hunters Ground_**

A couple minutes has passed since the eight friends settled down around the fire keeping Tiana's swamp gumbo warm, enjoying both the meal and Ray's stories and jokes. "…you gonna see a blind nutria. You say, 'Hello.' And he say, 'What?' And you say, 'That a ugly fish.'" Everyone burst out laughing after hearing the firefly's recent joke. Tiana is the first to recover, "Anyone for seconds?" Taking up the female frog's offer, Sora decided to walk up to get a refill. "That was delicious, Tiana." The brown frog praised, "My mom would love to have this recipe." This gained a warm smile from Tiana before refilling Sora's bowl. "Thanks." And with that, he sat back down to enjoy the second bowl of gumbo. Naveen is the next to get his refill, "I agree with Sora– That was magnificent! You truly have a gift." He said warmly as he passed his bowl over to Tiana. A slight blush formed across the female frog's cheeks as she poured him more, "Why, thank you." Tiana replied with a shy smile as she returned the prince's bowl before Ray let out a gasp, alerting his friends. "There she is. The sweetest firefly in all creation." The firefly said dreamily; realizing on who Ray's referring to, Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy quickly finished their gumbo and headed out to the water to get a better look– with Sora and Riku hopping onto a lily pad.

_~~~KH~~~_

**_(Cue in "La Pace")_**

"Evangeline?" Tiana asked as she and Naveen joined Sora and Riku on the lily pad, with Louis hurrying to finish his gumbo off upon hearing the name of Ray's sweetheart. "I wanna meet this girl. Where she at?" the gator asked, "How you can miss her? She glowin' right up there in front of y'all." the firefly replied as he pointed up towards the sky. His friends looked in the direction Ray have pointed to see a star that is shining brighter than the others, Both Tiana and Naveen shared a glance at each other– along with the two frogs, duck, and turtle; Does Ray not know that's a star up there? The quartet wondered among each other on which world 'Evangeline' actually is, especially Riku– for some reason, the silver frog felt like he should know that star/world from somewhere before. "Uh… Hate to break it to you, Ray. But that's not a–" Sora was about to tell Ray before his best friend cover his mouth with his webbed hand, not wanting the firefly's heart to break. As Ray serenade the star, Louis laughed before attempting to do the same thing as the brown frog. "Ha! That ain't no fire–"

* * *

Realizing what Riku did, Naveen intervened by throwing his bowl at the gator's head. "Shh!" The Frog Prince warned when Louis looked down; while listening to Ray as he used his light to etched both his and Evangeline's initials beneath a heart with an arrow go through it on the trunk of a nearby tree, Sora quickly realized on how flawlessly the firefly's words match how he feels about Kairi… Does it mean that Kairi's his 'Evangeline'? Riku also couldn't stop thinking about Nyra– even though they only met when she snuck into his and Sora's Mark of Mastery exam and followed them to make sure that Xehanort wouldn't succeed in getting his hands on either one of them, he somehow felt that they know each other for as long as the Star Child knew Sora and Kairi… maybe even longer than that. Could it be that it makes Nyra…Riku's 'Evangeline'?

_~~~KH~~~_

"I adore you." Hearing Naveen say something to Tiana, the silver frog snapped out of his trance in time to see the frog prince speaking to the female frog again. "I love you." Tiana raised an eyebrow, along with the two frogs, duck, and turtle. Realizing what he was saying, Naveen gestured to Ray. "I'm just translating." He quickly said as a faint blush form across the prince's cheeks. _"So 'Je t'adore' means 'I adore you', and 'Je t'aime' means 'I love you'…"_ Sora thought to himself, _"Perhaps I can try saying those to Kai– Wait, what am I doing?! Kairi's my friend_– s_he'd probably react the same way as Tiana."_ The brown frog shook his head as a blush lightly dusted across his cheeks– prompting Riku to laugh a bit when he realized on what– or who– his best friend is thinking of. To accompany the firefly's sweet words to his beloved Evangeline, Louis pulled out his trumpet and quietly plays a romantic tune. Almost on impulse, Naveen grabbed Tiana's hand and begin to stand– pulling her up. Realizing what's about to happen, Riku nudged Sora with his elbow before hopping to another lily pad. Taking the hint from the silver frog, the brown frog joined his best friend on his lily pad to give the couple some room.

_~~~KH~~~_

"Oh no. I don't dance." Tiana said upon realizing what Naveen is doing, pulling away from him. She sprang to a neighbouring lily pad when the frog prince tries again, "I've never danced." The female frog added softly as she look back. Seeing the sadness in Tiana's eyes, Sora and Riku exchanged a look of sympathy– only to be surprised, along with the female frog, when Naveen began to pull her lily pad closer to his. "If I can mince, you can dance." The frog prince said before successfully leading Tiana into a dance.

* * *

The quartet watches on as the couple dance before something catches Riku's attention–Darkness, and he can sense it nearby. Quietly, the silver frog hopped away. Noticing that his best friend is not with them, Sora went off to find him– along with Donald and Goofy.

**_("La Pace" fades)_**

_~~~KH~~~_

**_(Cue in combat theme: "Friends on the Other Side")_**

It didn't take long before noticing Riku fighting a swarm of bug-like creatures and a second swarm of creatures resembling dragonflies. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sora asked as the silver frog took out one dragonfly before dodging another one, "Heartless!?" Donald quacked as a bug rammed into Riku, sending an electric shock to the silver frog. "What do we do?" Goofy asked before Sora began to hop over to aid his best friend, "Need a hand?" the brown frog asked as he cast Curaga on the silver frog. Riku got himself up and into his battle stance as Donald and Goofy joined them with their weapons drawn.

_~~~KH~~~_

**(INFORMATION: Defeat all of the Heartless!)**

Sora rush towards the bug that shocked Riku and attacked it with a combo, before finishing it off with a powerful attack. A dragonfly then corkscrew the unexpecting brown frog from behind before continuing its assault by jabbing continuously. Seeing that their friend was in danger, Goofy tucked his head and legs in and spun quickly to get the dragonfly out of the way. "Sora!" Donald raised his staff, healing Sora enough to take out a bug that is about to bite at the mage. "Gather!" the brown frog raised his Keyblade to create a magnetic vortex to gather the bugs before sending most of them to oblivion with Thundaga. Seeing that the remaining bugs were weak from that attack Sora did, Riku took out the rest with a well-timed Zantetsuken; had the dragonflies not fly out of harm's way, then the silver frog would have taken all of them out. Donald cast Blizzaga out of frustration– freezing a dragonfly's wing enough for Sora to cast Firaga, casting that dragonfly into oblivion. Seeing that the dragonflies are weak against both fire and blizzard-based spells, Riku cast Dark Firaga at the two closest dragonfly. "I got it!" Donald quacked as he shot fire and blizzard spells left and right, burning and freezing dragonfly wings for Goofy to take them out, and Sora finishing off the last dragonfly with an Icebreaker attack. Munny absorbed into the quartet as the dragonfly fades into the darkness.

* * *

**_("Friends on the Other Side" fades)_**

"Yep, definitely Heartless." Sora confirmed as the quartet notices a lone heart floating away from the dragonfly the brown frog had just finished, causing Riku to close his eyes in an attempt to sense any more darkness before reopening his aquamarine eyes. "If the Heartless are here… We need to get back to the others." the silver frog begin hopping off towards the shore, leaving Sora, Donald, and Goofy behind in the dust. "Hey! Wait up, Riku!" The brown frog called out as he, the mage, and the knight ran after his best friend.

_~~~KH~~~_

Upon returning to the shore, the quartet were relieved that no harm have come to their new friends. Seeing that Tiana and Naveen were leaning toward each other, Sora, Donald, and Goofy began to watch more intently. "Hey, I think they're gonna–" Sora said before Donald cuts him off, "Are you sure they're gonna–" the mage began to ask before the brown frog cuts the duck off. "They're gonna!" he reassured before Goofy asked, "What makes you think they're gonna–" Sora and Donald both shushed the knight as Tiana and Naveen got closer– only for Tiana to open her eyes at the last second and stopped Naveen.

_~~~KH~~~_

"Lottie's getting herself one heck of a dance partner." The female frog said as she freed herself from the prince's arms, "We best be pushing on." And with that, she hopped off away. "Awww…" Sora, Donald, and Goofy moaned as they lowered their heads in disappointment, "Man… they were so close." The brown frog moped. Riku looked between his traveling companions and the hopeless look on Naveen's face when he sense the darkness again– only this time, it's a lot more powerful and closer than the Heartless he sensed earlier. The silver frog looked around, only to see nothing out of the ordinary. But the Keyblade Master knew that whatever's causing the darkness is really close; he looked down to see a shadowy creature unlike any he or his traveling companions had encountered. Remembering the images of the two enemies Master Yen Sid had shown them, Riku knew that it's neither a Heartless, a Nobody, nor even an Unversed– and this creature does not have the telltale red eyes of a Shadowrupt. His Azurian teal eyes widens as he saw the creature slinking closer to the frog prince, "Naveen, look out!" Riku called out, causing Sora, Donald, and Goofy to look up to see the creature… and Naveen to look down to see it grabbing his shadow's leg a second too late.

* * *

**_(Cue in "An Intense Situation")_**

"Tiana!" Hearing the frog prince scream out her name, the female frog look back in time to see that the same shadow-like creature Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy saw rejoining three more as they're taking the frog prince away! "Naveen!" she call out in alarm before hopping after him, with Louis and Ray close behind. "C'mon!" Riku said to his traveling companions as they join the pursuit, "No, no, no!" Ray said as the seven friends chase after the shadows as Naveen quickly grabbed a thick tree root, clinging onto it for dear life in hope of buying some time for himself and his friends. "Hang on, Naveen!" Goofy called out as Sora impulsively cast Thundaga on the creature holding Naveen– forcing it to let go on one leg. "Sora! You practice voodoo, too?" Tiana asked, "It's hard to explain, but we need to focus on Naveen." Riku said quickly before the creature recovered from its shock and pried the frog prince loose. Just when all seems lost, the shadows were dispersed one by one in a flash of golden light, dropping Naveen into the bayou water in the process.

_~~~KH~~~_

**_("An Intense Situation" fades)_**

The seven friends skid to a stop as the frog prince resurfaced, only to see a shadow of a figure similar to one of the Frog Hunters. "Not these guys again!" Sora exclaimed as he and Riku summoned their Keyblades, ready for a battle if necessary. However as the fog lift, the shadow fades with figure revealed to be a blind, elderly woman holding a club on fire. Both Sora and Riku felt their jaws drop as the woman cackled, "Not bad for a 197-year-old blind lady." She then blew out the glowing tip like a candle, "Now which one of you naughty children been messing with the Shadow Man?" Louis silently points to Naveen as the frog prince sheepishly cringed.

* * *

**_New Orleans: Mama Odie's Tree_**

The traveling quartet looked around in awe as the eight friends entered the surprisingly livable boat nestled in a large tree, the glass bottles hanging off from the branches gives off comforting light of various colors as they gently hit off one another– making a sound very reminiscent to the wind chimes that Sora and Riku occasionally hear back home on the Destiny Islands. "We're so glad we found you, Mama Odie." Tiana babbled in attempt of getting the Voodoo Queen's attention, "Ray and Louis here have been telling us all about you. We've been traveling quite a long way, and you can't imagine what we've been through. And we–" she trailed off when she saw a pair of eyeballs in a jar, looking back at her and Naveen. Shaking her disturbance, Tiana continues. "And we heard that you–"

_~~~KH~~~_

"Juju!" Mama Odie called out, causing a snake to lower itself from its resting place among the branches. Despite being blind, the Voodoo Queen appears to detect the snake almost immediately. "Come on over here, you bad boy." Mama Odie said with a laugh as Juju rubs his head against her cheek like a cat, "Give us a little sugar, now." she then kissed her snake, causing her audience to look on uncomfortably– with Sora and Riku shuddering in disgust as Louis gagged. "Y'all just love your mama, don't you?" the voodoo priestess asked her snake before making him her "seeing-eye cane", "Good to see you again, Ray. How's your grandmama?" she asked over her shoulder, hitting Juju's head against a bell in the process. "Oh, she's fine. Got into a l'il trouble for flashin' the neighbors again." Ray replied, causing Sora, Donald, and Goofy– who were looking around admiring Mama Odie's home– to snap their heads back to face the firefly. "Whoa… Wait, what?" the brown frog asked as Mama Odie laughs, "Oooh, I like that gal's spunk!" the Voodoo Queen said as she sat down in a wicker chair.

_~~~KH~~~_

"Mama Odie." Tiana spoke up as she and Naveen hopped onto the chair's arm, "We don't wanna take up too much of your time–" "Y'all want some candy?" Mama Odie interrupted as she opened her hand to reveal one candy, a key, a few beans, a button, and a moth that escaped. "Uh… Not really." Naveen said as he rubbed his arm, "No, thank you." Tiana turned the voodoo priestess down politely while Sora and Riku remain quiet. "Well, now that's too bad." Mama Odie said as she picked up the candy and cleaned it, "It's a special candy– Woulda turn y'all human." And with that, she popped the candy into her mouth and swallowed it– causing Tiana, Naveen, and Sora to panic. "Wait! Don't!" the brown frog said at the same time as Naveen's "No! Please!" and Tiana's "Please don't take it!"

* * *

Mama Odie burst out laughing, "I'm just messing with y'all." She said. Riku couldn't help but laugh at the Voodoo Queen's humor. The three frog let out a sigh of relief, "How in the world did you know we wanted to turn back–" Tiana was about to ask when she, Naveen, Sora, and Riku realized that the voodoo priestess is fast asleep. Naveen cautiously approached Mama Odie's face, "Uh… Mama Odie?" he asked before Mama Odie suddenly woke up, knocking Naveen off from the chair. "Juju! Why didn't you tell me my gumbo was burning?" she asked as she got off from her chair and ran toward a bathtub full of 'gumbo' similar to the gumbo Tiana made, causing Sora and Riku to hop out of the way.

_~~~KH~~~_

Louis looked back at Ray, "You sure this is the right blind voodoo lady who lives in a boat in a tree in the bayou?" the gator asked uneasily. "Pretty sure." The firefly replied, causing the duck and the turtle to exchange looks with one another. "Can't believe this– Gotta do everything 'round here." Mama Odie said to herself as she stirred her gumbo, causing the silver frog to somewhat feel sorry for the voodoo priestess. The four frogs hopped over onto the bathtub's rim, careful not to fall into the gumbo. "Mama Odie, if you–" Tiana tries again before the Voodoo Queen dipped her finger in the gumbo– amazing Sora and Riku that the voodoo priestess didn't burn herself– and stick it in the female frog's mouth, "Taste this!" Tiana did what Mama Odie have instructed her to do. And from the look on the female frog's face, both the silver frog and the brown frog could tell that it doesn't taste as good as Tiana's.

_~~~KH~~~_

"Well?" Mama Odie asked, wanting Tiana's opinion. "Hit it hard with a couple shot of Tabasco and it's the bee's knees." The female frog said, amazing the male frogs with her culinary talents. "Now, can we–" she began before Mama Odie cuts her off again when she calls for Juju, causing the snake to shake the bottle of tabasco sauce into the gumbo before moving out of the way. The Voodoo Queen stick her hand into the gumbo and tasted it, "That's got some zang to it!" she exclaimed, "That's just what it needed." Riku could tell that the voodoo priestess did that on purpose when she turned to the four frogs more seriously. "Now, y'all figured out what you need?" Mama Odie asked, "It's just like you said, Mama Odie. We need to be human." Tiana replied.

* * *

"Ha!" Mama Odie scoffed, startling Tiana and Sora enough to fall into the gumbo had Naveen and Riku not catch them and pulled them back to safety. "Y'all ain't got the sense you was born with!" the Voodoo Queen continues, "Y'all want to be human, but you're blind to what you need!" Naveen looked at his friends in confusion. "What we want? What we need? Is all the same thing, yes?" he asked, earning a hit on his head from Mama Odie's wooden spoon. "Is the same thing? No!" the voodoo priestess said, "You listen to your mama now."

_~~~KH~~~_

As Mama Odie tells them to "dig a little deeper", Sora and Riku thought about what the voodoo priestess had said earlier, and how right she is– While Naveen wanted to regain the life he had before his parents cuts him off, what he needed is a friend… or even someone to love. Looking back at Donald and Goofy, they know that they need to find Nyra. Riku watches as Mama Odie walked over to Tiana, "Miss Froggy." She said, causing the female frog to look at the Voodoo Queen. "Ma'am?" Tiana said, "Might I have a word?" the voodoo priestess asked as she held her ancient hand out for her to hop on. "Yes, ma'am." The female frog replied as she hopped into the Voodoo Queen's hand, "You the hard one, that's what I heard." She said with a chuckle as she took her to her gumbo.

_~~~KH~~~_

The silver frog continues to watch as she conjure an image from the gumbo, amazing that this gumbo doubles as some sort of cauldron where Mama Odie can use to help her give answers they need. The image consist of a smiling family; with the father holding a laughing little girl wearing a green dress and holding a wooden spoon in his arm– making Riku realize that the little girl was Tiana when she was younger. It touched a chord within the said female frog when Mama Odie talked about her father, "You your daddy's daughter– What he had in him, you got in you." The Voodoo Queen said before taking her away from the gumbo and to a crow's nest. The others began to follow when Juju turn the crank that's raising the crow's nest through the ceiling and onto a large branch that have more colorful bottles hanging about. A couple spoonbills that have accompanied the voodoo priestess pull the hanging branches aside to let it the light, causing Sora and Riku to close their eyes for a brief second to avoid getting blinded. "Open up the windows! Let in the light, children!" Mama Odie said as the light catches in the hanging bottles.

* * *

The voodoo priestess then lifted Tiana unto her turban, "Well, Miss Froggy, do you understand what you need now, child?" Mama Odie asked Tiana as everyone looked on intently, wanting to know what the female frog's answer is. "Yes. I do, Mama Odie. I need to dig a little deeper and work even harder to get my restaurant." Tiana replied with determination in her voice, causing Mama Odie to lower her head in sadness while everyone else with disappointment. The spoonbills began to walk away as Ray attempt to get that point out again, "All right, y'all, one more time! It don't matter what you look like– It don't… Nobody's gonna sing with Ray? Okay." Despite being upset that Tiana didn't get the point, she decided to lead them back to her gumbo tub. "Well, if y'all are set on being human, there's only one way." Tiana and Naveen hopped onto Mama Odie's shoulder as she pulled out her club and began stirring the gumbo with it, "Gumbo, gumbo in the pot. We need a princess, whatcha got?" she chanted as Sora and Riku hopped onto the gumbo tub's rim– Golden light flashes from the gumbo before an image of a blond woman sleeping. "Lottie?" Tiana asked out of surprise, clearly knowing this woman. "But she's not a princess." Sora and Riku looked at each other, surprised that this woman is the "Charlotte LaBouff" that Naveen had to marry. "Hush up and look at the gumbo." Mama Odie said to the female frog before someone knocked on the door in the image, a man dressed as a king walked in with a tiara on a pillow.

_~~~KH~~~_

"That's right. Big Daddy's King of the Mardi Gras parade." Tiana realize, "So that makes Lottie… a princess." Naveen looked at Mama Odie in confusion. "Does that count?" he asked, "Yes, it does– but only 'til midnight when Mardi Gras is over." The Voodoo Queen said. "Faldi Faldonza!" The Frog Prince exclaimed when he realize how much time they have left, "Hop-along, you only got 'til then to get that princess to kiss you." The voodoo priestess said to Naveen as she replace the image of Lottie and her father with silhouettes of two frogs and a princess– which Sora and Riku realized that the frogs are Tiana and Naveen, while the princess is Lottie, "Once she does, BOOM! You both turn human!" Mama Odie continues with a cackle as she set the two frogs down from her shoulder. Sora and Riku hopped down to the floor as Donald and Goofy approached, "Midnight?" the frog prince said in disbelief. Tiana realized the same thing that Naveen did, "That doesn't give us much time at all." She said as the two frogs and Ray began to head toward the door with Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy close behind. "What about me, Mama?" Louis asked, "I wanna be human, too, so I can play jazz with the big boys. I want fingers and toes and a bellybutton– Not the kind that stick out, but the kind that goes in–" Mama Odie closed the gator's jaw in a way to keep quiet. "Jabber Jaws, you dig a l'il deeper and you'll find everything you need." She told him before beginning to push him toward the door, "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon. There's a lotta river between here and New Orleans. Y'all best get swimming." Louis stops at the door. "Wait! I got a better idea." He said, "There's a riverboat that heads toward New Orleans every year for Mardi Gras– if we hurry, we might be able to get aboard and hitch a ride there."

* * *

"Do you know where it is?" Riku asked, "Even though I messed up with getting us here, I know the time and where these riverboats travel– and there's the one I mentioned heading down a river not far from here, but we gotta hurry." The gator replied. His friends nodded, "Let's go!" Sora exclaimed. But as the company was about to leave, Mama Odie called out again. "Wait a minute." She said, pointing to the quartet in spite of being blind. "You four over there. Might I have a word with y'all? The rest of you can go." Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked back at the retreating company before following Riku back into Mama Odie's home, "You'd like to see us, ma'am?" the silver frog asked as the Voodoo Queen approached her gumbo tub. Sensing the quartet close behind, she turned around and chuckled. "How long has it been since I had visitors from another world…" Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy all look at each other– how does Mama Odie know that they're not from this world, especially when existence of other worlds are supposed to be kept secret?

_~~~KH~~~_

Sensing their surprise, the voodoo priestess chuckled again. "Just because I'm a 197-year-old blind lady doesn't mean that I ain't aware of what's 'round me– I can sense the light and darkness along with the worlds outside of this one." She explained as she turns her head toward the two frogs, "and I can even sense the presence of Keyblade Wielders, especially when they have Azurian blood." Hearing the last part, both Sora and Riku jumped up onto the gumbo tub's rim. "How did you know we both wield a Keyblade?" the brown frog asked almost the same time as the silver frog's "How did you know about my heritage?" Mama Odie laughs, "One at a time, children." She told the two frogs who then calm down. "To answer your question regarding the Keyblade, I can sense the power required in wielding one within the two of you…" the Voodoo Queen paused when she looked at Riku, only to continue. "And as for knowing about the Azurians and being aware of your Star Child heritage, I've met a couple Azurians in the past when they came to see me– although you seem to be quite different. There's a second strength that lays dormant within you, along with the darkness within your heart being unlike any I have ever sensed– it coexist with your light in a way that cause it to burn bright."

_~~~KH~~~_

**_(Cue in "Distance from You…")_**

Riku looked on in both shock and confusion– in his dream, a voice said that a second power lies dormant within the Star Child… but he doesn't quite understand, especially when he doesn't even know about the Azurian side of him. Sensing his confusion, the voodoo priestess smiled and gently picked him up in her wizened hands. "I know you've been confused 'bout who you are and who you're supposed to be… but much like Miss Froggy, you need to dig a l'il deeper in you to find the answers you need– especially when you have a few remnants of guilt from your past, but I can help you with some of your questions regarding your heritage. Believe it or not, the first Keyblade Wielders happen to be of Azurian descent– the 'superhuman' powers you and your friend here possesses comes more naturally with you, which is why you can sense the light and darkness so well that you could more or less 'smell' it. Much like how you sensed those shadow demons before they ambushed y'all and attempted to take Hop-along back to the Shadow Man."

* * *

**_("Distance from You…" fades)_**

Hearing the last part, Sora's eyes widen in surprise. "Hold on! How did you know we were ambushed?" Mama Odie set Riku down as she turns her attention to the brown frog, "The shadows who ambushed you were some of Shadow Man's 'friends on the other side', and while they're have the same vulnerability to the Keyblade as the Heartless, the best way to defeat them is with light. Now, the four of you came here looking for someone, hm?" the four friends looked at each other in astonishment when they heard the Voodoo Queen said that. "You mean Nyra! Nyra was here!?" Riku asked in anticipation, causing the voodoo priestess to chuckle at the subtle hint of worry present in the silver frog's voice. "She visited me a couple days ago, asking for my help with her memories." She replied, confusing her audience. "But I don't think there's anything wrong with her memories." Sora pointed out, "That's because she's a special entity– there's more to her then meets the eye." Mama Odie said as she conjure an image of a crab and a yellow and blue fish helping a beautiful mermaid with her swimming– Sora instantly recognize the crab and fish as both Sebastian and Flounder, although there is something vaguely familiar about the mermaid. She has short black hair and a cerulean tail with translucent fins that gradually changes from a pale turquoise to Azurian teal to cerulean to a sapphire blue that compliments her tail. The mermaid is wearing a seashell brassiere that matches her tail in color, along with a familiar pendant and an equally familiar bracelet on her right wrist. "Is that…Nyra?" Riku asked, mostly amazed and somewhat entranced to her alluring mermaid form.

_~~~KH~~~_

The two frogs watch as Nyra follows Flounder through the water effortlessly, "Good job. Since you got the basics down, let's move on to–" Sebastian said before a sound cuts him off. Nyra, Flounder and Sebastian all turned around to see dark, eel-like creatures approaching from a distance– something that Sora and Riku recognize as one of the Shadowrupt forms. "Swim for it!" Flounder said as he swam away, following the trident markers. Nyra was about to follow when she noticed the Shadowrupt approaching Sebastian fast– thinking quickly, she cast a water spell to knock the dark creatures away before scooping the crab up into her hands and swimming off as the vision ended. A pang of worry grew in the silver frog as they realize that Nyra is in Atlantica, the two frogs then jump down to Donald and Goofy. "We need to get to Atlantica." Sora said as he summoned his Keyblade before holding it out to summon a Keyhole, but nothing happened.

_~~~KH~~~_

"Huh?" The brown frog tries again, but to no avail. "Let me see if I can open a path for us." Riku said as he held his webbed hand out to summon a corridor of light– but to the silver frog's shock, nothing happened. "I don't get it– Nyra told me that anyone with a strong enough will can summon one." Mama Odie approached the traveling quartet, "Your will is strong enough." She spoke up. "But I'm afraid when you first arrived in this world, y'all got caught in the aftermath of the same spell that turned Hop-along and Miss Froggy into frogs." Hearing this shocked the two frogs, duck, and turtle. "You mean we're stuck like this?" Sora asked as Riku hopped over to the voodoo priestess, "Can you be able to undo it?" the silver frog asked. Mama Odie spoke up, "Settle down, children." The quartet calmed themselves down. "Now although the few spells that can reverse the Shadow Man's magic can only affect those living in this world, there is a way to undo your predicament." She told them, "How?" the two frogs, duck, and turtle asked simultaneously, gaining a small chuckle from the blind voodoo priestess. "By exposing yourselves to the same magic that have y'all in your current state– since getting a princess to kiss y'all may work, but I take it you're in a hurry to find someone." She then gave something to each frog before getting her club out, "Now c'mon– Y'all got a riverboat to catch." But before Sora could protest, Mama Odie waved her club at them– engulfing them in a golden light before sending that light flying from her home.

**{[OBTAIN: Bayou's Blessing**

**STRENGTH: +3**

**MAGIC: +5**

**A Keyblade that make up for its mediocre reach with an extra boost in magic, especially any spells that is Cure-based.]}**

**{[OBTAIN: Chirithy Report 2]}**


	10. New Orleans (Part 4)

_***Author's Note: **__Before we begin with the chapter, I would like to take the time to credit 4Soldiers, as the story entitled "Kingdom Hearts: Lost Reason" (s/9100772/55/Kingdom-Hearts-Lost-Reason) was used with his (or her) permission as inspiration for the scenario. _

* * *

**_New Orleans: Riverboat_**

**_(Cue in field theme: "Down in New Orleans")_**

Sora groaned as the dazed quartet got themselves up onto their feet after Mama Odie have sent them flying with her magic. Looking around, they realized that Tiana, Naveen, Ray, and Louis are climbing aboard a passing riverboat before hurrying to get aboard. "Sorry we're late." The brown frog said as he, Riku, Donald, and Goofy caught up with their friends, "So what did Mama Odie wanna talk to y'all about?" Tiana asked. "That she had some good news… and some bad news for us." Sora answered, "The good news is that we now know where Nyra is– and the bad news is we're stuck in this form until we got exposed to the same magic that got you and Naveen in your current state." Riku explains before Louis began to freak out, causing his friend to see shadows approaching! "They got guns!" Although the silver frog didn't detect any darkness from the shadows, he realized that it would be a good idea to hide– especially if they're the frog hunters again. Finding a place to hide was easy for the four frogs, a duck, a turtle, and a firefly; Louis– on the other hand– was a different story. In a panic, he tried and failed to fit into a pipe before squatting down into a square shape– hoping that the "hunters" wouldn't notice him. Riku was about to cast an invisibility spell to help the gator when he noticed that the shadows belong to a trio of human dressed in costume and carrying an instrument. "Man, that is one killer-diller costume!" a musician with a clarinet complimented, thinking that Louis is actually a human in a costume. The short musician carrying drumsticks noticed the gator's trumpet, "Hey, gator, can you blow that horn?" he asked.

_~~~KH~~~_

Louis gave a nervous smile and timidly played a few notes, which thrills the musicians even more. "C'mon. Sit in with us! We're playing Mardi Gras." Louis let out a sigh of relief before realizing what has just happened, he quickly headed off to catch up with the musicians– playing his trumpet the whole way. Riku looked back toward his friend, "You can come out now– The coast is clear." When Sora, Donald, and Goofy approached from their hiding spot, the brown frog noticed Tiana and Naveen holding each other. "Sorry for invading your privacy, but you two can let go now." Sora said, causing the two frogs to become aware of their position and release one another. "We can't miss this!" Ray said excitedly, "L'il Louis gonna finally play with the big boys!" Sora began to hop off after the firefly. "Well, c'mon! Let's go see his first performance." Both the mage and the knight shared an excited glance. "Oh boy!" Donald cheered as he and Goofy followed the brown frog. Tiana and Riku began to follow as well when the female frog looked back at the frog prince.

* * *

"Naveen, you coming?" she asked. "Oh! I– I'll catch up with you later." He stammered a bit, causing Tiana to smile a bit before hopping off. He waited until the company were out of site before he looked down to see a string of Mardi Gras beads and some wire, he picked them up and hopped off.

_~~~KH~~~_

The sun was setting when the frog prince finally finished crafting a ring out of the materials he found. He carefully set it inside a whole, empty walnut shell before looking up to see a star. "Oh, Evangeline… Why can't I just look Tiana in the eye and say, 'I will do whatever it takes to make your dreams come true because… because I love you'?" he said as he practice proposing, unaware that Ray have seen this and misunderstood what Naveen was doing. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Cap'! You makin' goo-goo eyes at my girl?" and with that, he charged toward the prince. "That's it! Put 'em up! I'm gonna make some shoes outta you!" Naveen held his hand out to keep the firefly from flying toward his face, "No, no, Ray! I am not in love with Evangeline. I am in love with Tiana!" the frog prince reasoned, causing Ray to stop attacking and laugh. "Ooh! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! C'mere, you." The firefly said before he flies in to hug Naveen, "I can no longer marry Miss Charlotte La Bouff." The frog prince announced. "You're gonna be happy together!" Ray stated, "I'll find another way to get Tiana a restaurant." Naveen said, thinking about how to help Tiana accomplish her dream. "You're gonna have the cutest l'il tadpoles!" Ray added, "I will get a job. Maybe two. Maybe three." Naveen stated as the firefly created a heart with his light. "I can't wait to tell Chère!" Ray said as he began to fly off, eager to tell the female frog before the frog prince reached out and caught the firefly by his wings. "No, no, no, no. I must tell her– Alone." Naveen said, causing the firefly to understand. "Right… You rascal!"

* * *

Checking out the Keychain Mama Odie gave them, Riku summon his Keyblade and replace the Keychain attached to it with the one the voodoo priestess gave them. The Way to the Dawn flashes in a bright light that envelops the Keyblade– and when the light fades, the silver frog instantly take notice of the Keyblade's new, plant-like appearance. The blade and the guards have vines braided together, with Mardi Gras beads wrapped around the blade. A cluster of lilypad leaves with a cream-coloured flower held the guards together at the bottom of the moss-covered handle while a pearl similar to the one the Voodoo Queen showed Naveen and Tiana positioned on the top. A smaller vine braid links the two guard hidden among the leaves, acting as where a Keychain would attach to. The Keychain itself consist of a string of Mardi Gras beads that imitates the glowing lights of the fireflies, and at the end of the Mardi Gras bead is an eight-pointed star while the teeth of the Keyblade is spiked– as if the teeth are in the formation of a second, larger star.

_~~~KH~~~_

"Hey, Riku?" The silver frog look up to see Sora approaching him. Restoring his Keyblade to its original form, Riku then dismiss it. "I was thinking about how we're gonna get ourselves back to our original form…" Sensing his best friend's hesitation, Riku nodded in understanding due to thinking about it, himself– Mama Odie had said that if they were to be restored in their true selves, they have get themselves exposed to the same magic that have turned Tiana and Naveen into frogs. Tiana have mentioned a voodoo witch doctor when they first met, but the silver frog was unsure about it due to getting a dark feeling from the nickname the female frog gave him. "Do you think we should give The Shadow Man a try?" Sora asked, shattering his best friend's train of thought. "I don't really know, Sora…" Riku said, looking up to the star Ray calls Evangeline. "If we do, we'd have to be careful– I just couldn't shake this feeling that something bad will happen."

* * *

"Where you taking me?" Tiana asked Naveen when she hadn't seen him all day only for him to ask her to follow him to the roof of the riverboat's bridge, "Oh, I just…wanted to show you a little something to celebrate our last night together as frogs." The frog prince replied as he helped the female frog up, only for her to see a private dining area illuminated by the light of a nearby candle and have a large rose next to it. Tiana was moved by this, "Oh! All my years…no one's ever done anything like this for me." She looks over to see Naveen and noticed a large, black butterfly on the prince's neck, causing her to bring her hand up to keep herself from laughing.

_~~~KH~~~_

"It is too much, is it not?" Naveen asked before clearing his throat, "Thank you, Beaux." He said as he gently shoo the butterfly off. "I thought it was a nice touch." Beaux commented as he flew off. "Pretend…you did not see that." Naveen said with a nervous smile before leading her to her 'chair', "Please, please, sit down." The frog prince helped Tiana into her seat before grabbing a small serving dish off of his 'chair' and set it on the 'table' before the female frog. "What's this?" she asked before Naveen removed the lid to revealed minced fruit complete with garnish, "Ta-da!"

_~~~KH~~~_

"You minced." Tiana said, "I did!" Naveen gushed before sitting down in his chair. "You have had quite an influence on me," the frog prince told the female frog in a smooth voice, "which is amazing because I have dated thousands of women and–" Taking a notice of Tiana's face, Naveen began to falter as he desperately think of a recovery. "No, like two– three– just other women. A-and anyways, listen." He began to feel the roof for the shell containing the ring he had made for Tiana, "You could not be more different, you know?" Naveen finally managed to find the ring. "You're– You are practically one of the guys." Tiana gave him a weird look as the frog prince realize what he had just said, "No, no, no. You are not a guy. Let me begin again." He unknowing leaned on the platter– causing it to trip over and send the frog prince crashing onto the floor, covered in food.

* * *

Naveen gave a nervous chuckle, "I'm not myself tonight." His eyes widen when he noticed the shell by Tiana's feet. "Tiana!" He grabbed the shell and got up, "Sorry, that was loud." The female frog laughed, "This is a disaster." Naveen said, thinking that he really blew it. "No… It's cute." Tiana told the frog prince as she remove the garnish from his head. Naveen chuckled before decided to pop the question, "Tiana, I–" only for the female frog to let out a gasp when she saw something. "There it is!" She quickly ran over to the edge and sat down, admiring an old building.

_~~~KH~~~_

**_(Cue in "Peaceful Hearts")_**

"Your restaurant?" Naveen asked as he sat down beside her, knowing that there's only one building that could make Tiana react the way she did. "Can't you just picture it?" the female frog gushed, "All lit up like the Fourth of July." Naveen smiled, "Yes– Jazz pouring out of every window!" he said before happily imitating a horn blowing. "It should be elegant." Tiana said, "But you gotta keep it loose, though. Gotta let it swing." Naveen added as he wrap his arm around the female frog's back. "You know a good ukulele player?" Tiana playfully asked, surprising the frog prince. "Really? You'd let me perform?" he asked, "I'll talk to the owner." The female frog said before looking away for a brief second. "Owner says yes." "Ashidanza!" Naveen exclaimed before Tiana leaned against the frog prince, "Folks are going to be coming together from all walks of life just to get a taste of our food."

_~~~KH~~~_

"Our food?" Naveen asked, suddenly hopeful of proposing to Tiana again. He got the shell ready and looked at the ring when the female frog lifted herself up, "Hm? Oh, no. My daddy– We always wanted to open this restaurant. He died before he could see it happen." She explains before she held Naveen's hand. "But tomorrow, with your help, our dream is finally coming true." "Tomorrow?" the frog prince asked, "If I don't deliver that munny first thing tomorrow, I lose this place forever." Tiana said as she gave a helpless shrug. Naveen thought about the female frog's predicament and how this dream is the only thing she had left to connect with her father, the only way he could help the female frog with her dream is to marry her best friend. "Tiana, I love–" he began before stopping himself; closing the shell and thinking that if he loves Tiana, he's going to have to let her go. "–the way you light up when you talk about your dream. A dream that… It is so beautiful, I…" he then gently grabbed Tiana's hand, "I promise…I will do whatever it takes to make it come true."

* * *

**_("Peaceful Hearts" fades)_**

The sound of the riverboat's horn fills the air followed by an announcer, "Port of New Orleans, all ashore!" Naveen reluctantly let go of Tiana's hand. "I… I'll go round up the boys." And with that, the frog prince grabbed the shell containing the ring and walked off. The female frog watches forlornly as Naveen leaves out of her sight– she felt her heart being torn in two between her dream of owning a restaurant and the growing feeling she had for the frog prince. Tiana looks up to see the star, "Evangeline, I've always been so sure about what I wanted, but now I– What do I do? Please tell me." But unknown to the female frog, Naveen was nearby struggling to escape from some of the shadow demons who have followed the company and grabbed the prince when he was alone. Successful, the shadow demons spirited off into the night with the frog prince.

* * *

**_New Orleans: La Bouff Mansion_**

"Prince Naveen, darling." Charlotte knocked on the guest house's door, "You better hurry up– don't wanna be late for our Mardi Gras wedding." "Um… Getting dressed! Just a few more minutes, my dearest heart." A male voice answered from within the guest house; and unfortunately for Miss Charlotte La Bouff, what she thought to be the young Prince Naveen is actually a fat old man. The Mardi Gras Princess sigh to herself, 'Prince Naveen' had been avoiding her ever since he had proposed to her– she knew that it was bad luck to see his bride before the wedding, but this is ridiculous. "Okay, honey lamb. We'll be waiting in the Packard." Charlotte said before turning her attention to her father, "Daddy, start the car!"

_~~~KH~~~_

**_(Cue in "Villains of a Sort")_**

The old man begin to panic, for he and the witch doctor were planning to split the La Bouff fortune after the former marries the heiress under the guise of Prince Naveen. "Oh, my heavens, I'm doomed!" he cried out before a thrown card hits him in the head, "No, Larry. I'm the one who's doomed. Unless we get that frog's blood in–" the witch doctor began before a rumbling from the fireplace caught his attention. Three shadow demons enters the room with a couple Heartless while extinguishing the fire in the process; one of which is holding a certain frog by his left, rear flipper. The shadow demon then tossed the frog prince toward the witch doctor who caught him in his hat before pulling him out of the hat. "We're back in business, boys!" he exclaimed while holding Naveen in his right hand before putting his hat back onto his head. "Get your filthy hands off me!" the frog prince said as he attempts to free himself, only for the witch doctor to free a hand. "L-Lawrence!?" Naveen's eyes widen when he noticed his valet chuckling darkly while holding a ghastly-looking talisman toward the prince, "Oh, now hold still, Your Eminence."

**_("Villains of a Sort" fades)_**


	11. New Orleans (Part 5)

_***Author's Note: **__Before we begin with the chapter, I would like to take the time to credit 4Soldiers, as the story entitled "Kingdom Hearts: Lost Reason" (s/9100772/55/Kingdom-Hearts-Lost-Reason) was used with his (or her) permission as inspiration for the scenario._

* * *

**_New Orleans: Docks_**

**_(Cue in field theme: "Down in New Orleans')_**

The sound of the riverboat's horn brought Riku out of his trance he had during a vision regarding the shadow demons who ambushed them in the Bayou. Still troubled by this, the silver frog knew that something is not right. "Mardi Gras! Mardi Gras!" Hearing this chant, Riku remembers how there's a festival or a parade. "Mardi Gras! Mardi Gras!" Turning his head, the silver frog noticed his travelling companions chanting as they approach him. "Hey, Riku! Louis is gonna perform in the parade." Sora informed his best friend, "C'mon! Let's go find a place to watch before it gets too crowded." Goofy added before the silver frog stopped them. "You guys haven't seen Naveen, have you?" Riku asked, only for the trio to realize that none of them had seen the frog prince since they left to watch Louis perform before Tiana approach them. The worried look on the female frog's face reminds Riku of the vision. "Have y'all seen Naveen?" she asked, "He said that he was going to get everyone together once we're in New Orleans." The quartet shook their heads.

_~~~KH~~~_

"We thought he was with you." Goofy replied before noticing a certain firefly, "Hey! There's Ray! Maybe he knows where Naveen is." But Tiana already approached the firefly before the turtle could finish. "Ray! Have you seen Naveen?" the female frog asked, "Look at you. Where the ring at?" Ray gushed. "What ring?" Sora asked, "What are you talking about?" Tiana questioned. Surprised that the female frog is oblivious to Naveen's feeling, Ray just shrug and turn his back toward the group. "Well, I may tell the boys here… but if Cap' didn't say nothin', I ain't gonna say nothin' 'cause Ol' Ray's sealed up tight as a drum. You ain't getting' nothin' outta me, no!" The quartet could tell that the firefly is hiding something, "Ray…" Tiana said in a tone that reminds Sora of his mom.

_~~~KH~~~_

"Okay! Cap' not gonna marry Charlotte, he gonna marry you!" Ray blurted out. "What?" Sora, Donald, and Goofy asked all at once while Riku and Tiana remain silent, "Soon as he gets himself kissed and y'all both turn human, he's gonna find a job, get you that restaurant–" The firefly cover his mouth with shock. "I said too much, didn't I?" Ray asked before Tiana scoop him up into her webbed hands, "You said just enough, Ray!" the female frog then turn her attention to the star. "Thank you, Evangeline." And with that, she hops off toward the parade. "Oh boy!" Donald quacked excitedly.

* * *

"He was trying to propose! That's what all that fumbling about!" Tiana exclaim happily as the female frog search for a good vantage point, "And here I thought all he wanted was to marry a rich girl!" Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, and Ray struggle to keep up with the love-struck Tiana, "Hold on, Chère! What are we lookin' for again?" the firefly calls out as the female frog manage to find her vantage point in a form of a street sign. "You just keep your eyes out for the biggest, gaundiest float with a Mardi Gras princess about to kiss herself a–" Tiana replied as she climb the street sign, only to let out a gasp. "–a frog." She finished softly as her fiends caught up to her. Since Donald and Goofy are a little big, Sora, Riku, and Ray joined her to see a large parade float that consist of a giant wedding cake. On the float, they noticed Charlotte and her father– along with a priest and a prince that the two Keyblade Wielder realize to be Naveen in his human form, although Riku looked skeptically at the groom.

_~~~KH~~~_

**_("Down in New Orleans" fades; Cue in "Missing You")_**

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here tonight in this fine celebration to join together this prince and this young woman in holy matrimony." The priest said as the three frogs and the firefly stare at disbelieve before Ray spoke up, "Oh, no… This can't be right, darlin'. And how you can still be a frog? Mama Odie, she–" he turn to face Tiana only to realize that the female frog is gone. The three friends hopped down toward Donald and Goofy, "What happened? Tiana just hopped down and rushed past us." Donald asked. "It's hard to explain. But right now, we need to find her." Riku replied before they began to leave the parade to find the female frog.

* * *

**_New Orleans: Cemetery_**

Following Riku's hunch, the five friends head for the cemetery. After hearing about what happened at the parade, both Donald and Goofy were shocked by this apparent 'betrayal'. "Gwarsh, it sure is spooky." Goofy comment as they search among the graves. "We need to find Tiana." Riku stated before Ray called out, "Chère's over here!" and sure enough, there was Tiana– hiding in the shadow of a grave. "Tiana?" Donald asked as both the firefly and the silver frog approached her, "I know what we seen with our eyes, but if we just go back that way, we're gonna find out your fairy tale come true." Ray suggested. The heartbroken female frog look back at her friends, "Just because you wish for something doesn't make it true." Riku could tell that Tiana was really hurt. Why would Naveen try to propose to Tiana and marry her best friend? Unless… "I don't think that was Naveen." The silver frog stated, "And besides, there's no way he could have become a human without breaking the spell on you." But the female frog ignored him. "It's like my Evangeline always said to me–" Ray began before Tiana snapped, "Evangeline is nothing but a star, Ray! A big ball of hot air a million miles from here!"

_~~~KH~~~_

"Tiana!" Sora cried, but the female frog continues. "Open your eyes now, before you get hurt." And with that, she hops off further into the cemetery. Sora, Donald, and Goofy lowered their heads in sadness as Ray's eyes well up, "Ray…" Riku spoke up, hoping to provide the firefly the same comfort that the silver frog received when Naveen told him to forget about Nyra. "She's just speakin' out a broken heart. That's all that is." Ray stated before drying his eyes, "You said you didn't think that was Cap' on that float." Riku nodded. "You may think I'm crazy, but my eyes couldn't lie." The silver frog explain as Ray perk himself up, "C'mon, then. We're gonna show Chère the truth!" the firefly said. "Yeah! Hate to be a wedding crasher, but we can make an exception with this one." Sora agreed before Riku stop his best friend, "Actually, Ray and I will go investigate. I need you, Donald, and Goofy to keep an eye on Tiana– Believe me, darkness can easily find a way into a wounded heart." The silver frog stated. And as much as the trio hates to miss out on the action, they knew that Riku is right. It was never a good idea to leave a friend alone when they're depressed. "Okay, but hurry back!" Riku and Ray nodded before heading back toward the parade.

**_("Missing You" fades)_**

**(Sora, Donald, and Goofy left your party!)**

* * *

Back at the parade, a man dressed as a witch doctor watch the wedding from within the shadows– chuckling maliciously as he holds a doll and pin in each hand. "If any of you objects to the union of these two people, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest continues as from within the small box beside the groom's feet, Naveen pound futilely in order to break out. "Me! Me! I object!" he shouted before sticking his frog tongue out the keyhole in order to get closer. As Ray and Riku approach the float, the silver frog can sense the darkness– strong enough to know that something is definitely not right. Hopping as fast as he could up the float, Riku can hear the priest's "Do you, Prince Naveen, take Charlotte to be your wife?" before hopping to the top tier in time to see a frog's tongue sticking out from the keyhole of the small box near the groom's feet.

_~~~KH~~~_

Ray dims his light as he approach the groom's ear, "Cap', what you doin', son?" he whispered– only to be swatted away by the groom. Riku narrows his eyes at this reaction– Naveen would never react like that… His aquamarine eyes widen as he noticed the groom beginning to look down, "Vanish!" the silver frog shouted quietly as he cast an invisibility spell on himself. Luckily, the groom didn't see him as the silver frog notice the groom's dark blue eyes while remembering Naveen's being a warm brown. But the groom looked down anyways– at the frog tongue sticking out of the box, causing him to step on it hard enough for the frog within to stop. "–as long as you both shall live?" The priest finishes, only for the groom to perk up. "What? Oh, I do! Yes, I'm for it."

_~~~KH~~~_

After hearing the groom's voice, Riku knows that he's not Naveen– but that's not important at the precise moment. The silver frog then made himself visible before hopping over to the box, "Ray! Down here!" Riku called out in a hushed voice, causing the surprised firefly to fly down toward the box. "Is that you, Cap'?" Ray asked, "Ray! Riku! Get me out of this box!" Naveen said. "I can't here you! I'm gonna get you out this box!" Ray stated before Riku stop the firefly. "Naveen! Stand back from the keyhole." The silver frog said as he summons his Keyblade– having seen what the Keyblade can do, the frog prince take heed. Riku flick his wrist as a beam of light shot out and into the Keyhole, "You better hurry." Ray warned as the priest is almost finished asking Charlotte. "–to keep yourself only unto him, as long as you both shall live?"

_~~~KH~~~_

"Oh, I do." Charlotte replied as the silver frog heard a click, signifying that the Keyblade have unlock the box. "Naveen! Go!" Riku whispered as the priest was about the finish off the wedding, "And so, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and–" but the priest didn't get to complete what he was saying as Naveen have already hopped onto his impostor's shoulder, grabbed something around the groom's neck and pulled both of them off the float– causing everyone, including the bride, to exclaim in shock. Riku, on the other hand, was quite impressed. "Sora would have love to see that." Riku said amusingly to Ray as they got off the float, only for it to be short-lived when the imposter grab Naveen before the frog prince could escape. "Goodness gracious! Are you all right?" Charlotte asked from the float as her groom got himself up, "I just need a moment to compose myself." The imposter replied as he head off toward the closest building. "Cheese and crackers!" The Mardi Gras princess exclaimed in frustration, "Okay… I've heard of getting cold feet on your wedding, but this is ridiculous. C'mon! After him!" and with that, Riku hopped off after the imposter with Ray close behind– managing to get inside before the door closed on them.

* * *

**_New Orleans: Cathedral_**

"Lawrence, why are you doing this?" Naveen confronted the impostor, clearly knowing the man. "As payback for all those years of humiliation." Lawrence snarled as Riku detect the same darkness as the one on the float, only stronger. Turning his head, the silver frog notice a man dressed as a witch doctor walking out of the shadows. He have a scowl on his face and his dark aura made Riku realize that this is the Shadow Man. "Get your royal rump back on that wedding cake and finish this deal!" The witch doctor confronted Lawrence– Having a feeling that the vision he had was warning him about this 'deal', Riku hop over to confront the Shadow Man.

_~~~KH~~~_

"And what kind of deal do you have that involves Naveen?" Surprised by the new voice, Shadow Man looked down to see a silver frog. "Hmm… Now what do we have here?" The witch doctor asked as he rub his chin and continue to look at Riku with his amethyst coloured eyes, "I don't remember turning you into a frog." Seeing that both the witch doctor and Lawrence were distracted, Naveen inflate his throat to free himself and rip the talisman from the impostor's neck. "No!" Lawrence cried out as he revert back into his true form, causing Shadow Man to whip around in time to see Naveen with the talisman.

_~~~KH~~~_

"What's he doing? Stop him!" The witch doctor cried as Naveen struggle to keep the talisman away from Lawrence, "Give it to me!" Seeing Ray, the frog prince kick the talisman over to the firefly. "I've got it! It got me, too." Ray cried out as he caught the talisman by the string, but the talisman is too heavy for the firefly– and begin to fall toward the ground. Thinking quickly, Riku raised his Keyblade into the air and focus on the talisman. "Drift!" he called out as he cast a spell to make the talisman a little lighter for Ray– luckily, it came into effect before the talisman hit the ground. "Let go of that!" Lawrence exclaim as Riku hop over to Ray, "C'mon! We need to take this to Tiana!" he stated as they hurry off, only for the talisman to get stuck a bit. "Oh, no! They're getting away!" the imposter panicked as the firefly and silver frog managed to free the talisman, "Stay out of sight!" Shadow Man ordered before giving pursuit. He opened the doors and look around a bit before giving off a shrill whistle.

_~~~KH~~~_

As Riku and Ray race toward the cemetery, the silver frog can sense the Shadow Man's 'friends on the other side' close behind. On a float, Louis is having a time of his life as his dream of playing jazz with the big boys is coming true when he stop upon seeing a certain firefly and silver frog race by with a talisman. "Ray? Riku?" As he watch them head for the cemetery, the gator noticed the shadow demons from the bayou chasing them– realizing that his friends are in trouble. "Hey, why'd you stop?" One of the musicians asked before Louis decided to act on his instincts, causing a panic among the crowd as they ran off to get out of the gator's way. "He's a real gator!"

* * *

**_New Orleans: Cemetery_**

"C'mon, Tiana. You're stronger than this." Donald said to the female frog when the trio finally found her again, "Why bother." Tiana said before trying to hop away– only for Sora to stop her. "Tiana… People always do crazy things when they're in love. I'm sure Naveen is getting you the munny you need for your restaurant– Didn't you said that you've worked two jobs?" but Tiana remain silent, causing Sora, Donald, and Goofy shared a worried glance at one another. "Sora!" Hearing his name, the brown frog turned around to see his best friend and Ray approaching them. "Hey! Riku and Ray are back." Sora informed the others– but from how quickly they're moving and the concern looks on their faces, the brown frog knew that something is wrong

_~~~KH~~~_

**_(Cue in "Shaded Truths")_**

"Chère! Chère!" Hearing Ray calling out to here, Tiana perk up. "Ray?" She asked as both the firefly and silver frog caught up with her and the trio, "This proves Riku was tellin' the truth and what we saw ain't what we thought we saw!" Ray explain as he passed the talisman off to the female frog. "What is this?" Tiana asked worryingly as Riku can sense the same strong darkness within the talisman he and Ray stole. "It's a voodoo hayacall." The firefly answered, "The Shadow Man, he been usin' it for the–" but he didn't get to complete when they heard the screech of one of Shadow Man's 'friends'. Turning their heads, the six friends notice that a shadow demon have found them and is letting its brethren know on their location.

_~~~KH~~~_

"You can't let Shadow Man get this, no matter what!" Ray quickly told Tiana, "Now run, girl! Run!" the female frog hesitated for a second before hopping off with the talisman in her hands. "We'll hold 'em off here!" Sora said as he summon his Keyblade, "Yeah!" Donald agreed before Ray turns his attention to the quartet. "No! Y'all need to go with Chère and protect her!" the firefly told them, "But..." the brown frog began to protest when Riku notice a couple Heartless forming and began their pursuit. "C'mon! We can't let Tiana go off on her own!" The silver frog said as he reveal the Heartless to his traveling companions, and that did the trick… the four friends look back at Ray one last time before going after the female frog– each with an ominous feeling that something awful will happen to their friend if they leave him alone, especially the two Keyblade Wielders.

**_("Shaded Truths" fades)_**

**(Sora, Donald, and Goofy has rejoined your party!)**

* * *

**_(Cue in "Apprehension")_**

**(INFORMATION: Protect Tiana and the Talisman!)**

Seeing a dragonfly-like Heartless beginning to unleash an attack on Tiana, Sora threw his Keyblade at the Heartless to turn its attention on him instead– only to earn a bite from a Lightning Bug Heartless. In retaliation, the brown frog knock the Heartless into the air before jumping up and slamming it back down to the ground. Donald dealt with a couple dragonfly Heartless by casting Firaga at one and Blizzaga at another, while Goofy took care of the Heartless that are getting a little too close to Tiana. Riku slashed away at a handful before seeing more approaching, along with the shadow demons. "Sora!" the silver frog called out as he cast Dark Firaga in order to create a barrier, prompting Sora to strengthen the barrier by casting Firaga– However, the shadow demon just pass through unharmed; prompting the two Keyblade Wielders to catch up with Tiana, Donald, and Goofy.

_~~~KH~~~_

"There's too many of them!" Sora said as the five friends continue to flee through the cemetery with the shadow demons close behind, Riku knew that they can't go on like this forever… "Tiana! Throw the talisman over to–" The silver frog never got the chance to finish as the giant shadow of the witch doctor appear before them, causing Riku to remember seeing the shadow acting on its own when he confronted the Shadow Man– and forcing the five friends to stop. As the shadow crept closer, Sora was about to cast a light spell when Tiana suddenly held the talisman over her head. "Back off, or I'm gonna break this thing into a million pieces!" she threaten as the Shadow Man approach them from behind with the Heartless, causing the witch doctor to quickly reach inside his coat and pull out a handful of strange, pink powder and blow it in their direction. Sora and Riku looked over their shoulders to see this happen, and the brown frog let out a gasp. "Tiana! Look out!" but the warning was too late as the powder engulf the female frog, "Tiana!" Donald quacked as the powder engulfs them, as well.

**_("Apprehension" fades)_**

* * *

When the powder clear, the quartet found themselves in a gorgeous restaurant with a crystal chandelier. A beautiful African-American woman in a white dress approach them with a familiar voodoo talisman in her right hand, "T-Tiana?" Sora asked before rubbing his eyes with his hands– only to realize that he and the others are back to normal. "So this is what you and Riku look like as human…" the woman spoke to them, confirming her identity. "Where are we?" Donald asked as he look around the golden utopia, "This… this is my restaurant. But how?" Tiana answered before hearing someone playing a ukulele with the pianist. "Naveen?" the ukulele player turns around to reveal someone else, causing Tiana to be disappointed.

_~~~KH~~~_

"Now, isn't this a whole lot better than hopping 'round the bayou for the rest of your life?" Surprised by a familiar voice, the five friends turn their heads to see a certain witch doctor casually leaning back on a chair and sipping a glass of champagne. "Shadow Man." Tiana and Riku said at the same time, causing Sora, Donald, and Goofy to look at the witch doctor in surprise. This is the 'Shadow Man' who turn Tiana and Naveen into frogs? The Shadow Man chuckled as his champagne and approach them while shuffling his cards, "Gotta hand it to you, Tiana. When you dream, you dream big. Just look at this place– Gonna be the crown jewel of the Crescent City! And all you gotta do to make this a reality is hand over that l'il ol' talisman of mine."

_~~~KH~~~_

"What? Why you little…" Donald growled as he rolled up his sleeve upon the realization that the Shadow Man is using Tiana's dream against her, with both Sora and Goofy summoning their respective weapon. "No. This…this is not right." Tiana whisper as she held the talisman protectively, "C'mon now, darling. Think of everything you've sacrificed." Shadow Man insisted as he conjures images of two of Tiana's friends. _"Girl, all you ever do is work." "I told y'all she wouldn't come." _Tiana looked down regretfully as the images of her friends fade away, with their words still echoing in her mind. "Think of all those naysayers who doubted you." The witch doctor continues as he conjure two new images– one of a cook, and another of a real estate agent. _"You ain't never gonna get enough for the down payment." "–little woman of your…background, you're better off where you're at." _Hearing the doubtful words made Tiana stiffen up– even though she know better than to trust the Shadow Man, the woman will prove them wrong.

* * *

"And don't forget your poor daddy." Shadow Man added as he pulls the curtain for both Tiana and the quartet to walk toward the window and see a man being dropped off, _"See you in the morning, James."_ Remembering seeing an image of this man in Mama Odie's gumbo tub, Riku realized that this man is Tiana's father. "Now that was one hard-working man. Double, sometime triple shifts. Never letting on how bone tired and beat down he really was." The witch doctor commented as the quartet watch how James exhaustedly sat down into his chair– only to be amazed on how quickly he perks up when the man hears a child's voice, _"Daddy!" _his smile brightens as a young Tiana ran up to him. _"Hey, babycakes!"_ "Shame all that hard work didn't amount to much more than a busted-up ol' gumbo pot and a dream that never got off the back porch." Shadow Man taunted as he turn his attention to Tiana, "But you? You can give your poor daddy everything he ever wanted. C'mon, Tiana. You're almost there." The witch doctor reached his hand out to grab the talisman.

_~~~KH~~~_

"Tiana! You need to dig deeper and remember what's really important!" Sora called out, only to be stopped by Riku. "This is her choice, Sora– Not ours. And besides, we're not supposed to interfere too much with the world's affair." But what his best friend had said gotten through to Tiana, "My daddy never did get what he wanted. But he had what he needed." She stated as she pull the talisman away from the Shadow Man's waiting grasp. "He had love. He never lost sight of what was really important." Tiana continue to confront the witch doctor, who is beginning to grow uneasy with how the woman's holding the talisman. "Easy with that. Careful." He pleaded, only for it to fall on deaf ears. "And neither will I!" And with that, Tiana threw the talisman toward the ground– only for the witch doctor's shadow to catch it!

_~~~KH~~~_

"No!" Sora cried out in horror as the shadow return the talisman to its master and the illusion of the restaurant wears off, turning Tiana back into a frog in a process. The quartet were surprised to find that they weren't effected until Riku remembered what Mama Odie had said to them– by exposing themselves to the Shadow Man's magic, they have restored themselves back to their true form. "Y'all should have taken my deal." The witch doctor said as he pinned the female frog down with his cane, "Now you're gonna spend the rest of your life being a slimy, l'il frog." Seeing that Tiana is in danger, the younger Keyblade Wielder threw his Keyblade at Shadow Man's cane– knocking it out of his hand and freeing the female frog, and causing the witch doctor to fall forward by accident. "Much obliged." Tiana said as she hops toward her four friends before the Shadow Man picked himself up unto his feet with his cane in his hand.

* * *

**_(Cue in "Squirming Evil")_**

"Y'all gonna regret doing that!" the witch doctor exclaim as he raised his staff to conjure an Emblem Heartless that is similar to that of the Parasite Cage, only smaller. It has a round head with glowing yellow eyes, and mouth resembling a door of a birdcage with a hook-like tongue. On top of its head is a black, lampshade-like covering that contains not only the Heartless emblem, but also a ring of small spikes and a tall, blue-violet flame in the middle. Its black body is pretty small in comparison to the head, and extending from the body are two wavy, black arms that curl upward into a spiral– with two smaller arms, tipped with the same blue-violet fire, branching out from each arm.

_~~~KH~~~_

"He's the one controlling the Heartless here?" Donald quacked in surprise as he and his traveling companions summoned their respective weapons as Sora turn his attention to the female frog, "Tiana! You better get to safety." He told Tiana, only for her to hesitate. "But what about–" she begin to ask when Riku cut her off, "We'll take care of the talisman." The Keyblade Master told the female frog as the five friends watch Shadow Man entrusting the talisman to the Heartless. Tiana nod in understanding, "All right. But be careful of his magic." The female frog warned before hopping off to hide between the graves. "Y'all must be the ones Maleficent warned me about…" Shadow Man stated as he recognize the four travelers, "Maleficent?" Sora asked in surprise as he and his friends glared at the witch doctor. "If y'all are here searching for the Twilight Princess, then she ain't here." This confused Riku– in his dream, someone had said the same thing. "The 'Twilight Princess?'" The Star Child asked, "Well, no matter. Once I find the Twilight Princess and hand her over to Maleficent, I'll be able to have many worlds in the palm of my hand– along with this one!" Shadow Man exclaimed as the quartet got themselves ready to fight.

* * *

**(INFORMATION: Defeat Dr. Facilier and the Heartless to obtain the talisman! Watch out for his shadow and his 'friends on the other side'!)**

Sora lunged forward and unleashed a combo on the Shadow Man before leaping back and casting Firaga, only to see that the Firaga didn't even cause the witch doctor to flinch a bit. The young Keyblade Wielder decided to repeat the combo when he suddenly felt that he couldn't move, causing him to look down and see a couple shadow demons holding him down by his own shadow! They let out a shrill hiss as they scratch at Sora's shadow, inflicting numerous injuries to the young Keyblade Wielder. Seeing that his best friend needs help, Riku unleashed a Shadowbreaker attack on the shadow demons and freeing Sora– but failed to see Shadow Man casting a dark fireball in the Star Child's direction until it was too late. "Riku!" the younger Keyblade Wielder called out as he threw a potion toward the Keyblade Master, curing any injuries he have obtained.

_~~~KH~~~_

"Thanks." Riku nodded before he swung his Keyblade at the shadow demons, causing the quartet to realize that they have the same vulnerability to the Keyblade as the Heartless– albeit with light-based attacks being the best way to defeat them. Both Goofy and Sora threw their respective weapons at the Heartless, only for it to bow forward to deflect the attack with its covering like a shield. The Heartless then retaliate by spinning madly toward Sora and Goofy, burning them in the process. The witch doctor's shadow crept up behind Donald and scratched him multiple times, causing the mage to raise his staff and heal everyone before collapsing. Seeing that their friend is down, Goofy swung his shield at the shadow as Sora raised his Keyblade to cast Curaga on the downed mage. "Okay! That's it!" Riku raised Way to the Dawn and froze the shadow demons by casting Stop, including the witch doctor's shadow. The quartet watches in astonishment as this action also effect the Shadow Man as well, "Sora! You and Donald focus on the Heartless! Goofy and I will deal with Shadow Man while he's vulnerable."

_~~~KH~~~_

Not needed to be told twice, the trio nodded before rushing in to assist Riku with their fair share of attack– with Donald freezing the Heartless in place with Blizzaga while Sora unleashed a chain of combos, and Goofy and Riku working together on the witch doctor. Unfortunately, the spell the Star Child had cast worn off and the shadow demons begin to hinder the quartet again. "Light!" Sora cried as he raised the Kingdom Key and summon a circle of light pillars that spun outward, restoring some of his health and temporarily caused the shadow demons to fade away. This also had an effect of the Heartless and Shadow Man, with his shadow completely stunned. Seeing the opening, the quartet begin to attack both the witch doctor and the Heartless until the shadow recovered and attempt to attack Riku. "No way!" The Keyblade Master shouted as he instantly moved behind Shadow Man and strike the witch doctor with an overhead slash as Sora swung his Keyblade one more time at the Heartless.

**_("Squirming Evil" fades)_**

**{[BONUS: Sora**

**Maximum HP increased!]}**

**{[BONUS: Riku**

**Maximum HP increased!]}**

**{[BONUS: Donald**

**Maximum HP increased!]}**

**{[BONUS: Goofy**

**Maximum HP increased!]}**

* * *

Sora grabbed the talisman as the Lantern Cage fades away into the darkness, leaving behind a glowing heart that floated away. Seeing that Shadow Man have recovered, the young Keyblade wielder tossed it over to his best friend. As Riku raise his arm to smash the talisman to the ground, he suddenly felt that he couldn't move– after struggling to move his head, the Keyblade Master noticed that the witch doctor's shadow is restraining his shadow. When the trio rush in to help their friend, more shadow demons appeared and immobilize them as well. Shadow Man walked over and reclaimed his talisman from Riku, "I told y'all not to touch that! Now I'll make sure to remember turning you and your friend here into slimy, l'il frogs." The witch doctor stated as Tiana hopped out of hiding behind him – she remembered that since she's been turn back into a frog, she could outsmart the Shadow Man. "I've got news for you, Shadow Man." Tiana stated, "It's not slime. It's mucus!" and with that, the female frog used her tongue to snatch the talisman. Both the shadow demons and the witch doctor's shadow released the quartet in order to snatch the talisman, but they were too late– Tiana brought the talisman to her and smash it to the ground, shattering it.

_~~~KH~~~_

**_(Cue in "Friends on the Other Side")_**

"No! No!" Shadow Man panicked as he lunge for the ground, causing Tiana to hop out of the way. "Tiana! Over here!" Sora called out, prompting the female frog to hop towards her friends and into Goofy's hands. "How am I ever gonna pay back my debt?" the witch doctor asked as he frantically gathered up the broken pieces, only to turn back to see three animated, voodoo masks coming out from some of the tombstones. Donald let out a quack in surprise as Riku begin to have an ominous feeling, "This way!" he called over to his friends as he ushered them towards the side in hope of getting as far away as possible. "Friends." Shadow Man greeted nervously, _*ARE YOU READY?*_ the mask chanted maliciously. The five friends watch how quickly the Shadow Man's cool and collective nature changes to that of a nervous wreck, "No! I'm not ready at all! In fact, I got lots more plans." He said, clearly fearful for his life.

_~~~KH~~~_

_*ARE YOU READY?*_ the voodoo masks continues in a jeering voice. "This is just a minor setback in a major operation." The witch doctor said before jumping a bit at the sight of voodoo dolls crawling out from the ground, "As soon as I whip up another spell, we'll be back in business!" he defended, only for his 'friends' to not listen. "I still got that froggy prince locked away!" Shadow Man continues as he back away towards a gravestone, "I just need a l'il more time." A giant voodoo mask appeared in the gravestone's place, its eyes glowing green. "No, please!" The witch doctor tries to flee, only for a shadow demon to grab his shadow and begin to pull him toward the mask. "Just a l'il more time!" Shadow Man pleaded, only for his 'friends' to continue not listening to reason– the five friends watch in horror as they realized that Shadow Man had let his darkness run amok and it's too late for him to control it. "I promise I'll pay y'all back! I promise!" Those were the witch doctor's final words as he falls through the portal to the 'other side'– along with the shadow demons, voodoo dolls, and masks.

**_("Friends on the Other Side" fades)_**

* * *

The giant voodoo mask vanish with a bright green flash, prompting the five friends to shield their eyes. When the eerie green light faded away, they instantly took notice of a new gravestone with the Shadow Man's face and name on it! None of them said a word before Tiana decided to break the silence, "Shadow Man said that he had Naveen locked away. We need to find him." This cause Riku to remember. "He's in the cathedral." The Keyblade Master said, confirming what the witch doctor had said. Tiana hopped down from Goofy's hands and began to make her way out of the cemetery, the quartet were about to go after the female frog when an unfamiliar, feminine voice rings up from behind them. "How ironically tragic, the cost of yielding to the darkness you can't even control." Whipping around to see a woman around the same age as Lea in the iconic black coat of Organization XIII, Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy all summon their respective weapon.

_~~~KH~~~_

"But of course, you all know that– Especially you, Master Riku." The woman continues as she approached them. Since she had her hood drawn up, the quartet couldn't make out what the woman's face look like. "If you're here to trick Sora into becoming a vessel for Xehanort, we won't let that happen while we're here." The Star Child said defensively, readjusting his grip on his Keyblade. "Yeah!" Donald agreed. "As if! I went against the old goat's orders just to let you know that your friend here is off the hook." The woman explained, "Two Azurians offered themselves into the ranks, saying that our true thirteenth dark vessel will be among us soon. But I see the Twilight Princess isn't here…"

_~~~KH~~~_

"And I take it you're one of the Azurians?" Sora asked, "'Cause it seems to me that you're all talk and no action while your Shadowrupt flunkies do all of your dirty work!" The woman laughs. "Oh, dear… I think you got the wrong girl, kid." She stated, "The Shadowrupt are definitely Zant's doing. And in case you didn't notice, I'm a Nobody– You think I could create or control those creatures like that? As if!" The name 'Zant' struck a chord within the Keyblade Master as he and his traveling companions wonder about the woman's identity– the way she speaks remind them of Xigbar. And if this woman's part of the Thirteen Seekers of Darkness, why is she telling them this? "Who are you?" Riku interrogated as the woman noticed the Star Child's Keyblade, earning a small gasp from her. "That Keyblade…" the woman said barely above a whisper before recomposing herself, "Me? I've already told you, guys. I'm a Nobody– just a mere shadow." She answered cryptically before backing up a bit. "Time for me to get the hell outta here before the old goat finds out. You boys better behave yourselves! Ciao." She gave the quartet a playful wave before disappearing into a corridor of darkness. "Stop!" Sora called out as Donald attempt to stop the woman from escaping, "Wait!" the mage made a leap for the corridor of darkness, only to be too late and found himself hitting the ground. "Phooey! She got away!"

_~~~KH~~~_

Riku just stood there, lost in thought– he knew that he'd never heard anyone with the name 'Zant' before, so why did it sounds so… familiar to him? "Riku?" Snapping out of his trace, the Keyblade Master look up to see his best friend standing before him. "Sorry… You were saying something?" Riku asked, "I was wondering what you think about what that woman had said– about me being off the hook." Sora replied, causing Riku to remember the conversation. "I don't know… I think we still need to be careful– just in case." Riku answered as he knelt down to pick up a piece of the broken talisman, remembering the time where he was similar to the Shadow Man– using the power of Darkness to the point that he no longer have any control over it when he got possessed by Ansem. "But she's right on one thing– The Shadow Man had let the darkness in his heart overtake him." The talisman piece began to emit a bright glow and levitate, startling the quartet. Seeing this, both Sora and Riku nodded at each other in understanding on what's happening and what they need to do. They held their Keyblades out, only to prove their hunch as the orb surrounding the talisman piece shot out a beam of light that reveals the world's Keyhole to the four travelers. Flicking their wrist, the two Keyblade Wielders aimed their Keyblades at the Keyhole and unlock it with beams of light. When the light fades, Sora and Riku dismissed their Keyblades and face both the mage and the knight. "Looks like we can head for Atlantica now and look for Nyra." Sora stated before hearing the bell tolling in the distance, causing Riku to remember. "Maybe we can stay a little longer." The Keyblade Master answered, "We need to make sure Tiana and Naveen all right." This also help the trio to remember as well. And with that, they race toward the cathedral.


	12. New Orleans (Part 6)

**_*Author's Note:_ **_As we're coming to the close of the 'New Orleans' scenario, I would like to take the time to credit (one last time) 4Soldiers, as the story "Kingdom Hearts: Lost Reason" __(s/9100772/60/Kingdom-Hearts-Lost-Reason) was used with his (or her) permission as inspiration for the scenario. As well as blueflower1594, as the story entitled "The Bayou's Heart" (s/5884110/10/The-Bayou-s-Heart) was also used with his (or her) permission as inspiration for the scenario.__*****_

* * *

"Prince! Prince Naveen!" Charlotte called out, "Your shy and retiring bride-to-be is getting antsy!" And with that, the Mardi Gras princess managed to open the cathedral's heavy doors. Without thinking, Lawrence gave out a nervous chuckle and turn around to wave at his 'bride-to-be'. "Hello, darling." It didn't take long for Charlotte to put two and two together, and let out a scream in both horror and disgust as Lawrence ran out– dropping the captive frog prince in the process. "Miss La Bouff!" The Mardi Gras princess looked around to find the source of the new voice, "Please, down here!" Charlotte looked down in surprise to see a frog climbing onto the table close to her. "Allow me to introduce myself." The frog said, "I am the REAL Prince Naveen!" The Mardi Gras princess grabbed a nearby book and wacked it down onto the frog, "Of Maldonia…" Charlotte let out a gasp. "Did you say 'Prince'?"

* * *

"Do you see Naveen yet?" Tiana asked when the quartet caught up to her before catching a glimpse of Charlotte's father and two police officers dragging Lawrence to their vehicle, "Boys, drag this maggot down to the parish prison." The former ordered as the two officers hoisted the latter in– arrested for fraud and impersonating a visiting royalty. "I'm completely innocent!" Lawrence pleaded, "Now, the Shadow Man bamboozled me!" but his pleads fell upon deaf ears. After witnessing the whole thing, Riku reflect on how he was similar to Lawrence when he joined forces with Maleficent. "There's Naveen!" Sora said, pulling his best friend out of his thoughts. After shaking the thoughts out of his head, the Keyblade Master and Tiana followed Sora's gaze. And sure enough, there's the frog prince talking to Charlotte.

_~~~KH~~~_

"Goodness gracious. This is so much to absorb." The Mardi Gras Princess said after the _real_ Prince Naveen had explained everything, "Let me see if I got this right– If I kiss you before midnight, you and Tiana will turn human again? And then we're gonna get ourselves married and live happily ever after, the end!" Naveen looked at the clock outside the cathedral nervously, "Yeah, more or less…" The frog prince answered. "But remember– you must give Tiana all the munny she requires for her restaurant. Because Tiana–" he paused to look up at the star Ray calls 'Evangeline', "she is my Evangeline." From her hiding spot on the corner of the building, the words Naveen said had really moved the female frog.

_~~~KH~~~_

"Anything you want, sugar." Charlotte agreed as she quickly reapply her lipstick, "Pucker up, buttercup." Naveen half-heartedly puckered his before Tiana hopped out of her hiding spot. "Wait!" She called out, causing both her best friend and Naveen to look at her. "Tiana?" Naveen asked in surprise– with the Mardi Gras princess echoing in astonishment that her best friend is the small, green frog hopping toward them. "We object!" Donald quacked as he, Sora, and Goofy joined the female frog, much to Riku's attempt to stop them from interfering with the world's affairs. "Don't do this." The female frog pleaded, "I have to do this. And we are running out of time." Naveen attempt to reason before Tiana grabbed his arm when he attempt to kiss her best friend. "I won't let you!" "It's the only way to get you your dream!" The frog prince insisted as he gently free himself from Tiana's grasp and made his way back to Charlotte's waiting lips.

* * *

_**(Cue in "Friends in My Heart")**_

"My dream?" Tiana echoed, "My dream wouldn't be complete without you in it." This had stopped Naveen in his track, causing him to look at the female frog in surprise. "I love you, Naveen." Riku slowly joined his traveling companions as Naveen walk back to Tiana and held her webbed hands in his, "Warts and all?" the frog prince asked as he helped her unto her feet. "Warts and all." The female frog repeated as they lovingly pressed their foreheads together. Hearing someone sniffling, Riku turns his attention to Charlotte– causing the Keyblade Master to realize that he and his friends had ruined her wedding. "We're so sorry, Charlotte–" he began to apologize when the Mardi Gras princess cuts him off, "Don't worry 'bout it, handsome." Charlotte said as she wiped her tears– sounding somewhat…proud. "It's just– All my life, I read about true love in fairy tales and…" She turn her attention to her best friend, "Tia, you found it! I'll kiss him. For you, honey. No marriage required."

_~~~KH~~~_

_**("Friends in My Heart" fades)**_

The Mardi Gras princess stooped down to pick up the frog prince in her hands before raising him to her lips… Only for the loud ring of the bell filled the air, causing the company to look at the clock and realize that it was midnight! "Oh, my word!" Charlotte exclaimed, "Oh, no!" Goofy panicked. "M-maybe that ol' clock's a l'il fast!" Charlotte reassured before she quickly kissed Naveen, but nothing happened. She desperately repeating numerous times in hope that she's not too late to change Tiana and Naveen back into humans, but the results stayed the same. Charlotte let out a hopeless pout when she realize that she's not a 'princess' anymore and gently set the frog prince down to the ground, "I'm so sorry…" she whispered as she left the company to head home with her father.

_~~~KH~~~_

Tiana and Naveen smiled at each other despite the fact they're stuck as frogs before the frog prince noticed the quartet, "So this is what you and Sora look like as human…" Sora nodded to confirm this. "But you'll never become human." He said, shaking his head. Both Donald and Goofy lowered their heads in sadness, with Riku considering taking them back to Mama Odie. "It's quite all right, Sora." Tiana said, turning her attention to Naveen. "As long as we have each other, nothing else matters."

* * *

"Tiana! Naveen!" Hearing Louis' voice, the two frogs and the traveling quartet turn their heads to see the said gator running up to them– carrying something in his hands. The six friends rush to meet the gator, prompting Louis to be surprised to see the quartet in their true form. "Louis, what is it?" Naveen asked with his voice laced with concern, this caused the gator to recover from his shock and remember. "Shadow Man laid poor Ray low." Hearing this, the quartet looked at each other in shock– especially the two Keyblade Wielders. "He's hurtin' awful bad." Louis continued as he revealed Ray before setting the said firefly onto a feather, prompting Sora to summon Bayou's Blessing and raised it to the air– casting the strongest cure-based spell he knew.

_~~~KH~~~_

The young Keyblade Wielder watch as the spell takes effect, and yet Ray still struggle to breathe. Horrified that it didn't worked, Sora was about to repeat the spell– only to be stopped by his best friend. "He's bleeding internally, Sora." Riku explained with the sense of hopelessness present in his voice, "There's nothing we can do." Sora shook his head in disbelief… first Tiana and Naveen are stuck as frogs, and now… Ray's dying. If he had insisted of staying by the firefly's side, all of this could have been avoided. "Hey, Chère." Sora looked up to see Ray weakly speaking to Tiana, "How come y'all still–"

_~~~KH~~~_

"We're staying frogs, Ray." Tiana said softly, "And we're staying together." Naveen added as he held Tiana's hand in his. The firefly smile weakly, "Très bien… I like that very much… Evangeline likes that, too…" with that, Ray close his eyes as he let out one final breath. Louis looks away as tears escaped his eyes while Tiana turns to Naveen for comfort. As the firefly's light fades away, it began to rain– prompting Riku to shake his head and look away with tears threatening to escape from his aquamarine eyes. The situation is all too reminiscent of that of a funeral he attended when he was eight, but although his traveling companions were grieving as well, he had to stay strong… especially since this is the first time Sora truly experience the death of a friend.

* * *

Telling Ray's family about his fate was very hard on everyone, but the whole family came to the funeral with heavy hearts. Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy decided to take on their respective form of frogs, duck, and turtle. None of them said a word as a team of fireflies carried a leaf containing Ray to a quiet part of the Bayou. Upon reaching shore, Louis pulled out his trumpet and played a solemn tune as Tiana and Naveen placed their flower in the leaf. Riku silently summoned his Keyblade and bowed his head against it, holding it in a way of saluting… with his best friend following suit. The Keyblade Master didn't know why or how he did that, but it somehow felt familiar… as if he'd done it before. After dismissing their Keyblades, the two frogs watch with everyone else as a firefly push the leaf into the nighttime mists. As they bow their heads in sorrow, a comforting light washed over the entire company. Looking up, the quartet noticed that Evangeline is shining brighter than ever– with a new star by 'her' side. As the firefly family cheered, Riku smiled knowingly. _"So Ray's finally with his Evangeline…"_ Sora elbowed his best friend to show them Tiana and Naveen hugging each other.

_~~~KH~~~_

The following morning, the quartet found themselves attending the wedding of Naveen and Tiana– and since Mama Odie is officiating the whole ceremony, the four travelers stood by her side in their true form. "And so, by the power vested in me," The Voodoo Queen said with a chuckle, "I now pronounce y'all frog and wife. Get to it, Hop-along! Give your lovely bride some sugar!" A white butterfly congratulated the newlywed as it flies off to allow the groom to tenderly kiss his bride. The moment their lips met, the married couple were suddenly engulfed in a golden light. "Whoa!" Sora cried as he and his friends shielded their eyes, with Mama Odie chuckling in delight. "This gonna be good!" The golden light fades away to reveal Naveen and Tiana in their human form, all clad in lily-pad themed garment. "Whoa…" the four friends breathed in wonder as Louis shed tears of happiness.

_~~~KH~~~_

When Naveen and Tiana finally broke their kiss, the newlywed got quite a surprise to realize they're human again. "How?" Donald began to ask when Mama Odie let out a hearty chuckle, "Like I told y'all, kissing a princess breaks the spell." Goofy and Sora tilted their heads in confusion before Riku and Naveen understood. "Once you became my wife, that made you–" The prince began before Tiana cuts in, "A princess. You just kissed yourself a princess." She finished. "And… I'm about to do it again" Naveen said with a smile before pulling his princess into another kiss, earning a high whistle from Sora. Mama Odie then approach the quartet. "Now, it's not that Ol' Mama didn't enjoy your company, but I reckon it's 'bout time y'all skedaddle."

_~~~KH~~~_

"'Skedaddle?'" Louis echoed in confusion as the four friends realize that the Voodoo Queen is right, "I guess we need to get going." Sora confirmed. "Y'all leaving?" Tiana asked with a slight disappointment present in her voice, "Yeah… Since we're back to normal, we should continue with our search." The younger Keyblade Wielder replied, causing Naveen to remember. "Oh, right! Nyra. Well, I hope you find her." The prince said with a smile, "'Cause you should bring her to New Orleans– and you should also bring Kairi, too." The two Keyblade Wielders blush a bit while their friends chuckled. "If we bring Kairi and Nyra, we'll drop by and visit your restaurant, Tiana." Sora said, prompting the princess to smile sadly. "That's mighty sweet of you, Sora… but I don't know how I'm gonna get my restaurant now…" Louis gave her a mischievous smile, "Don't you worry 'bout it, Tiana! I'm sure a l'il help from Ol' Louis will persuade 'em!" the gator said, causing the quartet to have an idea on what Louis is planning. "I'm sure Louis will help." Sora said with a smile, "And don't worry, we'll visit you again." And with that, the quartet waved to the newlywed and headed off.

* * *

_**The Lanes Between (Cue in "The Worlds")**_

"Welcome back! Where were you? What took so long?" Chip greeted as the two chipmunks bombarded the four protagonists with questions the moment they boarded the Gummi Ship, "What happened? We were so worried about you!" Dale added. Sora rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, "Sorry, guys. We were kinda under a spell." He said before his best friend step in. "The good news is that we had a lead on where Nyra is." The Keyblade Master said, causing the chipmunks to grow excited. "Well, what are you waitin' for?" Dale asked, "We need to let the King and Master Yen Sid know! They've been tryin' to get a hold of you." Chip explained. This cause Riku to remember the crystal the retired Keyblade Master gave him before he reached into his pocket and pull it out, only to see it pulsing in a gentle light before it levitated into the air to reveal an image of Mickey.

_~~~KH~~~_

"Oh! Riku! We've finally make it through to you. When Master Yen Sid noticed a dark magic interfering with the communication, we've began to grow worry." Mickey said, sounding relieved. "We… uh… kinda got ourselves under a spell at that moment." Riku explained, "But we managed to get a new lead on where Nyra is." Hearing this, the image of Mickey was then replaced with the image of Master Yen Sid. "Please explain." The retired Keyblade Master said, "When we've arrived in this world, we learned that Nyra visited a voodoo priestess named Mama Odie. It was Mama Odie who then told us that Nyra is in Atlantica." The Star Child stated. "We're about to head there now as we speak." Master Yen Sid nodded in thought once Riku had finished, "Very well, then. You may proceed. Mickey and I will continue searching for clues here– we will communicate with you again if we had a new lead." The retired Keyblade Master said, prompting a nod from the Star Child. "Understood. And we'll do the same." Riku replied as Master Yen Sid's image was once again replaced by Mickey's, "Be careful." The King warned.

_~~~KH~~~_

"We will." Riku smiled a bit before looking over his shoulder to make sure no one is listening, "Mickey, before we stumbled across a Keyhole to this world, a woman in a black coat appeared before us saying that Sora is off the hook." The King tensed up when he heard the word 'black coat'. "Well, stay on guard. I'm sure it's a trap. And if it's all right with you, Riku, I'll let Master Yen Sid know about it." Mickey said, "Thanks, Mickey." And with that, the image faded away and the crystal lowered itself into the Star Child's hand, completely still. After putting the crystal back in his pocket, The Keyblade Master turns his attention to his travelling companions. "All right. Let's set course to Atlantica."


	13. Atlantica (Nyra)

_***Author's Note:**__ As we begin Nyra's visit to Atlantica, you may noticed that this and the next chapter will run concurrently with the quartet's visit of New Orleans and Atlantica, respectively (due to Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy being stuck in their 'bayou forms' at the time, and… well, you'll have to see the next chapter). Anyways, I would like to take the time and give credit to EternityKeyblade, as the story "The Seventh Princess" (s/5389275/3/The-Seventh-Princess) was used with his (or her) permission as inspiration for the scenario. Also, in the Atlantica scenerios (both Nyra's POV and the Main POV), I'll be regarding Ariel's sisters (from eldest to youngest) in this order: Attina, Alana, Andrina, Aquata, Adella, Arista, and Ariel.__*****_

* * *

_**(Cue in "Isn't It Lovely?")**_

When Nyra walked out of the corridor of twilight, she was so caught up with her thought of how she is going to breathe that she didn't noticed that she stepped into an old, English styled dining room with a long, oak table in the center. "I thought I would end up in Atlantica…" She said to herself when she finally took notice of her surroundings, "I'm afraid you've missed that by a few leagues." Hearing a new voice, Nyra turned around to see a beautiful girl around her age with red hair walking into the dining room with a handsome young prince. "My name is Ariel." The girl introduced herself. "Nyra… How did you that I'm looking for Atlantica?" The Star Child asked, causing Ariel to look out to the sea. "Atlantica is a kingdom of merpeople ruled by my father, King Triton… And it was my home." Hearing this, Nyra's bright cerulean eyes widen. "You're a mermaid? But how–"

_~~~KH~~~_

"Daddy turned me into a human as a way of him giving his blessing for me and Eric to get married." Ariel explains as Eric held her side, "Although I sometimes miss my family and friends under the sea. And visiting them is harder ever since those monsters appeared." The last part caught the Star Child's attention. _"Monsters? Don't tell me the Shadowrupt are here, too…"_ Nyra thought to herself before Ariel shattered her train of thought, "So why are you looking for Atlantica?" the former mer-princess asked. Nyra hesitated a bit, would it be all right to tell Ariel her reason of being in this world in the first place? "I heard about the monsters, and I'm here to get rid of them." The Star Child said– while she may be stretching the truth a bit; but if the Shadowrupt are after her, then they would leave this world alone when she leaves. She needs to visit the Keyhole as soon as possible… "And if it's all right with you, Ariel, let me check in on your family for you."

_~~~KH~~~_

"You would do that for us? Thank you, Nyra. Eric and I have been wanting to talk to Daddy for a while." Ariel said, "Are you sure?" Eric asked Nyra. "Yeah. I've dealt with them before. Anyways, you two should stay here and leave everything to me." The Star Child replied as she began to leave the dining room, only for Ariel to stop her, "Wait. Let us guide you out to the shore." The former mer-princess said. "It's the least we can do."

* * *

_**Atlantica: The Shore ("Isn't It Lovely?" fades)**_

Upon arrival, Nyra thanked the two before telling them again to go back to the palace. "In order to get to Daddy's palace, just follow the trident markers on the walls." Ariel said before she and Eric began to head back. Breathing in the ocean air, Nyra began to make her way toward the water. _"I could use a water-based magic to help me breath underwater…"_ The Star Child thought to herself as she walked into the waves, unaware of the golden light that was engulfing her legs. "Whoa!" Nyra let out a little cry of surprise when she suddenly fell forward, there's no way she would become clumsy all of the sudden. She looked down to her feet– at least, where her feet were… Instead, Nyra have a beautiful, cerulean tail with translucent fins that gradually changes from a pale turquoise to Azurian teal to cerulean to a sapphire blue that compliments her tail. Having a better look at herself, the Star Child noticed that aside the tail, she was clad in a cerulean seashell brassiere while her amulet and bracelet are still present in her current form.

_~~~KH~~~_

"Well! Not exactly what I had in mind, but… I guess I'll make do with it." Nyra said to herself as she inspect her tail, recovering from her shock of the sudden change of form. After using a water-based spell to help her get further into the water so that she could more or less swim better, the Star Child dive down into the depths. Swimming with a tail is not as easy as it looks, however. Some of the underwater currents have been proven to be too strong for Nyra, and she sometimes had to narrowly avoid any coral or get tangled in some kelp. Trying once more to follow the trident markers, the star child found herself tossed around once more– only this time into a tunnel.

* * *

_**Atlantica: Tranquil Grotto**_

Nyra tumbled head over tail into the still grotto, startling a school of fish in the process. "Ow…" She muttered to herself as she straighten herself out and sit down on a closed clam, _"Must have hit my shoulder against something…"_ The Star Child thought as she cast Curaga on herself. Doing so caused her to wonder on what magic she can used underwater, and even wonder on how she's going to fight the Heartless and Shadowrupt underwater if she couldn't even swim in her current form. The clam beneath Nyra moved a bit, startling her to get off. "Is someone…" she wondered, knowing that there's no way a close-up clam would move like that, unless… She gently knocked on the clam's shell, only for it to open enough for a yellow and blue fish and a crab to swim out.

_~~~KH~~~_

_**(Cue in field theme: "Under the Sea")**_

"Thank you, young lady." The crab said, "How humiliating… I'll be the laughingstock of the whole kingdom if anyone finds out about this." Nyra approached him. "Would you mind telling me how the two of you got stuck in there?" She asked, only for the fish to answer her. "We were hiding from those monsters that chased us when we wanted to visit Ariel. The big bullies." Hearing Ariel's name cause the Star Child to remember, "You two must be friends with her. I've met Ariel and offered to check in for her. My name's Nyra." She stated. "I'm Flounder." The fish introduced himself before gesturing to the crab, "And Sebastian's the court composer."

_~~~KH~~~_

"Which reminds me, I need to get going. Oh, King Triton will not be happy on how late I'll be." The crab said as he swims toward an exit that have a trident marker beside it. Nyra attempts to follow Sebastian, only for Flounder to approach her. "I take it you've never swam around here before, have you?" Nyra smiled sheepishly when she heard his remark, "Is it really that obvious?" She asked. "Yeah. You kinda remind me of Sora…" Flounder stated, causing Nyra to look at him in surprise. _"So Sora's been to this world before?" _Nyra thought as Sebastian approached her, "I guess we should return your favor by teaching you how to swim properly." The crab stated, "Flounder can help you. Try to tag him" And with that, Flounder swim off. "C'mon, Nyra, you can do it!" The fish encouraged as a dolphin swam past them and into a strong current, seeing this really helped the Star Child get the hang of her tail.

* * *

After tagging Flounder a few time, Nyra found herself following the fish through the water effortlessly. "Good job." Sebastian said, "Since you got the basics down, let's move on to–" A sound cuts him off. Nyra, Flounder, and Sebastian all turned their heads to see something swimming toward them in the distance. Five eels, to be exact– but they don't look like any eel at all. They swim in a winding, twirling motion and have some sort of wing-like appendages sticking out from the side, a crocodilian-esque head complete with a row of sharp teeth and a large set of pincer-like mandibles. But it was the dark bodies and glowing, blood-red eyes that cause the Star Child to recognize them as Shadowrupt.

_~~~KH~~~_

_**("Under the Sea" fades; Cue in combat theme: An Adventure in Atlantica")**_

"Swim for it!" Flounder panicked as he swam toward the exit with the trident marker, Nyra was about to follow when she looked over her shoulder and notice that the Shadowrupt are catching up to Sebastian fast. Thinking quickly, she cast a water-based spell to knock the dark creatures back before scooping the crab into her hands and swimming off. With the Shadowrupt not too far behind, Nyra looked around, hoping that there's a way to shake the dark creatures off their track. Noticing a thick kelp forest, an idea quickly formed in her head. "Quick! In here!" Nyra called out to Flounder as she dove into the kelp, with the little fish behind her. _"I hope it works…" _The Star Child thought to herself as she, Flounder, and Sebastian held their breath as the Shadowrupt approaches– only for them to swim past.

_~~~KH~~~_

_**("An Adventure in Atlantica" fades; Cue in field theme: "Under the Sea")**_

Letting out a sigh of relief, Nyra waited a few more minutes before swimming out. "Ahem…" Sebastian cleared his throat, causing the Star Child to remember that she was holding him– prompting her to sheepishly let go. "You can come out now." She said to Flounder, prompting him to emerge from the kelp. "Those were the creatures that caused us to hide in the clam shell." The fish said, referring to the Shadowrupt. "We'd better head back right away! The sooner we get to the palace, the safer we'll be." Sebastian said, causing both the Star Child and the fish to nod in agreement. "But, wh-what if we ran into more on the way back?" Flounder asked nervously, causing Nyra to think about their situation. "I could protect the two of you on the way there." She offered, surprising both the crab and the fish. "What?" "I've dealt with them before." The Star Child stated, "But we didn't teach you any self-defense." Sebastian pointed out. "Well, I can learn on the way." Nyra smiled before noticing a trident marker nearby, "C'mon."

* * *

_**Atlantica: Undersea Valley**_

Upon entering the vast valley, Sebastian pulled the Star Child aside to a yellow shell, "I've noticed that you were capable of using magic." The crab said as he pointed to the shell. "I wanted to see if you would use some of your magic to open this clam." Nyra looked at the shell, the color indicates that a thunder-based spell would work, but she was hesitant. "Just focus on the shell." Flounder said, causing Nyra to concentrate. "Thunder!" She shouted as she raise her hand up, causing the lightning to strike down at the shell, prompting it to open. Pleased by this, she turns to face Sebastian– only to be greeted by a small school of Sea Neon.

_~~~KH~~~_

_**("Under the Sea" fades; Cue in combat theme: "An Adventure in Atlantica")**_

Nyra quickly cast Thundaga to strike down at the Heartless closest to Sebastian and Flounder, "Get to safety!" She said curtly as she kept her eyes on the Heartless before swimming toward another one and whipped her tail in a way reminiscent of a roundhouse kick. Nyra quickly swam to the side to avoid the tentacle attack from a third Sea Neon before casting Blizzaga, freezing it solid before the Star Child finished it off with a combo attack. "Gather!" she shouted out as she cast a spell to gather the remaining Heartless before sending all but one into oblivion with a well-timed Thundaga. Nyra quickly approached the fleeing Sea Neon with a corkscrew attack, causing a single heart to float away toward the surface.

_~~~KH~~~_

_**("An Adventure in Atlantica" fades; Cue in field theme: "Under the Sea")**_

As Nyra looked around for another trident marker, Sebastian and Flounder approached the Star Child before noticing another trident marker and began swimming off toward it until the trident markers led them to the mouth of a cave.

* * *

_**Atlantica: Undersea Cave**_

_**("Under the Sea" fades; Cue in combat theme: "An Adventure in Atlantica")**_

Entering the cave, they were greeted by the sight of a small school of Aquatanks and Screwdivers who began zoning in on the Star Child. Thinking quickly, Nyra cast Reflega to protect herself, Flounder, and Sebastian from the incoming attack before blasting them away with a water-based spell– stunning the Aquatanks in the process. Casting Thundaga, Nyra weakened the Screwdivers– but was quick to realize that the spell didn't have an effect on the Aquatanks. Upon regaining consciousness, the fish-like Heartless lunges toward the Star Child– only for her to be ready for them and swam out of the way. Seeing an opening, Nyra perform a corkscrew attack to effortlessly defeat some of the Screwdivers before casting Blizzaga on a couple Aquatanks, freezing them in the process. Whipping her tail, Nyra shattered the ice and send another heart toward the surface before finishing off the remaining Heartless.

_~~~KH~~~_

_**("An Adventure in Atlantica" fades; Cue in field theme: "Under the Sea")**_

After defeating the last of the Heartless, Nyra relaxed a bit before noticing the trident marker pointing up toward a hole in the ceiling of the cave. Casting Curaga to rejuvenating her energy, the Star Child continues on her way.

* * *

_**Atlantica: Undersea Gorge**_

_**("Under the Sea" fades; Cue in combat theme: "An Adventure in Atlantica")**_

Exiting out from the Cave, Nyra instantly took notice of a small group of Sea Neons chasing six mermaids. Seeing that the Heartless are cornering the mermaids, the Star Child instantly swam into action by casting a water-based spell to get the enemies' attention. "Stay back." She said to the mermaids without looking away from the Heartless, causing the eldest of the mermaids to nod and gesture the other to swim off toward where Sebastian and Flounder are.

_~~~KH~~~_

**(INFORMATION: Defeat all of the Heartless!)**

The Star Child rushed in to perform a tail whip only for one Sea Neon to retaliate by using its tentacles in a spin attack, hitting Nyra a couple times. "Freeze!" Nyra shouted as she gestured her hand toward the Heartless that attacked her, causing icicles to shot out from her hand and struck the Heartless. The Sea Neon froze in place before the Star Child cast Thundaga on it, releasing the captive heart. "Oh no you don't!" Nyra shouted as she cast a water-based spell to gather any Heartless attempting to get away before unleashing a corkscrew attack, defeating a considerable amount before more appeared in the form of Screwdivers and Aquatanks. Looking around, she noticed a boulder above the Heartless. Focusing on the boulder, she cast a strong, water-based spell to dislodge the boulder and used it to send the Heartless to the ocean floor– crushing them and releasing the captive hearts.

_~~~KH~~~_

_**("An Adventure in Atlantica" fades)**_

Nyra relaxed a bit when the six mermaids approached her with Sebastian and Flounder. Turning around to face them, the Star Child noticed that all of them resembles each other and Ariel with their blue eyes and facial features– albeit with different hairstyles and different coloured tails with their translucent fins being a paler shade. The eldest– who appears to be 22 years of age– has an orange tail with a seashell brassier of the same color and her light brown hair in a regal looking up-do with an orange, five-pointed tiara that resembles a sea star. The second eldest appears 21 years and have a magenta-coloured tail with a violet seashell brassier, her ebony hair is style in a way that reminds the Star Child of a doll she once had for Christmas with a small, pink tiara similar to the eldest. The third mermaid is 20 years old with a lavender tail with an orchid pink seashell brassier and her short, golden blond hair was adorned with a pink decoration that gives off the impression of a high ponytail. The fourth is a 19 year old with a sapphire blue tail and matching seashell bra, her brown hair has curly bangs and is worn in a ponytail tied up with a band of white pearls. The second youngest of the mermaids is 18 years of age with a chartreuse yellow tail and wears a chartreuse green seashell brassier, her hair is so dark brown that Nyra could have easily mistaken it for black and is tied in a ponytail with a pearly hairband and headpiece holding her bangs that matches her tail. And the youngest is only a year older than the Star Child with a red tail and a seashell brassier of the same color, her long hair is a pale blond that is styled in a ponytail tied with a band of red pearls and her bangs over one of her eyes.

* * *

"Is everyone all right?" Nyra asked, earning a nod from each mermaid. "Sebastian told us that you've met our sister." The eldest mermaid said, "My name is Attina. And this is Alana, Andrina, Aquata, Adella, and Arista." When Attina introduced herself, she gestured to the other mermaids from the second eldest to the youngest. "Since you helped us, we should lead you back to the palace." Alana offered before swimming into the tunnel with two trident markers pointing into it on both side, with her sisters, Nyra, Flounder and Sebastian close behind.

_~~~KH~~~_

_**Atlantica: Triton's Palace**_

Upon exiting, Nyra was greeted with a beautiful scene. The coral pillars surrounding her have a style reminiscent to that of the ancient structures found in the pictures on the pages of books she sometimes read whenever she visited Merlin in Radiant Garden. When the Star Child looks more closely, she notices that all of them are free of either algae or seaweed. And shining in the distance, is the golden palace in the same style as the pillars. "Wow…" Nyra breathed in awe as the six sisters looked back at the Star Child, "What's wrong?" Nyra snapped out of her trance when she heard Arista asking out of concern. "N-nothing. It's just… this is my first time seeing this place." She stated as she rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment, "I've never imagined it to be so beautiful." Aquata then approached her. "Maybe we can give you a tour of the Kingdom." She offered, "Yeah. That'll be fun." Andrina agreed. "And maybe we can introduced you to a couple boys around here." Adella added, earning a blush from the Star Child. "Girls. We can't exactly give Nyra a tour with those creatures out there." Attina reminded her sisters, "Especially since we don't have any weapons effective enough except for Father's trident or even Sora's Keyblade."

_~~~KH~~~_

"But Attina, we've all seen how capable Nyra is with those creatures." Arista pointed out before her sister interjected, "I meant the creatures with eyes that glow blood red." The eldest mermaid stated just seconds before the feeling of serenity was shattered by a sound, prompting the seven mermaids, Flounder, and Sebastian to turn their heads to see a giant, octopus-like creature forming– its blood red eyes glowed menacing as it quickly spotted the Star Child. Nyra furrowed her brow as she swam toward the Shadowrupt head on before Attina have a chance to stop her, only for the Star Child to dodge one of its black tentacles. Focusing on the Shadowrupt, she cast Thundaga– only for the spell to be deflected. Her eyes widened when she sees Flounder ducking and weaving among the Shadowrupt's tentacle before an idea came to the Star Child. She begin to follow Flounder's lead until the Shadowrupt had woven itself into a tangled mess, prompting Nyra laughs a bit. But such relief was short-lived when the eel-like Shadowrupt from before appeared, prompting the Star Child to scoop Sebastian into her hands again as she, Flounder, and the six sisters swam off with the Shadowrupt close behind.

* * *

_**Atlantica: Throne Room**_

Despite their effort to shake off the dark creatures, the Shadowrupt are still close in hot pursuit with Nyra knowing that they can't swim like this forever. And just as one was about to grab the Star Child's tail with its mandible, a beam of golden light shot out from nowhere and send the Shadowrupt to oblivion. "That was too close." Upon hearing a male voice, Nyra turn around to see a stern-looking and muscular merman with a dark blue tail and translucent cyan fins sitting upon the throne. He has bushy, light grey eyebrows and long, white hair– complete with a thick white beard and mustache. On his head, he wore a golden, five-pointed crown that was very similar to Attina's tiara. And he wore on his wrists a pair of golden gauntlets with a golden, three-pronged trident in his grip.

_~~~KH~~~_

"As long as I have my trident, I will not tolerate those creatures inside this palace." The merman said as Attina and her sisters swam beside the throne, causing merman's face to soften a bit in a way that made the Star Child realize that he must have been worried about the six mermaids. Freeing himself from Nyra's grasp, he swam over to the other side of the throne and clear his voice. "Behold. You swim before the ruler of the seas: His Majesty, King Triton." Sebastian announced as King Triton noticed the young mermaid before him, "And who is this young lady?" He asked Sebastian. "My name is Nyra, Your Majesty. I was asked by your daughter Ariel to check in on her behalf with the Shadowrupt and Heartless out there." The Star Child said with a slight bow, "I even help protect your other daughters when a couple Heartless attack them." King Triton rose from his throne and began to circle around her. Nyra kept her head down as she felt the Sea King inspecting her, did she said something wrong? "How exactly did you know Ariel?" He asked, "I've met her when I was instructed to seek your audience." Nyra answered as King Triton noticed the amulet around her neck.

_~~~KH~~~_

"Attina, can you escort your sisters to your chambers? I would like to have a word with our guest." He said to his eldest daughter, causing her to nod. "Of course, Father." And with that, she and her sisters left the throne room before he waved the guards away and asked Sebastian and Flounder to leave them as well. "Young lady, you are from another world, aren't you? Not only that, but your eyes indicates that you're a Star Child and you are wearing an amulet that has been passed down through the Azurians' Royal Family. Which would only mean that you must be their rightful heir." The Sea King asked. "I am, Your Majesty." Nyra said truthfully, although she was curious on how he knows. "I thank you for saving my daughters. But I would like to know on why you are here in my ocean?" He said, prompting the Star Child to hesitantly answer his question. "I'm looking for the Keyholes found in the worlds corresponding with the Princesses of Heart, but I was instructed to seek out the Keyhole of this world first." King Triton stroke his beard in thought of what the mermaid before him had said, "I see… So Mama Odie have sent you here…" he mused to himself. It was then that Nyra's curiosity is really starting to get the better of her, "How… did you know all of this?" she cautiously asked the Sea King. "I guess I have some explaining to do– but not here." He said with a sigh before looking around and prompting the Star Child to swim with him. "There is something that I have never told anyone, not even my queen."

* * *

_**Atlantica: Undersea Courtyard **_

Upon arriving in a secluded courtyard, Nyra instantly took notice of a statue of King Triton dancing with a beautiful mermaid that looks a bit like Ariel, prompting her to realize that the mermaid is his queen. "It was a long time ago, when I saved an Azurian from drowning." The Sea King began, bringing Nyra's attention back to him. "It was then I became aware of other worlds and was chosen to be one of the five wise representatives of the worlds to create a council that will act on the Azurians' behalf in making sure that the order between worlds are kept…" he closed his eyes a bit before looking at the Star Child and continues, "As well as counsel the Twilight Princess should she arrive." Nyra was confused a bit– Mama Odie had said that she was the 'Twilight Princess' when the voodoo priestess changed her back, but she doesn't even know what it meant. "The Twilight Princess is a title given to the Goddess' reincarnation who is destined to be the leader of the Princesses of Heart despite her heart being a balance of light and darkness." King Triton explained as he found and open a small chest to pull out an ancient scroll.

_~~~KH~~~_

"I still don't know how the Azurians did it, but they have gathered the five of us in a dimension outside time and space to discuss all that would happen. We drew up a contract and signed it in blood, swearing to secrecy– unless it was to any Azurian, Keyblade Wielders… or even to the Twilight Princess, herself." The Sea King then unrolled the scroll and slowly read out the names. "Mama Odie of New Orleans, King Triton of the Seven Seas, Ansem the Wise of Radiant Garden, The Composer of Shibuya, and the House of Disney." The last name catches Nyra's attention, "'House of Disney'… That's King Mickey." She realizes. "Yes. Mickey is a descendant of the household." The Sea King nodded before continuing, "Together we all discuss the secrecy of the worlds, the Princesses of Heart– including the Twilight Princess– and the Keyblade Wielders. Upon discussing what would happen if the worlds were to fall into the darkness again– something that almost happened once– we all decided to keep watch over different aspects and receive one condition each and a copy of the Book of Prophecies in return: I was to watch over the Princesses of Heart, the House of Disney over the Keyblade Wielders, Ansem the Wise over the Azurian folklore, and Mama Odie over the hearts of the worlds, and the Composer was to survey."

_~~~KH~~~_

"But… if you don't mind me asking, Your Majesty, what were the condition you all choose? When Mama Odie told me to visit your kingdom, she told me that there's more to this world than meets the eye." Nyra asked, prompting King Triton to close his eyes. "The House of Disney wished that the world they rule over would be kept safe, so that the Azurians crafted the Cornerstone of Light. I'm not exactly sure on what the Composer's and Mama Odie's were, but Ansem the Wise and myself had the same condition: to make sure that our love ones were never involved in any of this. But when I learned that my youngest daughter would be the sixth princess, and Athena was pregnant with Ariel at the time, I asked the Azurians if there is any way to give the title to someone else. While they couldn't give the title to someone else, they did cast a protective charm that came in effect the moment Ariel was born. Whenever the Princesses of Heart are in danger, another girl– Alice– would take her place." The Star Child was speechless upon hearing this revelation, "I see… Your Majesty, I need to find the Keyhole– so that I would move on without endangering your kingdom." She said, earning a nod from the Sea King. "I understand. The Keyhole you seek is in the grotto Ariel used to keep her collection when she was a mermaid." King Triton said, "Would you like me to escort you there? My trident holds the power to reveal the Keyhole." Nyra shook her head, "I'll be fine. I've learned from Mama Odie that I've awakened that power. You should stay at the palace, Your Majesty. Thank you for the offer, though."

_~~~KH~~~_

The Sea King nods his head in understanding. "Very well, then. I understand your decision and respect it as a fellow leader. Now, remember– everything that I've told you in regards of Ariel or yourself… you mustn't tell anyone else." He said solemnly, "I understand, Triton." Nyra smiled.

* * *

_**Atlantica: Triton's Palace**_

As Nyra leaves the palace, she thought about how to find the grotto where the Keyhole is located. Looking around to see that the octopus-like Shadowrupt is gone, she held her amulet in her hand and close her eyes to see if she could locate the grotto. At first, she sees nothing. But after focusing on the light that forms the Keyhole, the Star Child noticed a large boulder that is suspiciously leaning against a rock wall in the area where she saved Attina and her sisters. Opening her eyes, Nyra began to swim toward the tunnel, fully aware on to where to look.

_~~~KH~~~_

_**Atlantica: Undersea Gorge**_

Upon exiting the tunnel and into the vast area, the Star Child looked down to her left. And there it was– the boulder from her vision. Nyra smiled a bit as she descends toward the rock wall, only to realize that the huge rock was lodged. After a minute with some effort, Nyra managed to push the boulder aside and enter the dark opening before the boulder falls back into place.

_~~~KH~~~_

_**Atlantica: Ariel's Grotto**_

_**(Cue in "The Key of Light")**_

After swimming through the grotto's dark tunnel, she looked around in wonder. The cave was enormous. It rose so high that Nyra wouldn't have tell where the ceiling is had not for the small opening letting the light in. On the shelf-like crags in the walls, the Star Child can easily make out various objects: chests, vases and plates, books and paintings, clocks and candlesticks, a mirror and a harp, even a music box with a little china figure that dances when Nyra turn the key. The Star Child wondered on how she's gonna summon the Keyhole when she didn't even know how she did it the last time… The Keyhole is somewhere in the grotto, but where? Catching a shimmer of light from the corner of her eye, Nyra turn her head in time to see the Keyhole forming. She didn't know what exactly happened to cause the Keyhole to appear, but now that the Keyhole has appeared… Nyra felt her hand moving on its own as she reached out to touch it. The second she rest her palm against it, the Keyhole erupted in golden light– engulfing the Star Child in the process.


End file.
